


"Hot or Not" List

by DrkDrmr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School, Insecurity, Karasuno, M/M, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkDrmr/pseuds/DrkDrmr
Summary: Each year someone at Karasuno comes out with a HOT or NOT list. The only person who ever really read it was Tanaka, not that anyone is surprised by that. However, after their win at the spring tournament and now on their way to nationals, the boys on Karasuno's volleyball team have captured the attention of their peers. Someone in the school decided it would be a GREAT idea to create the HOT or NOT list: volleyball edition. Some members find themselves on the most eligible bachelors (and bachelorette) list while a few unlucky others learn just how cruel high school can be. How will the team be ready for nationals when half of the players lose their confidence?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 158
Kudos: 582





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever, and I'm super excited to give it a try! I had this idea last night based off a book I read a few years ago called "The List". I decided to throw our favorite volleyball boys into the drama of it all. I believe in happy endings (so far) so I hope you don't mind embarking on this angsty journey with me with the hopes that we all get what we want in the end! Please be patient with me as I have no idea what I'm doing but I hope to make this a great story! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> There will be some swearing but I don't particularly want to take this fic in a smutty direction as it's my first one so I hope everyone is cool with that!
> 
> **Also a disclosure! I have only seen the anime so if you are all caught up as of August 2020 then there should be no spoilers in this! Don't know how long it will take me to write this but I probably won't change the story even after the season continues in October just so we all know!**

Yamaguchi could hear his alarm. The sound was slicing through the early morning silence without mercy, but he couldn’t find the energy to turn it off. Mondays sucked for everyone and this one would especially, not that Yamaguchi knew that yet. 

He let the noise fill the room for another minute before he heard his mom knocking on his door and then opening it. 

“Tadashi, wake up sweetheart or you’ll be late for school.” 

Yamaguchi only groaned in response. He heard his mother sigh in the doorframe and then she added, “I’ll make you some coffee” before he heard her footsteps recede down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. 

Coffee, coffee was good. Yamaguchi stretched and yawned before attempting to move out from under his comforter. The cold was harsh out from under his blanket and he begrudgingly made his way to the bathroom. It took a small glance in the mirror to convince him a shower was more than necessary. Volleyball practice had been brutal last night, and he had barely made it to his bed before passing out. As a result, he had forgotten to shower and his hair was now sticking up in every direction. Normally, he would have skipped the shower before practice and waited until after, but there was no way Yamaguchi was going anywhere with his hair looking like that. He looked like Nishinoya and doubted he could pull the look off as well as the libero. 

He turned the shower on and slowly undressed. With each minor movement, he felt his muscles scream. It was going to be a rough couple of weeks now that Karasuno’s volleyball team was going to nationals. They had practiced through the weekend, and Yamaguchi didn’t see Coah Ukai taking it easy on them anytime soon.

He waited until the steam was billowing out from behind the curtain before daring to enter. The hot water soothed his overworked body, and he let out a satisfied sigh. After a few moments of bliss, he remembered he was running late. He finished his shower quickly and dried off. As soon as he opened the door, the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted into his nostrils. A small smile tugged on his lips, and he returned to his room to throw on some clothes 

Yamaguchi grabbed his school bag and volleyball bag next to his desk and met his mom in the kitchen where a cup of black coffee sat waiting for him. He drank it probably a little too fast, as it burned off some of his taste buds but he had no choice considering the time. He pecked his mom on the cheek before rushing out the door. 

He could see the first rays of the sunrise starting to make themselves known to the quiet streets of Miyagi. Mondays sucked, but nothing could take away the serenity Yamaguchi felt watching the sun begin to rise on a new day that brought new possibilities…and problems.

____________________

“Alright! Let’s wrap up for the morning! Great job everyone,” Daichi broadcasted to the gym. The team sighed in relief and began gathering the equipment. He knew they were all exhausted, but their hard work would be so worth it in the end. 

Daichi felt a familiar weight on his shoulders and looked to his side to look at the owner of the arm on his shoulders. Suga met his eyes with a smirk and said, “They’re all working so hard. I can feel everyone’s confidence growing by the day.”

Daichi nodded in agreement. “I’m proud of them,” he said in a quiet voice only he and Suga could hear. It was their last year on the team, and they often found themselves standing together at the end of practice to watch their team and take it all in. Daichi hadn’t really accepted it yet, that this was the end. It was probably due to the excitement over nationals but also partially because he hadn’t allowed himself to think about it. It was hard to think that this wouldn’t be a daily part of his life anymore in a few months and that he wouldn’t see Suga every day. He remembered when he asked Suga to be his vice-captain as if there was any doubt he wouldn’t. Suga had the biggest smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes, and Daichi remembered a funny feeling sprouting in his chest. He wanted to remember the look on Suga’s face and did everything he could to see it replicated again. Daichi didn’t want to think about days without hazel eyes, so he didn’t. 

“What the captain and vice-captain are too good to help out?” Asahi said with two armfuls of volleyballs. 

Daichi heard Suga chuckle beside him and say, “Sorry Asahi, we were merely admiring your hard work. Such a big a strong man!” Asahi blushed and Daichi let out a loud laugh at Suga’s teasing. 

“Yeah, Asahi-san! You could probably snap Nishinoya in half!” Tanaka chimed in followed by a laugh which only got louder when Nishinoya elbowed him in the side. Asahi’s only response was his face getting a few shades redder before scurrying away. 

Daichi and Suga exchanged a knowing look before helping to finish the clean-up. 

___________________________

“Yamaaaaaaa!” 

Yamaguchi heard his name called from down the hall accompanied by loud, quick footsteps. He turned around to see Hinata running down the hall. 

When Hinata finally caught up to him, Yamaguchi, with an amused expression, asked, “What is it Hinata?”

“Did you see it?”

“See what?”

“The list!”

“What list?” Yamaguchi asked. When Hinata was excited, he often had a hard time explaining things with words. It pissed Tsukki off to no end, but Yamaguchi thought it was funny. 

“The list, Yamaguchi! Everyone’s talking about it!”

“I haven’t heard about any list. Do you have it?” 

Hinata shook his head and said, “No I haven’t seen it yet, but it’s apparently about us! The volleyball club! You know the “hot or not” list?”

Yamaguchi nodded.

“Well someone made one for just the volleyball team! I haven’t been able to get a copy yet but I’m sure Tanaka-senpai or Nishinoya-senpai did!”

Had Tsukki been there, Yamaguchi would’ve acted uninterested as he’s sure that’s what Tsukki’s reaction would be to all this. However, Yamaguchi would be lying if he said he wasn’t the slightest bit curious to know if he was on it. 

As if Hinata had summoned them, Tanaka and Nishinoya appeared at the end of the hall. Yamaguchi had expected them to excitedly run over to Hinata and himself to brag about the attention the volleyball club was getting, but instead they made their way slowly over with unreadable expressions. A piece of paper was somewhat crumbled in Tanaka’s hand.

“Tanaka-senpai! Did you have a copy of the list?” Hinata asked bouncing back and forth on his toes. Yamaguchi wondered if he ever ran out of energy. From what he’s seen so far from his little orange-haired teammate, it seemed to only be the case when he could rest his head on Kageyama’s shoulder on the bus. Kageyama always acted mad about it when Hinata woke up, but he never pushed him off. One time Yamaguchi noticed a little smile on his face when Hinata’s head fell onto his shoulder, which Yamaguchi kept to himself, of course. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya exchanged a look that Yamaguchi didn’t understand. Tanaka nodded. “It’s really not worth looking at, though. Complete bullshit if you ask me.”

“I just wanna see! Everyone’s been talking about it and no one would give me a copy!”

Tanaka sighed and handed Hinata the paper. Hinata pulled slightly at the sides to flatten it back out from the results of Tanaka’s aggressive grip. Yamaguchi had a bad feeling when he saw how Hinata’s expression changed. 

“How can anyone think Bakageyama is hot? This list is just all kinds of wrong! Tanaka-senpai? How could someone think you’re not?”

Tanaka had a sour look on his face and was looking anywhere but the other three. “It’s gives you the reason. Apparently, my personality and good looks are wasted on these people. I just hope Shimizu doesn’t see. I wouldn’t want her to think differently of me just because people are jealous of me.”

It’s a good try. Yamaguchi almost convinces himself to nod in agreement just to make Tanaka think they believed he was unbothered. In fact, Yamaguchi had never seen Tanaka so upset, which is saying a lot considering he’s…well…Tanaka. Instead, all Yamaguchi manages to produce is a look of pity. 

“Nishinoya-senpai you too? None of these even makes sense! Nishinoya-senpai your hair is way cool! You look nothing like a cat!”

Nishinoya offered no words in response. He merely shrugged and ran his fingers self-consciously through his hair. Yamaguchi had to admit he looked a little like a cat, especially his eyes. However, he didn’t think it was a bad thing. Definitely not a reason for him to be a “Not”. Yamaguchi decided the list was stupid and turned to take it out of Hinata’s hands. 

“Hinata maybe we sh-“

Hinata snatched the paper back quickly and looked at Yamaguchi with worry in his eyes. Yamaguchi didn’t understand why.

“Oh, Yamaguchi, you don’t need to see. This stuff is all bullshit. Belongs in the trash I think…”

Yamaguchi would’ve agreed and said no more on the matter but the look Hinata was giving him rubbed him the wrong way. 

“Let me see it Hinata.”

Hinata sighed before handing it over. Yamaguchi read it once before crumpling the paper in his hands and throwing it in the nearest trashcan. He said nothing more to the others before walking away. 

______________________

The Hot or Not List: Volleyball Edition!!!

HOT:

Shimizu Kiyoko : a GODDESS 

Sugawara Koushi : soooo dreamy! The eyes! The hair! Can he do anything wrong?!

Azumane Asahi : a WHOLE man

Kageyama Tobio : can be the king of my court any day

Tsukishima Kei : climb that like a tree

NOT:

Yachi Hitoka : a flat chest to match her flat personality!

Tanaka Ryuunosuke : loud, bald, desperate

Nishinoya Yuu : weird hair, looks like a cat

Hinata Shouyou : short, annoying, tangerine-head

Yamaguchi Tadashi : lame, freckles


	2. Meet Me in the Hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! It makes me happy to see people are reading this. I didn't mean to write a second chapter in the same day but here come 1700 words lol. Anyway, I hope you like this quick addition!
> 
> Also, I want everyone to know that I don't think any of these things are true about these sweet wonderful children! All the characters are wonderful and have my whole heart. But high school sucks, so I hope you hate the list as much as I do. Poor babies :( And I wanted to do the whole team but it hurt to keep putting more people on the Not list as I had to keep it even. Daichi and some of our beloved second years are off the hook. Poor Yachi tho I feel like she got the worst of it all. I'll make it up to her tho I promise. 
> 
> And yes the title of this chapter is a Harry Styles song for no particular reason other than the fact that I was listening to him and the chapter ends in a hallway
> 
> Also a word of caution ... there is some language in this one. We have an angry Tsukki on our hands. So I apologize!

Tsukishima thought the whole thing was ridiculous of course. He heard the whispers in his classes and the giggles from girls as he passed them in the halls. People were staring at him more than usual, and it was really starting to get under his skin.

He saw the list, taped to a wall outside one of his classrooms right before the lunch period. He would have ignored it had there not been a group of girls crowded around only to disperse with blushed cheeks and a trail of giggles and whispers upon seeing Tsukishima. He had had enough and wanted to know why everyone was being so fucking weird. He just wanted to go about his day in piece. He peeked at the paper on the wall and rolled his eyes at the title. His eyes made its way down the list. He was fairly amused at seeing Kageyama’s name and chuckled at the use of his nickname. _Well the king won’t be so happy when he sees that one._ That was really the only thing of interest until he reached the bottom.

Now people who know Tsukishima know he’s cold and expressionless almost all the time. Everything and everyone bore him, except one person. And this person’s name was written at the bottom of some dumb list. There were only two words written next to Yamaguchi’s name and they were all it took for anger to rise up from some unknown origin. Tsukishima hated being angry. It was consuming and a complete waste of energy. Very few things in life could get him to that state and this was one of them.

Tsukishima ripped the list off the wall and continued down the hall doing the same to any other copy he saw. The people in the hall that walked past him moved quickly out of his way or shrunk against the wall as to avoid gaining his attention. No one had ever seen Tsukishima that mad, or that much of anything for that matter other than bored. He had a deadly look in his eye and he looked ready to kill the first living thing that came too close. His hands were balled into tight fists around the half dozen copies of the list, and his lips were pulled into a tight, thin line.

Tsukishima wanted to hit something or someone. He wanted to know who was responsible. Because there was no fucking way he was letting someone get away with this. Not Yamaguchi. It could have been anyone but they had to pick Yamaguchi. They had the nerve to call him lame? Who the _FUCK_ thought they had any right to an opinion that was so horribly wrong? Tsukishima would love to have a conversation with them because he had questions. Such as: _How fucking dumb are you? Have you tried turning your brain off and on again in order to fix the brain damage you must have suffered? Does it hurt to have such a low functioning brain? Why don’t you do us all a favor and fuck the hell off?_ He could go on, but it's probably best to stop there.

Instead, Tsukishima walked into the nearest bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He gripped the edges of the sink so hard his knuckles turned white. He didn’t understand why he was so mad. Worse things were said about other people. The actual Hot or Not list that was released earlier this year caused a girl to drop out of school because the things it said were so horrible. Obviously, this time it was Yamaguchi, he knew, but normally he would just tell Yamaguchi to ignore it because who cares what other people think? It didn’t matter really because Tsukishima knew what he thought, and he knew Yamaguchi was the least lame person he ever met. Not to mention Yamaguchi’s freckles were one of Tsukishima’s favorite things about him. Sometimes when Yamaguchi wasn’t looking Tsukishima would start counting them and pick out his favorites…which is so totally not weird. Not weird at all. Totally normal for friends to admire their best friend’s freckles and think about how well they complimented his eyes or how cute they looked when Yamaguchi would scrunch up his nose. Normal stuff.

Tsukishima felt himself starting to calm down. He needed to head out to the courtyard to meet Yamaguchi and the others for lunch, so he decided to take a few more moments to collect himself. He needed to be calm in case he needed to be there for Yamaguchi. Tsukishima didn't know how he was taking it, and it certainly wouldn't help if he was an emotional wreck too. He took a few more deep breaths and then heard the door to the bathroom open and with it came voices. The two second years did not notice Tsukishima still bent over the sink and carried on with their conversation.

“…who even the hell is Yamaguchi? I went to the match against Shiratorizawa Academy and don’t remember him.”

“Wow, you went to one game you must be a huge fan. Anyway, he’s like the pinch server or whatever. Pretty useless if you ask me. He always looks scared shitless when he gets up there and I’ve seen him fuck it up more than once. Whoever wrote that list had it right with lame.”

The laughter that followed was cut short by Tsukishima’s fist meeting the second year’s nose. It’s sufficient enough to say that Tsukishima never made it to the courtyard for lunch.

_________________________________

“He’s probably getting confessed to or something,” Hinata said with a little bitterness in his voice, which was very uncharacteristic of Hinata.

Yamaguchi nods. It wasn’t unusual. Tsukki got confessed to all the time, and the list would probably only make it more frequent. Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama were all sitting together in the courtyard with their bento boxes on their laps. Yamaguchi was going to wait for Tsukki to join them before he started eating, but the lunch period would be over soon. Usually Tsukki just turned the girl down before she even finished her confession, but it seems like today he either accepted or had a line because he was never this late. Yamaguchi tried to tell himself that upset him because of the list and what it had said about himself but he knew the real reason. Not that he’d ever admit it to himself.

Hinata had been okay about the list and didn’t seem that affected by it. That was until a girl had approached Kageyama earlier in the lunch period to make a confession, but before she did so she giggled at the sight of Hinata and had said, “You kinda do have a tangerine-head! That’s so funny.” Kageyama had promptly turned her down and told Yamaguchi and Hinata it was because he wasn’t into brunettes, but Yamaguchi had seen Kageyama’s poisonous expression when that girl had made the comment to Hinata. Honestly, Yamaguchi thought she got off easy.

Now, Yamaguchi could tell Hinata was letting it all get to him. He was used to being ridiculed for his height but only in a volleyball-sense. People on the team teased him, but it was all in good fun. The list wasn't meant to be taken as a joke, and they all understood that. Doesn't mean the things were fact, but they were someone's opinion. Something told Yamaguchi that being called annoying was probably bothering Hinata the most. Kageyama was really the only one that said anything like that to him and they all knew it didn't mean anything. Kageyama spent all his time with Hinata anyway and his fondness for the spiker wasn't a secret to anyone who bothered to pay attention. However, being told by an anonymous source that they too find you annoying is a little harder to brush off. Yamaguchi was noticing its effects. Hinata was talking a lot less than normal and hadn’t tried to challenge Kageyama to any sort of competition. Kageyama had noticed, thankfully, and had only called Hinata a dumbass a few times during lunch.

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure how he felt. It was all stupid, he knew. He just couldn’t shake the sinking feeling in his stomach. Freckles and lame. That was how people saw him. They couldn’t even come up with creative insults because that was just how lame Yamaguchi was. He wasn’t even surprised. Those were the types of things he saw too. Tsukki usually told him he was being stupid for thinking like that and just being wrongfully insecure, but now that someone else had said it and hung it up for the whole school to see Yamaguchi didn’t think he had been too far off the mark at all.

Yamaguchi was sinking further into his pool of self-pity until Nishinoya ran over to them. He bent over with his hands on his knees and was panting pretty hard. Yamaguchi threw a quick glance in Kageyama’s direction, and they exchanged a quick but mutually confused look.

“T….Tsuk….Tsukkishi…Tsukkishima! He got in a fight! That motherfucker punched a second year and broke his nose! Who knew he had it in him?” Nishinoya was shaking his head in some type of admiration and straightened back up now that he’d caught his breath.

Yamaguchi stared at Nishinoya with wide eyes. His mouth had fallen open at some point too but Yamaguchi’s brain seemed to have forgotten how to tell it to close.

“Holy shit,” Hinata whispered before standing up. “Holy SHIT!”

Nishinoya was nodding profusely. “I know right?! I can’t imagine what pushed him over the edge like that. He broke the guy’s nose! I’m honestly terrified of him now.”

Kageyama was shaking his head. “What an idiot. He’ll probably be suspended...or worse. He probably broke his hand.”

Hinata looked down at Kageyama. “Oh god, what if he can’t go to nationals?”

The last thing on Yamaguchi’s mind was volleyball. Tsukki and Yamaguchi had been friends since they were kids. He’d rarely seen Tsukki mad. Certainly not ever mad enough to hit someone. Yamaguchi was worried about him because it just wasn't like him. He needed to know why and needed to find Tsukki.

“Where is he?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Principal’s office. He’s in deep shit,” Nishinoya replied. He shook his head again and then turned to leave. “See you guys at practice.”

He walked away and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but notice how his shoulders drooped more and more as soft _meows_ filled the courtyard as he passed. They were produced by their highly mature classmates.

Yamaguchi stood up and Hinata moved as if to follow him before Yamaguchi shook his head.

“No. I’ll go check on him myself.”

Hinata nodded and Yamaguchi walked out of the courtyard. He noticed more lists on the walls as he walked to the principal’s office. He’d probably walked past so many this morning and had been just completely oblivious. He looked around to make sure no one was in the hall before taking some of them down and shoving them in his backpack as there was no trashcan available. He could see the door to the office in the distance. It opened and a familiar figure stepped out. He had a sour look on his face and a mixture of emotions that not even Yamaguchi could discern. Yamaguchi slowed his pace until he was only a few feet away and stopped.

"Tsukki..."

Tsukki finally looked up to see meet his eyes. A new expression flashed across Tsukki’s face and Yamaguchi was sure it was something close to pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki! Gettin in some trouble defending his sweet Yama
> 
> We don't condone violence in this house, but he's a teenage boy so it's nothing out of the ordinary. I sure hope his hand is okay!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! See you soon!


	3. Clipped Crows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made it comfortably over 2,000 words. It's cool to see that people are actually reading this? Honestly I freaked out when there was just one person that wasn't me so this is all incredibly exciting. 
> 
> Nothing to report except some language. Enjoy!

Daichi could only think of one word and that word was _fuck_. Because what the _fuck_ was he supposed to do?

Michimiya had slipped him a copy fairly early in the morning. He probably wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t, which was probably why she did it in the first place. He had read it over quickly before looking up at her. Her eyes were sympathetic and she had given his shoulder a quick squeeze. She understood because she was the captain of her own team and could only imagine what Daichi was dealing with.

Because what the _FUCK._ Daichi felt himself aging twice as fast with every minute that passed. He’d have a full head of gray hair by the end of the day. This was _bad_ , not worse that bad. It was a disaster and the worst case scenario. With nationals coming up this was the last thing they all needed. Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long exasperated sigh. Why did high schoolers have to be so damn mean? He would never understand the desire to tear others down.

Underneath all the stress and worry he was also incredibly mad. These were his _friends,_ and people were picking at their insecurities for entertainment. He heard the jokes floating around the classroom and even the inappropriate comments made about those on the “Hot” list. It was all too much. The day went by in a haze and he struggled to figure out what he was going to say to everyone at practice. Was there something he could actually say that would fix anything? Probably not, but he knew he had to.

All he had decided by the end of the day was that he needed to talk to Suga. He’d missed him at lunch period somehow so he caught him at the end of the day. They had some time before they needed to get to the club room. Daichi didn’t need to say anything for Suga to know what it was about.

“Daichi, you shouldn’t put all this pressure on yourself. I know you’re the captain but this goes is a bit beyond your reach don’t you think? Say something to the team but know you can’t fix everything. All we can do is support them and let them know we’re a family. It’s stupid, none of it’s true.”

Daichi nodded. _Other than the parts about you_.

Suga quirked one of his eyebrows and laughed. Daichi realized with horror that he’d said that out loud.

“I appreciate the flattery my dear captain, but you’re too kind.” Daichi could feel a blush flooding his cheeks against his will. 

Suga wrapped an arm around his shoulder and started guiding him in the direction of the club room. They ended up meeting Asahi in the stairwell, and he looked particularly frazzled.

“Hey guys.”

“Look, Daichi, it’s a whole ass _man_ ,” Suga said with a giggle. Asahi groaned and hid his face behind his hands. Daichi expected this kind of reaction from him. Asahi was too shy to let any of this go to his head.

“Oh Suga, this is horrible. That whole thing is so embarrassing! And poor Nishinoya…” Asahi said after dropping his hands.

“I’m sure he could use some cheering up, Asahi,” Suga said with a wink, which only sent Asahi back behind his hands.

“Suga…” Daichi said. Suga looked over at him and the look in his eyes told Daichi he understood the warning in his voice.

“Well he will! Don’t worry captain no more jokes from me! All business from here on out.” Daichi knew he was only trying to make light of the situation to calm Asahi down, but he needed Suga to stay focused.

Asahi sighed and Daichi couldn’t tell if it was from relief or just the stress of the situation they found themselves in. As third years, they really needed to step up for their underclassmen. Their reaction to the list would affect everyone.

“Did you hear Tsukishima was suspended? He got in a fight!” Asahi exclaimed with his eyes wide in disbelief. Daichi had found it hard to believe too when he’d heard, but considering how the day was going, he was considerably less surprised than he’d normally be.

“He won’t be at practice for a week. I’ll need to talk to him when he comes back. There needs to be punishment for that sort of behavior,” Daichi said.

“Don’t you think missing out on a week of practice is hard enough? It probably had to deal with Yamaguchi,” Suga said softly.

“It doesn’t matter what the reason was. I can’t let anyone think that is tolerated, especially not Tanaka.”

Suga and Asahi both laughed a little at that.

_________________________________________

As the team started filing into the gym, Daichi realized he still had no idea was he was going to say. He wanted to say something before Coach Ukai got there. He looked over at Suga who sent him a reassuring smile and a small thumbs up. Daichi honestly didn’t know how he’d do anything without Suga.

When everyone, except Tsukishima of course, had finally made their way in, he cleared his throat. He didn’t really need to get anyone’s attention or call anyone to join the group as he usually did because everyone had already gathered in front of him. They all sat in silence with grim faces. He noticed Ennoshita had an expression similar to Suga’s and was attempting to encourage Daichi the best he could without words. Daichi was sure he was going to make a hell of a good captain.

“Hey everyone. I don’t think this needs an introduction as I’m sure we’re all aware of the situation. I just want all of you to know that we’re a family on and off the court. High school really sucks sometimes and people do shit like this for no real good reason. I’m furious as hell knowing that people are hurting you. I am here for you and so is Suga. I haven’t talked to many of you today but I’m sure your teammates feel the same. We don’t want anyone to go through this alone. If you want to talk or address any issues people are giving you whether it’s in school or in this gym, please come to me or Suga or anyone you’re comfortable with talking to. We’re a team and something like this isn’t enough to tear us apart. And I sure as hell am not going to let it tear any of you down. It’s easy for me to tell you to ignore it and sweep it aside because I wasn’t directly affected, so instead I want you all to feel comfortable talking about it. I want to see you supporting each other and being there for each other. We’re a team, and we’re going to fight together.”

Daichi wasn’t sure if he’d said enough. He wasn’t sure if any of that made sense. It wasn’t like the normal speeches he gave when he was trying to hype up his team or explain a drill. There was no strong, immediate reaction. Tanaka and Nishinoya were unusually quiet. Hinata and Kageyama weren’t rushing off to practice their duo or challenge each other with who could grab the most supplies from the cupboard. Daichi wasn’t really sure what to do at this point.

Suga, thankfully, offered some help. “We’ve earned our wings this year. Don’t give anyone the power to clip your’s. You’re all amazing people.”

Nothing more could be said as Coach Ukai walked in and started barking orders.

“Let’s go! We’ve got a long night ahead of us boys! Where Tsukishima?”

________________________________________

Suspended. Tsukishima can’t say he’s surprised I mean he broke the guy’s nose. He’s sure Daichi is going make him pay for that one, and he couldn’t say he was looking forward to the running he would be doing, but there wasn’t a part of him that regretted it. The punch was far more satisfying than a dirty look or sarcastic comment. Serves him right for saying anything remotely bad about Yamaguchi. Tsukishima can admit that yes maybe he was a little unstable and reacted instinctively. Missing out on a week of practices and a week of class was not something he was particularly pleased with. Not to mention this was going on his record. Wouldn’t be a good look for universities. But he was only 15 and right now he didn’t feel like worrying about things like that.

He saw Yamaguchi in the hall but never had a chance to say anything as the secretary called him back in to speak with his mother on the phone. She was furious to say the least. Tsukishima didn’t have the chance to explain even though he knew she wouldn’t want to hear it. Punching someone because they called your friend lame? That didn’t seem like something his mom would end up approving of. It sounded stupid when he said it like that, but he couldn’t control himself. The anger took over and moved his body for him. He hadn’t realized what had happened until the guy was on the floor of the bathroom covering his nose that was gushing blood everywhere. At the point all Tsukishima was able to do was whisper, “Shit.”

Now, Tsukishima sat in the waiting room at the hospital. They were waiting for the results from his x-ray. It didn’t feel broken, but his mother insisted they go. As a volleyball player he probably should have thought that through more, but, again, he acted out of instinct. There was no thinking involved. _God, is this how Hinata lives?_

His mother sat beside him, aggressively turning the pages of a home interior magazine. She was pissed and he didn’t know who was going to end up giving him the hardest time: the school, his mother, or Daichi. Honestly, Daichi scared him the most but he didn’t like the feeling of his mom disappointed in him, which is what she was more than anything.

The doctor came in a few minutes later and called them back. Black and white images of Tsukishima’s bones were hanging on the wall.

“Nothing looks broken. Obviously, there’s going to be some bruising and pain so I’d recommend avoiding contact and heavy lifting for the next week or so. Make sure to keep it iced over the next couple days and try and stay out of trouble, yeah?”

Tsukishima nodded and sighed with relief. He knew it wasn’t broken. He grew up with an older brother so obviously he’s already been coached on how to throw a proper punch without breaking your hand. Tsukishima had rolled his eyes at the time because the notion that he would ever care enough to punch someone seemed ridiculous. Well, now he can say that he was very much wrong and very much grateful to Akiteru. He would tell him as much but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Akiteru would probably hear about what happened from his mom anyway.

He and his mom drove home quietly. When they finally made it home, Tsukishima’s mom turned to him and said, “I hope you know that you’re grounded for a very, very long time.”

“I know.”

“I mean Kei what has gotten into you? This is just not like you at all.”

Tsukishima sighed. “I know mom…it’s just…this list…”

“Oh, I’m sorry your response to a list is _violence_? I raised you to use your _words_ , Kei!”

“I was just so angry! I wasn’t thinking…they just…Yamaguchi…fuck I don’t know mom”

“What doesn’t Yamaguchi have to do with any of this?”

“They were talking about him mom. I couldn’t stand there and ignore it.”

“I can admire standing up for a friend, but I don’t think it’s necessary for you to physically fight for Tadashi. I don’t think that’s what he would have wanted you to do. Now you’re suspended, unable to practice, and grounded! Next time let’s use that big brain of yours to do some thinking.”

Tsukishima nodded as a response and headed to his room. He pulled his phone out for the first time all day and looked at the ridiculous number of messages he had.

From: **Hinata** [8:13 a.m.]

_Tsukishimaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Have you seen the list?? I neeeed a copy do you have one???_

From: **The King** [8:26 a.m.]

_Should Hinata text you asking for a copy of the list, do not give him one. Thanks._

From: **Tadashi :)** [10:01 a.m.]

_Have you seen it?_

From: **Nishinoya** [11:41 a.m.]

_Tsukishima?? Bro, did not think you had that in you! How’s the hand?_

From: **Tadashi :)** [11:48 a.m.]

_Are you coming?_

From: **Tadashi :)** [2:11 p.m.]

_Hope your hand is okay. I’m sure you’re getting hell from your mom so text me later okay?_

Tsukishima sighed and laid down on his bed to stare at the ceiling. The glow in the dark stars he’d stuck up there when he was 12 were still there. They’d stopped glowing a long time ago but Tsukishima couldn’t bring himself to peel them off the ceiling and throw them away. When they were younger, Yamaguchi would pretend they had run away together and were living in the wilderness with nothing but themselves and the stars. Tsukishima would always get a weird feeling in his chest when Yamaguchi said stuff like that. He still does.

Tsukishima closed his eyes and imagined what their lives would be like if they just ran away. Just him and Yamaguchi and the stars. There would be no lists and no one to say hurtful things about the person he cared about the most in the entire world. He wanted to protect Yamaguchi from those things. He couldn’t stand it, and he still didn’t know how to handle this. He still hadn’t gotten to talk to Yamaguchi about it, so he genuinely had no idea how he was taking it. His least favorite thing in the world was seeing Yamaguchi cry. Even when it was only because of a sad ending in the movie they were watching, Tsukishima just wanted to take him in his arms and promise that everything would be okay.

Tsukishima slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamt of freckles and stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write longer chapters so hopefully the next couple chapters get longer and I hope to start shifting between more characters! I tend to write more from Yama and Tsukki's perspectives because I've been reading a lot of their fics, but I love some good KageHina moments and don't even get me STARTED on DaiSuga. 
> 
> Anyway I am ready to start getting these ships sailing!


	4. High School Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! We're jumping around a bit more in this chapter to see how all our boys are handling this. I have the next couple chapters planned out, so I'm excited to get some more out soon!

Tsukishima’s room was dark when he finally opened his eyes. His hand dragged across his bed until it found his phone, and he brought it to his eyes to check the time. _8:38 p.m…Shit._ He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he guessed the rather emotional day had taken a toll on his body. Tsukihisima unlocked his phone and brought his messages up to text Yamaguchi.

To: **Tadashi :)** [8:38 p.m.]

_Sorry fell asleep as soon as I got home. My hand isn’t broken but my mom is rightfully pissed._

Practice was well over by now, so it didn’t take long for Tsukishima’s phone to ding, indicating a new message.

To: **Tsukkiiii :)))))** [8:38 p.m.]

_Glad you’re okay but GOD Tsukki what happened??_

To: **Tadashi :)** [8:39 p.m.]

_Some douchebag had a little too much to say, and I lost my patience._

To: **Tsukkiiii :)))))** [8:39 p.m.]

_What was he saying?? I still can’t believe you punched someone!!!_

To: **Tadashi :)** [8:41 p.m.]

_Not important. How are you doing?_

To: **Tsukkiiii :)))))** [8:41 p.m.]

_Practice was rough. Daichi gave us all a big speech about you-know-what_

To: **Tadashi :)** [8:41 p.m.]

_Right. That whole thing is stupid as fuck._

To: **Tsukkiiii :))))))** [8:42 p.m.]

_Yeah it is :/_

To: **Tadashi :)** [8:42 p.m.]

_Don’t let that get to you. The person who made that has less functional use of their brain than Hinata does._

To: **Tsukkiiii :)))))** [8:44 p.m.]

_I’ll try not to Tsukki_

Tsukishima sighed. This kind of shit has always bothered Yamaguchi ever since they were kids. Usually, Tsukishima was there and could tell those fuckers to piss off, but this time there was nothing he could do. It was an unknown source and the entire school was eating it up because they clearly had nothing better to do with their lives. Tsukisihma could feel the anger burning inside him again. He would have thought that his anger would have subsided by now but no. It was a quiet presence that had remained under his radar, lying in wait. His fists were clenched again and his breathing was ragged. It just made it all worse when there wasn’t a way to find the person responsible. His anger was all-consuming when he couldn’t direct it somewhere and not being able to take it out during volleyball practice was only going to make it worse. Why did high school have to be so _cruel_?

_______________________

Hinata had been quiet on the walk home. The same can be said for Kageyama but that isn’t that out of the ordinary. Hinata hadn’t suggested they stay late to practice, and Kageyama hadn’t attempted to ask.

Usually, Hinata carried himself as tall as he could with his head high but not tonight. Kageyama glanced over at him. He hadn’t seen Hinata look this defeated since they lost to Aobajohsai at the Inter-High, and it sent a weird kind of pain to his heart. Hinata’s shoulders were slumped and his eyes were trained on the ground in front of them as they walked. He was barely picking his feet up enough to keep them from dragging and every now and then a small sigh was carried away by the wind.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama was surprised to hear Hinata speak at all and widened his eyes in surprise before quickly resorting back to his usual scowl.

“Hmm?”

“Why are you friends with me? Don't you find me...annoying?”

Kageyama stopped walking and it took Hinata a few steps to realize it. Hinata turned around to look at Kageyama and that’s when he saw it: the look in Hinata’s eyes. They carried so much pain and sadness.

“No, you annoy me, but I don’t think you’re annoying.”

“That’s the same thing”

“No, it isn’t, dumbass.

“It definitely is!”

Kageyama sighed and shook his head. “Everyone can be annoying at times. I don’t think it is an accurate way to describe you, so, no, I don’t think you’re annoying. ”

Hinata kicked the ground softly with his foot. “Well it seems like everyone else does…” he said in a small voice that Kageyama almost didn’t hear.

“Well who the hell cares what everyone else thinks? I'm your friend because I want to be. They couldn’t do half the things you can on the court. Who cares if you get excited about most things and that you have a lot of energy? That doesn't make you annoying, I think it’s cu—" Kageyama stopped and his eyes widened. His face suddenly felt hot and Hinata was looking at him curiously with his head tilted to the side.

“Uh—er..well…if they’d have put "dumbass" they would’ve gotten something right but they didn’t so…um…yeah…” Kageyama finished awkwardly with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He was doing his best to avoid eye contact with Hinata.

Hinata smiled a little. “Okay, Bakageyama. Thanks, I guess.”

Kageyama was only able to grunt in response and was thankful when Hinata turned back around to continue on home.

_______________________

Asahi heard a _snap_ and his hands dropped back down to his sides. That was his last elastic. He’d meant to stop by the store after practice to get more but had forgotten. He would have stopped there on the way to school but, he was running too late. Unfortunately, the hair was staying down today.

After yesterday’s events, Coach Ukai had decided it was best to give them the morning off after Daichi had briefed him on everything that had happened. Asahi was grateful to be able to sleep in a bit longer but ended up sleeping in a lot longer than a bit. He rushed out the door after grabbing his bags and started walking briskly to school.

He’d been up late worrying about the whole thing. He felt guilty. Some of his teammates were being ridiculed while he and a few others were being put on a kind of pedestal. Asahi didn’t like the additional attention either. People kept staring at him in the halls and in class. There was a group of girls waiting outside the gym yesterday afternoon that giggled when he and Suga had walked past as if they'd been waiting for them. Asahi just felt like he was being watched wherever he went and people he’d never talked to before were coming up to him and acting like they knew him. It wasn’t just girls who walked up with fluttering eyelashes and pretty little smiles, it was guys too. They threw up high fives in the hallway and tossed out a “hey man” when he walked by. For some reason it all just rubbed him the wrong way. The way a single piece of paper could change people’s perception of their classmates was weird. Asahi knew he wasn’t someone that really blended in with his tall stature, muscles, and long hair, but he’d never drawn this kind of attention off the court. It was all just so ingenuine.

Asahi ran his fingers through his hair to pull some of it out of his face. He had wanted to text Nishinoya last night to ask how he was doing, but what could he say? Asahi might not like the attention he was getting, but it was nothing like what Nishinoya was experiencing. He’d heard what people were saying and the jokes they made. It made him furious but he wasn’t the type of person to act, not like Tsukishima had. It’s not like Tsukishima was the type either, but it was easy for Asahi to understand why he did if it was about Yamaguchi.

It seemed everyone was still caught up in the list drama because school wasn’t any different from the day before. Well that was mostly true except the confessions Asahi kept getting throughout the day. Girl after girl pulled him aside in the hallway or approached his desk in his classroom. They brought gifts and sweets with them. The first one was the most awkward as Asahi had no preparation or warning. She had just come up to him and confessed her feelings. Asahi’s response was:

“Have we met before?”

As you can imagine that was definitely not the right thing to say. Asahi did his best to patch it up and turn her down gently but she still seemed pretty upset as she walked away, leaving the box of cookies on his desk. He heard the guys next to him laughing and one of them said, “Brutal, man.” Asahi felt horrible.

The guilt only grew and grew as the day went on. He tried to insist they keep their presents but they merely waved dismissively at him stating they had made them or bought them for him. Daichi and Suga had taken some off his hands to show some sympathy. Tanaka had eaten a whole box of chocolates while complaining that the women at this school needed better taste. Asahi wasn’t sure if he meant in chocolate or men. Either way, Asahi wasn’t offended. Nishinoya had seen him at some point in the day after he had just turned down another girl. Asahi was going to offer him some of the sweets he was forced to carry around but Nishinoya looked thoroughly pissed. Asahi assumed it was a reaction similar to Tanaka’s and didn’t want it to seem like he was rubbing it in.

“Looks like you’ll have enough girlfriends to keep you busy for a while,” Nishinoya said as he passed him. Asahi couldn’t quite discern his tone.

“Look, Nishinoya…”

“I’d stay and chat, but wouldn’t want to get in the way." The look he gave Asahi was strange. Asahi self-consciously curled some hair behind his ear under Nishinoya's intense stare. "Your hair looks…nice when it’s down.” The libero walked away without waiting for a response.

Asahi could feel himself blushing and watched Nishinoya as he walked away. He was about to follow him when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to meet the eyes of a short blonde girl he was sure sat at the front of his class. Asahi almost missed the chorus of _meows_ from down the hall as Nishinoya turned the corner.

__________________________

Hinata and Yamaguchi were making their way to the club room together. Kageyama insisted he needed milk and Hinata didn’t feel like waiting for him…or having to experience him getting yet _another_ confession as it was more than likely to happen.

They had decided to talk about the upcoming practice match with Nekoma and nationals. It was nice to get their mind off school and the list. It was difficult to think of anything else during the school day when people were treating them so differently now. Hinata had been dealing with jokes at his expense all day and was grateful to be going to volleyball practice now.

They were about to take the stairs to the club room when Hinata noticed a little figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned and noticed Yachi was sitting against a wall with her knees to her chest and her head down. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and little sniffles could be heard from where he was standing. It had only just occurred to him that Yachi hadn’t shown up to practice at all yesterday after school. He had been too distracted to notice. Yamaguchi noticed Hinata had stopped walking and turned to meet his gaze.

“Oh, Yachi…” Yamaguchi scratched the back of his neck and made his way over to her. Hinata followed close behind. Yamaguchi crouched in front of her and gently placed a hand on one of her forearms. Yachi looked up slowly.

“Yachi, what happened?” Yamaguchi asked. Hinata took a seat on the other side of Yachi and put his arm around her.

“I” – _sniff_ —“well”— _sniff sniff—_ “was walking to the clubroom…” _sniff_ “And I passed t-these b-boys in the hall. They w-were reading one of t-those w-weird magazines with the pictures of girls..y-you know?”

Yamaguchi and Hinata both nodded.

“And they saw me walking past and one of them said to me, ‘Hey, Yachi you should take some tips from these ladies.’ And turned the magazine to s-show me photographs of these w-women in bikinis b-because of what the l-list said…”

“Aw Yachi those guys are dicks.”

“Yeah, don’t listen to them. That list is stupid!” Hinata said and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Yamaguchi pulled a small packet of tissues out of his bag and handed one to Yachi. She took it with a small smile.

“Yachi, just because you don’t look like the women in magazines doesn’t mean you’re not beautiful,” Yamaguchi told her.

“Yeah, Yachi, there are so many ways to be beautiful! You definitely figured out one of them,” Hinata added with a smile. Yachi let out a soft laugh and continued wiping her tears with the tissue Yamaguchi gave her.

“Your worth as a person is not the sum of your body parts. N-Not that there is anything wrong with any of them! I just mean um…” Yamaguchi was blushing and Hinata was trying to figure out how to add onto that, but Yachi interrupted.

“I know what you mean, Tadashi. Thank you. Both of you. This whole thing has just been a little overwhelming, you know?”

They both nodded in response. Hinata heard footsteps and looked up to see the approaching figure.

“Oh, hey, Shimizu,” Hinata said. She smiled at him and Yamaguchi before her eyes landed on Yachi.

“You two should go on and get changed. I’ll stay with Yachi.”

Hinata gave Yachi one last half hug before standing up. Yamaguchi patted her hand and joined him. Before they made their way inside, Hinata threw one last look over his shoulder and saw that Shimizu had taken his place next to Yachi with her arm around the younger girl’s shoulders. He knew Yamaguchi and himself had done their best, but this was definitely something only a woman could really understand.

________________________________

Nishinoya had spent all of Tuesday night trying to convince him not to do it. Usually, he went along with whatever crazy plan Tanaka had planned but not this time. After a day of dodging people’s hands that tried to pet him and doing his best to ignore the _meows_ that followed him down every hallway, Nishinoya gave up on hoping people were over the list. High school was high school and that meant people would stoop down to their peers’ level in order to avoid ridicule and being outcasted. That meant people would play along with the jokes so as to not draw attention to themselves. As long as it wasn't them, it didn't matter that they were making someone else's life hell. It also certainly meant no girl would confess to anyone on the Not list because that would look bad. Nishinoya understood that, but Tanaka either didn’t seem to know or didn’t seem to care.

Because that idiot was going to ask a girl out.

Nishinoya didn’t understand what had gotten into him. Usually, Tanaka just hopelessly pined for girls like Shimizu from a distance and never seriously considered asking any of them out. He was pretty bad at talking to girls in the first place and now that he was labeled “desperate”, Nishinoya couldn’t imagine this working in his favor at all.

Whether he thought it was a good idea or not, he was going to be there to support his friend and all his stupid decisions. Tanaka had bought flowers before coming to school and now he was carrying them as he and Nishinoya made their way through the halls. Nishinoya was proud Tanaka was finally going to ask a girl out but why did the idiot have to do it _now_. If anything, it was jealousy. They’d both seen how many confessions Asahi had gotten the day before. Even Kageyama had gotten his fair share yesterday. Something about that had bothered Tanaka to push him to do this incredibly stupid thing.

Nishinoya saw her at the end of the hall. He gave Tanaka a good slap on the shoulder for reassurance before ducking into one of the nearby classrooms. He couldn’t hear that clearly and after a minute or so he peeked into the hallway to see her reaction, which was…not the best idea.

She was laughing. Oh god she was laughing. She pressed the flowers Tanaka had given her back against his chest and walked away laughing. Nishinoya couldn’t see Tanaka’s face as his back was to him, but Tanaka wasn’t moving. He was just standing in place with his hand resting against the flowers, keeping them in place on his chest. _Well fuck_.

Nishinoya walked down the hall to stand next to Tanaka. He didn’t say anything. He just reached up to give Tanaka’s back a few gentle pats before looking up at Tanaka’s face. He wore a blank expression. Nishinoya was thinking of something to say, but Tanaka was already walking away. He pitched the flowers in the nearest trashcan and threw his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Nishinoya jogged to catch up and they made their way toward the clubroom together without a word.

Everyone else was already in the gym or finishing up getting changed. Yamaguchi and Hinata were changing into their shoes and looking up to see Tanka and Nishinoya enter. Yamaguchi noticed the look on Tanaka’s face and immediately his eyes went to Nishinoya who only shook his head softly before changing into his practice gear.

“Tanaka-senpai? Are you alright?” Nishinoya heard Hinata ask. Nishinoya froze and turned to look at Tanaka who had stopped his movements as well. A few seconds passed before Tanaka’s head fell against one of the lockers and his shoulders began shaking as if…as if he was…Tanaka was crying?

“Hey, Tanaka, fuck her man, alright? You’re too good for her,” Nishinoya said. Yamaguchi and Hinata looked a little confused but decided it was best not to ask at that moment.

“Too good? No, dear Yuu, I’m just too _desperate_ and _loud_. I’m a Not! The idea of going out with me is _laughable_.”

Tanaka laughed but it wasn’t a normal, genuine laugh. It was bitter and mocking. He finished changing without another word and left. Hinata and Yamaguchi looked at Nishinoya expectantly.

All he said in response was, “High school fucking sucks.”

_____________________________

Yamaguchi couldn’t get his serves right in practice. He couldn’t focus on volleyball as much as he tried. He just kept seeing Yachi’s puffy, pink eyes and the blank look in Tanaka’s. So much pain and hurt created by a piece of paper. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Do people ever just stop and _think_? Do they not consider how words affect people? Especially at their age? The whole school could apologize but it would still never change anything. These kinds of things stick with people. The words written on that little paper will always be creeping at the edges of all their minds. Yamaguchi was still struggling to get over the fact that in the end the only things someone could say about him were lame and freckles. That in itself made it even more lame.

Seeing his friends hurting made it all so much worse, though. Yamaguchi noticed Hinata talked a lot less now and would stop himself from getting too excited about things. He caught Nishinoya checking his hair in window reflections and trying to push it down. Tanaka had been asking everyone yesterday if he should grow his hair out. Yachi had been wearing bigger sweatshirts as if to hide herself. They were all doubting themselves, and it was breaking his heart. Someone had chipped away at their confidence and for people like Hinata and Tanaka that was hard to do.

No one said anything to him, though. Daichi only offered words of encouragement when his serve hit the net yet again. The run at the end of practice was quieter than usual. Hinata didn’t challenge Kageyama to see who could finish first, and Yamaguchi noticed Kageyama looked a little sad about that. Tanaka and Nishinoya weren’t trying to trip each like they always did or climb onto Asahi’s back and demand he carry them the whole way. Everything was just so different and he hated it. He wanted his team back. Yamaguchi quickly wiped away the few tears that had fallen onto his cheeks and shook his head as if to clear it.

He picked up his pace to catch up with Nishinoya. “Nishinoya-senapi, I was thinking maybe we should take Tanaka-senpai to get some ice cream or something after practice…?” Nishinoya looked over at him and said nothing for a few seconds. Then, he smirked and looked back to the front.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. Bros before hoes, right?”

Yamaguchi nodded in response and a smile found its way onto his face. He mentioned the plans to Hinata as they were cleaning up the equipment.

“Oh, that’s a good idea! Friends before…um…I don’t know a good one for that.”

Yamaguchi laughed and finished helping put the net away. He heard Nishinoya mention something to Tanaka to which his response was only a shrug and a mumble Yamaguchi didn’t quite hear. He was afraid Tanaka had said no, but when he and Hinata came out of the club room after changing he saw Tanaka and Nishinoya waiting for them. Nishinoya gave them a small wave and they joined them.

They walked to the ice cream shop together and Nishinoya paid for Tanaka’s. They sat outside in the cool spring air and ate in silence for a bit. Yamaguchi noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and a cat leapt into his field of view. He and Hinata jumped back in shock. Nishinoya laughed and went over to pet it.

“Hey, look, Tanaka, it’s me!”

Tanaka laughed a little at that and went over to pet the cat as well. “This one is way cuter. I don’t think Asahi would agree with me, though,” Tanaka joked.

Nishinoya shoved him playfully, blushing. “Shut up Tanaka”

“Are you a house cat? Maybe you can ask Asahi to put a collar on you when you guys fu—“ Tanaka’s joke was cut off when Nishinoya tackled him to the ground. Tanaka’s laugh was muffled as he wrestled with Nishinoya, but it was still loud and strong. It was contagious and soon all four of them were laughing.

Eventually Nishinoya gave up on trying to pin Tanaka on the ground. The cat had run away as soon as the commotion started. Tanaka sat up and looked at the two first years.

“I may be loud but at least I’m funny,” Tanaka said.

“Oh, who told you that?” Nishinoya quipped. That earned him a slap on the arm from Tanaka, and they were both laughing again.

“Tanaka-senpai I think what you did took a lot of courage,” Yamaguchi said. Tanaka smiled at him. Hinata and Nishinoya hummed in agreement.

“I don’t think I will ever be able to ask my crush out,” Hinata added.

“How unfortunate for our dear Kageyama,” Nishinoya said with a glint in his eyes.

“Wha—”

“Don’t worry we won’t tell,” Tanaka said with a wink. Hinata blushed which made Yamaguchi laugh a little.

High school might suck, but it’s not half bad with the right friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~friends~
> 
> See you all soon!


	5. I wouldn't want you to be anyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this took me a bit. I got stuck somewhere in the middle and then life got busy so it was hard to find time to finish it up. I wanted to have more things in this chapter but this ended up longer than I thought it would, and I wanted to give you guys some new content. I also think the second half of this chapter I had planned works better on its own. I also spent some time planning out the next couple chapters to try and get these ships sailing. Super excited about what's to come!

The next week dragged on. He’d hung out with Yamaguchi over the weekend after practice but they really hadn’t talked about things. Tsukishima didn’t want to bring it up if Yamaguchi didn’t first, so the subject had remained untouched. Now, Tsukishima opened his eyes to another Monday. There were no signs of morning light yet but his alarm clock droned on anyway. Usually, he’d lay in bed a few more minutes than he should on Monday mornings, but he was honestly dying to be back at school and going to practice. He wouldn’t have imagined thinking that earlier in the year, but here he was excited to play volleyball. The last week had been spent copying Yamaguchi’s notes, watching random documentaries, and rereading all the books he had on his book shelf. One day he felt motivated enough to go for a run, which he quickly realized was a _mistake_. He would never understand why Hinata and Kageyama willingly did that on days off.

He threw on a light jacket and made his way into the kitchen to find his mom sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in her hands and her hair still disheveled from her pillow. At first, she didn’t see him walk in as her attention was on the novel she was reading. He said nothing but grabbed a plate and shoveled some of the eggs that his mom had made onto it. He poured himself a cup of coffee as well before he joined her at the table. When his weight met the chair, it made a small noise, and his mother finally looked up from her book.

“Back to school today, Kei.”

Tsukishima nodded as he shoved some eggs into his mouth. She put her bookmark in place and leaned back in her chair to look at him square-on. She squinted her eyes a little and pursed her lips.

“You have to promise me you’ll behave. I don’t want any more calls home from the principal’s office. I don’t want you causing trouble or letting that boy cause any trouble. You keep a cool head this time you hear me?”

“Yes. It won’t happen again.”

She gave him a slight nod to show she was content with his answer and got up to start cleaning up the kitchen. Tsukishima grabbed an apple out of the bowl before heading out into the cool morning air. It graced his cheeks like a kiss and he let out a little sigh. He honestly hadn’t thought about the possibility of retaliation. I mean he broke a guy’s nose. There’s no chance in hell that guy isn’t pissed, but Tsukishima knew he couldn’t afford to get suspended again. His mom would kill him if Daichi didn’t get to him first. That’s when he remembered he’d have to deal with Daichi this morning and groaned so loud a flock of birds abandoned their tree and scattered into the morning sky.

The walk to Yamaguchi’s house was quick and he knocked softly on the door. Only a few moments passed before he heard footsteps on the other side. It opened to reveal a tired-looking freckled face that melted away all the dread Tsukishima was carrying. He’d missed seeing that face in the early mornings.

“Tsukki! Good morning,” Yamaguchi said while trying to stifle a yawn. Tsukishima smiled fondly down at him.

“Good morning Yawn-aguchi.”

That earned him a chuckle which only made Tsukishima smile bigger, and he followed Yamaguchi inside.

“Ready for Daichi’s wrath?” Yamaguchi asked him as he bent over to put his shoes on.

“If by “ready” you mean have a new identity and a plane ticket prepared, then, yes, I’m ready.” Not a lot of people intimidated Tsukishima let alone scared him, but Daichi was one of those exceptions. Fleeing to a new country was definitely something he considered for a fleeting moment.

“Oh, Tsukki it won’t be _that_ bad! Just apologize profusely and kiss his shoes a few times. That should do the trick.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes but the smile still hadn’t left his face. They walked out the front door after Yamaguchi checked his bags twice to make sure he didn’t forget anything (which he often did). Immediately, Yamaguchi launched into a story about Hinata and Kageyama from the previous week and something about Kageyama’s lame attempts at flirting. Tsukishima wasn’t paying much attention to the story if he was honest. He found himself a little distracted by the hairs on top of Yamguchi’s head that always stuck straight up and all animated movements of Yamaguchi’s hands as he talked.

Tsukishima really had missed this; spending the early mornings walking to school with Yamaguchi at his side. He’d missed walking a close as he could to his favorite pinch setter. If they bumped here or there he didn’t mind and tried not to think too much about how a warm feeling lingered at the point of contact for a few minutes after. It was easy for Tsukishima to steal small glances at Yamaguchi from his height without Yamaguchi noticing. Yamaguchi was usually too engrossed in the story he was telling to notice how his best friend was looking at him as the early morning light started to surround them with its soft blue and yellow hues. What Tsukishima had missed more than anything was watching how the soft morning rays fell on Yamaguchi’s face and how his freckles seem to almost glitter like little stars in response. That was always enough to stir up the butterflies in Tsukishima’s stomach, and it took him the rest of the walk to school to get them to settle down again.

They made their way into the clubroom and started to change into their practice clothes. Tanaka and Nishinoya came in soon after and they wasted no time congratulating Tsukishima on his newly earned title as the “Bad Boy” of the volleyball club. Tsukishima was unamused but he caught Yamaguchi giggling behind his hand.

Hinata and Kageyama were bickering about something when they came in a minute later. They stopped as soon as they saw Tsukishima and Hinata let out a small squeal. Tsukishima flinched but he’d still admit (to no one other than himself) that he’d even missed that little orange ball of energy just a little bit.

“Stingyshima! You’re back! Let me see your hand!” Hinata rushed over to inspect the back of Tsukishima’s hand where the bruises had already faded to several different shades of yellow and brown. Hinata inspected it with his face a little too close to Tsukishima’s knuckles. Tsukishima dropped his hand after a few seconds.

“You’re lucky you didn’t break your hand,” was all Kageyama had to say.

“Luck had nothing to do with it. I just actually know how to throw a punch.”

“Knowing how to control your temper might benefit the team more,” Kageyama retorted while lacing up his shoes.

“Ah, yes, well I’ll be sure to think of the people next time, _your majesty_ ,” Tsukishima said with an ironic bow. Kageyama huffed and walked out the door with Hinata on his heels. Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi’s eyes on him but took his time switching his glasses out for his sports goggles.

“Tsukki…”

“I’m just messing with him, Yamaguchi. He shouldn’t take everything so personally.”

Yamaguchi sighed and got up to join the rest of the team, and Tsukishima turned to follow him. Everyone was already crowded in the gym to stretch, multiple groups formed in different corners. Tsukishima looked around until he saw Daichi at the far corner of the gym with his arms crossed over his chest. They locked as immediately and Daichi said nothing to indicate that Tsukishima join him but Tsukishima understood that much was implied. Yamaguchi gave him a soft pat on the arm and then went to join Hinata and Kageyama on the floor to start stretching himself.

The walk to the other side of the gym seemed a lot longer than usual with Daichi’s glare on him. Suga and Asahi were standing behind him and looked over at Tsukishima as he approached. Asahi had pity in his eyes and Suga had the same mixed with something that said _You did this to yourself_ , and Tsukishima knew it. He turned his full attention to Daichi. After seeing the look in Daichi’s eyes up close, Tsukishima wasted no time and went into a bow.

“I apologize senpai, for my actions. I should not have lost my temper like that and resorted to violence. I have embarrassed the team and myself, which I deeply regret. I can assure you this will not happen again.”

Daichi hummed in response. “I should hope it wouldn’t. That kind of behavior will never be accepted to consider this your second chance. There will not be a third.” Tsukishima nodded, still bowing. “Now, I think it would be best to avoid too much contact with your hand for the next few days to give it a few more days to heal and for the bruises to fade. Instead, I’ve decided you will be running laps during morning practices and sets of lunges, squats, jumping jacks, and wall sits during afternoon practices to get you back into shape!”

Daichi was smiling a little too devilishly, and Tsukishima felt his stomach drop further than was probably anatomically possible because he knew this shit was going to _suck_.

___________________________

Yamaguchi really wanted to say that things got better and that people got over it, but this is high school and drama was slow. Also, word of Tanaka’s rejection spread pretty quickly which only kept the fire going. Yamaguchi had heard someone put a collar and a package of catnip on Nishinoya’s desk sometime during the week. Someone had tossed their orange peel at Hinata during lunch period on Wednesday and said it should be with its own kind again. Kageyama looked so mad Yamaguchi thought he might just punch someone too. Shimizu mentioned something about seeing a group of guys slip an advertisement for breast enhancements into Yachi’s bag before practice one day. Thankfully, she’d taken it out before Yachi had seen and asked Yamaguchi to keep an eye out if something similar happened again.

A girl in Yamaguchi’s class that he had never particularly cared for walked over to him Thursday morning and handed him a small bottle. When he looked up at her, confused, she said, “You can use it to cover that shit up on your face”. Yachi later told him that it was full-coverage foundation or, in terms that he could understand, makeup. Yamaguchi hid it from Tsukishima and made Yachi swear not to mention anything, especially not the part where he cried on her shoulder for almost 20 minutes after school. Yamaguchi just wanted it all to end. He wanted them to have their fun and just leave them all alone. Asahi had tried suggesting Nishinoya talk to the principal but Nishinoya outright refused and said something along the lines of “That’s what they want”. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but agree. If he went to the principal he would only look lamer than he already did because he “couldn’t take a joke”, which someone had already mentioned to him at some point in the week.

The list that was always published at the beginning of the year probably had similar effects on the people who found themselves on it, but Yamaguchi had never noticed. Gossip never really made it over to Yamaguchi unless Hinata or Nishinoya told him, but their gossip was only ever volleyball or Shimizu-related. Tsukishima was never one to get involved in any sort of gossip or drama. Very few things earned his interest and attention, and high school drama certainly did not make that short list. That’s why Yamaguchi avoided talking about things but also because he didn’t want to worry Tsukki. He didn’t want Tsukki to think he was lame if he told him two little words on a piece of paper made him feel this insecure and unsure of himself. Tsukki would never let anything so stupid affect him like that.

To say that Yamaguchi was happy to hear the final bell on Friday was an understatement. He’d never gotten up from his seat that quickly in his life, and before anyone could blink, he was out of the room and halfway down the hall. All he had left was a practice match against Nekoma and then he got to spend the rest of the night playing smash and convincing Tsukki to watch a horror movie.

Luckily, Nekoma had agreed to travel to Karasuno for the practice match since the training camp had been in Tokyo. They were an interesting team, especially their setter. Hinata seemed to like him a lot, so Yamaguchi had tried striking up a conversation with him once or twice when Hinata would walk away for a moment, leaving the two of them alone. They usually talked about Pokémon, mostly, which usually took up enough time before Hinata rescued them both from awkward small talk. Kuroo scared Yamaguchi quite a bit, but he’d taken a liking to Tsukki. Yamaguchi really had no choice but to put up with him. He didn’t think it was necessary that Kuroo text Tsukki all the time or invite Tsukki to all those late night practices during training camp. Just thinking about Kuroo gracefully wrapping his long, muscular arm around Tsukki’s shoulder and whispering something into his ear that left Tsukki blushing made Yamaguchi want to punch a wall. He didn’t know why that made him want to punch a wall, but it just did. Yamaguchi tried to explain it to Hinata once, but Hinata had only said, “I don’t think Tsukki likes Kuroo like that. You don’t need to worry.” Yamaguchi didn’t understand why he would care whether Tsukki liked Kuroo or not. Tsukki could make other friends. Something like that would never bother Yamaguchi; he wasn’t a possessive best friend. It was just the way Kuroo walked around like he was the shit and thought he was just _so_ interesting and _so_ hilarious. Maybe it also had to deal with his perfectly-toned body and how physically close those arms got to _his_ Tsukki…um to Tsukki. Yamaguchi just didn’t understand why Tsukki put up with someone that arrogant.

Yamaguchi started grabbing stuff from the storage closet in order to start setting up. He was saving the net for last in hopes that more of his teammates would arrive to help. He was grabbing the poles for either side of the net when his foot got caught in the tangled mess of spare nets someone had decided to keep on the floor. He let out a little _squeak_ as he felt himself tipping backwards after losing his balance. He prepared himself for impact but instead felt a pair of strong, warm arms catch him from behind.

“Hey, there Freckles let’s be more careful now.”

Yamaguchi knew that voice and it made his blood boil. A blush had already bloomed on his face by the time he released himself from Kuroo’s grip.

“I was fine.”

“Yes, you looked fine on the way to landing on your ass,” Kuroo responded with wink that was accompanied by that irritating smirk he always had on his face. Yamaguchi looked him once over before walking back into the gym.

“Nice hickey,” he added over his shoulder. He didn’t turn around to look and see Kuroo rubbing his neck and attempting to stop the blush that had already spread across his face, ears, and neck.

Out in the gym, most of the Nekoma players were stretching, while Kenma stood at the center of the gym listening to Hinata talk enthusiastically about something. It was good to see Hinata almost his usual self. Kenma and the practice match were probably to credit for that. Yamamoto and Tanaka shouted greetings to each other from across the gym. Yamaguchi was glad their practice match was against Nekoma as it seemed to be restoring some normalcy in regards to his friends’ spirits. Tsukki walked over as soon as he saw Yamaguchi and offered to help set up the net. Yamaguchi noticed Tsukki had been volunteering to help a lot more during practices, and he knew it was because Tsukki needed to get back on Daichi’s good side. His workouts the past week looked horrible and Tsukki always looked ready to crumble to the ground on their walks home. Hopefully, he played well today and would be able to start practicing with the rest of the team again soon. Nationals were coming up faster than any of them would like to admit, so perfecting their defense was going to be an important task.

Kuroo stopped Tsukki in the door way of the supply closet, and Yamaguchi just rolled his eyes.

“Tsukki I heard we’ve been a bad boy,” Kuroo said crossing his long, muscular arms over his chest. Yamaguchi noticed Tsukki’s ears turn a deep shade of pink, which only made Kuroo laugh.

“Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki, were we defending our beloved’s honor? Did you slay the dragon and save the princess?” Kuroo ribbed.

“Shut up Kuroo,” Tsukki growled and pushed past him.

“That’s totally badass Tsukki. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Not nearly as badass as burning my neck with a curling iron,” Tsukishima deadpanned. Yamaguchi giggled after seeing Kuroo’s face flood with color. He said nothing else to them before turning away to join Kenma and Hinata.

“What happened to your neck Kuroo-senpai? That looks serious!” Hinata said, clearly oblivious. Kenma turned to look at Kuroo as he approached, and Yamaguchi swore he saw him blush.

Once the net was up, they started warm ups. Yamaguchi practiced serving with Nishinoya receiving for a bit before the spikers and blockers were up. Despite not playing for two weeks, Tsukki looked good in warm ups, or at least Yamaguchi thought so. He jumped with such ease and grace, and his long arms looked so elegant stretching into the open air to block the path of the ball. At one point Yamaguchi got a bit distracted by the small patch of skin that was revealed where Tsukki’s jersey had become untucked during a jump. The pale, toned skin underneath made Yamaguchi’s breath hitch in his throat, and his mind seemed to short circuit for a few moments before a ball flew into the side of his head. That snapped him out of it _real_ quick.

“Sorry, Freckles! My bad,” Kuroo apologized and bent to pick up the ball. Yamaguchi’s chest tightened at the use of the nickname yet again. He said nothing and picked up the ball before handing it over to Kuroo. Kuroo lingered for a moment with that dumb smirk playing on his lips. “Do you think Tsukki is a fan of freckles? Might be worth asking.”

Yamaguchi’s face was probably beat red, and he wasn’t sure if it was due to embarrassment or anger. His eyes dropped to the ground, and he was pretty sure he felt his heart fall down there too. He walked out of the gym and locked himself in the nearest bathroom. He felt the tears falling, but he made no noise. His eyes met their reflection in the mirror and Yamaguchi just lost it. He turned the sink on and started throwing water on his cheeks. He scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until they turned red with irritation. He hadn’t noticed the sobs he was letting out until he turned the sink off. He dropped down to his knees and bent over to cradle his head in his hands. He just wanted them fucking _gone_.

He’d stopped sobbing after a few minutes and just sat there on the ground. He heard a knock on the door and Hinata’s small voice on the other side.

“Yama? Are you in there?”

Yamaguchi rose from the floor and went to unlock the door. As soon as the click sounded, Hinata pushed open the door.

“Yama, wha—? Were you crying? What’s wrong?”

Yamaguchi just shook his head. Tears were stinging his eyes once more and threatening to fall. “I just can’t do this, Shouyou. I can’t do it anymore."

“Can’t do what, Yama?” Hinata asked softly.

“I hate these stupid fucking things a-and…me… j-just everything…I wish I could be someone else.”

Hinata didn’t say anything. He pulled Yamaguchi into a hug and just held him as Yamaguchi sniffled and bit back more tears. Eventually, Hinata pulled back a bit and looked up at Yamaguchi.

“I feel that way sometimes too, but I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else.”

Yamaguchi felt one last tear fall from his eye. He managed a small smile and said, “I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else either, Shouyou.”

Yamaguchi took a few more moments to pull himself together, and then they went back to the gym. Everyone seemed to be waiting for them, which only made Yamaguchi feel even more embarrassed than he did with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. He could feel Tsukki’s eyes on him as he joined the group, but Yamaguchi refused to make eye contact. This was just so lame he couldn’t bear to see the look on Tsukki’s face. Yamaguchi’s cheeks still burned from his attempt to wash off his freckles. He really just wanted to go home and lay in his bed with the curtains closed and the lights off, just hiding from the world.

Coach Ukai dove into the pre-match pep-talk and soon after Daichi said his piece. Nationals were coming faster than they’d all like to admit, so every day, practice, and match were crucial for proper preparation for what was to come. Yamaguchi really wanted to listen and let volleyball take over his mind but _Do you think Tsukki is a fan of freckles?_ was playing over and over, and he couldn’t make it stop. Tsukki probably thought he looked just as stupid as everyone else did, but he’d never say it. Yamaguchi wished he could be tall and fit like Kuroo with no freckles invading his clear skin because then Tsukki might…could possibly…maybe then would…see Yamaguchi as someone more than a friend. He might blush and get flustered like he did when Kuroo whispered things in his ear or made jokes about castles and dragons. Yamaguchi had accepted a long time ago that he would never be someone Tsukki would see _like that_ , so he didn’t know why he was bothering to fret over it now.

After Daichi finished speaking and the starters made their way onto the court Tsukki bumped his elbow against Yamaguchi’s arm to get his attention. Yamaguchi looked up to find questioning eyes, and Tsukki’s mouth opened to say something but Yamaguchi cut him off.

“Good luck, Tsukki! I’m sure you’ll do great.” He added a smile for good measure before taking his place between Ennoshita and Suga. Tsukki stood there for a few moments with a frown before moving to his position on the court.

_______________________________

The match did not go well. They lost every set. Kuroo had called Hinata “shrimp” like he always did, and Hinata starting missing every one of Kageyama’s tosses. His jumps were lower and lower until it seemed like he couldn’t get above the net at all. That seemed to throw Kageyama off and his tosses were never quite right for the rest of the team. He kept apologizing to everyone and didn’t look anywhere but his feet when the ball wasn’t in play. Before the game, Yaku had joked that Nishinoya’s hair wasn’t aerodynamic enough to allow proper movement for a libero. At first, Nishinoya seemed fine until he missed a receive, then he hesitated on every dive and never made it in time. Tanaka was frustrated but kept blaming himself. Coach Ukai tried to put in Yamaguchi to get a few points, but the serve didn’t make it over the net. It didn’t the set after either. The look on his face and the way his shoulders sunk the moment it hit the net broke Tsukishima’s heart. Everyone around him was just falling apart one by one, and no one could do anything. Daichi had tried to lift their spirits but after everyone almost simultaneously crumpled to pieces, even he looked defeated.

After the last set, which Nekoma won by a 10-point difference, Kenma pulled Kuroo off to the side. Tsukishima didn’t hear what was said, but Kuroo immediately walked over to Hinata and said, “Hey…uh Hinata…I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. I think you’re a great player.”

And that’s the problem. No one on Nekoma meant to offend anyone on the Karasuno team; they were friends after all. It was playful banter that under normal circumstances would have been taking wholly as a joke. People don’t understand how words have lasting effects. The list did not poke fun or make light hearted jokes. It wrote out five people’s insecurities and told them those things made them less somehow. The constant bullying by their classmates that accompanied the list definitely didn’t help, but the list itself was enough for them to see those things as flaws. Some people are loud and some people are quiet. There isn’t anything necessarily wrong with being loud unless you’re being disrespectful, but telling someone it is will make them see themselves differently. No one can change their genetics. We can’t control how tall we grow, how long our fingers get, how our skin naturally reacts to the sun, and many other things. Differences do not make people less, just different. Things are only seen as “less” when someone decided it was. Someone decided Nishinoya’s hair was “weird” and not “cool”, that Tanaka was “loud” instead of “outgoing”, Hinata was “annoying” instead of “energetic”, that Yachi had a “flat personality” instead of “shy until you get to know her”, and that Yamaguchi’s freckles were a bad thing when many people, especially his tall blonde best friend, thought they made him 10x more beautiful.

Other members of the Nekoma team gave similar apologies to anyone they thought they might have offended. Yamamoto was whispering something to Tanaka and Tsukishima heard Tanaka actually laugh a little. Tsukishima followed their eyes to see who they were talking about and he traced them to Kuroo. The purple spot on his neck was clearly visible from that angle and Tsukishima decided Kuroo probably wouldn’t mind being the center of attention for a moment.

“Hey, Kuroo?” Tsukishima called from across the crowd.

“Yeah, Tsukki?”

Everyone was looking at Tsukishima now. Tsukishima smirked and tapped his own neck before saying, “Cool birthmark you got there.”

A few people, who probably had already seen it, laughed. Others turned to look at what Tsukishima was referring to. Kuroo’s face filled with color yet again at the mention of the hickey, but he seemed to understand what Tsukishima was doing.

“I’ll try saving some ass for the rest of you,” he said with his signature smirk.

Tanaka and Yamamoto rushed to stand in front of Kuroo. “Kuroo-senpai, please help us to get girls like you!”

Tsukishima saw the blush spread to Kuroo’s neck. “Oh, uh, well don’t know if I’d be much help with that.”

“But you have a hickey! You’re a legend!”

Kuroo chuckled a bit. “I’m sure it will happen to you in due time. You just got to find the right person.”

Tanaka and Yamamoto nodded their heads as if he’d said something wise. Tsukishima snorted and rolled his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Tsukki? Upset I’m off the market?” Kuroo asked, batting his eyelashes mockingly.

“No, I do send my sympathies to whoever they are,” Tsukishima replied and pushed his glasses up his nose. Tsukishima heard a quiet, almost inaudible laugh to his left and turned to see Kenma with his eyes focused on the game he was playing on his phone but with a smirk lingering on his face.

The mood had definitely lightened a little after that and conversation between the two teams seemed almost normal. When the coaches finished their conversations, everyone wrapped up their own and said their goodbyes. As Nekoma walked out to get on the bus, Tsukishima noticed Kuroo’s hand placed lightly on Kenma’s lower back, guiding Kenma out the door as he played his game.

Coach Ukai cleared his throat and Tsukishima turned his attention to his coach. Coach Ukai looked…uncertain. His brow was furrowed, and he kept opening and closing his mouth as if he wasn’t sure if he should speak at all. Eventually, he just sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers for a few moments before dropping his arm back down to his side. 

“I’m not sure what to say. The team that played today is not the team I know you are. I know things haven’t been easy the last couple of weeks for some of you. I wish there was something I could do or say to erase what’s been done, but I can’t. All I can say is that you’re all amazing players and great people. The world, especially high school, can be really fucked up. Pardon my language, Takeda. What sucks more is that a million nice things can be said but our minds choose to focus on the things that aren’t so nice. I want you all to add something to your training regimen. This might sound cheesy, but it really isn’t. Every morning when you get up and every night before you go to sleep I want you to look in the mirror and say something nice about yourself. I want you to say it and mean it, and I want you to listen to yourself. Hear those words come out of _your_ mouth. Your opinion of yourself is the only one that really matters. You can start with small things, but I can assure you they will help you build confidence. Learn to appreciate different things about yourself. I don’t want to dwell on today, but I do want us to grow from it.”

Takeda-sensei nodded in agreement. “I was bullied quite a bit in my high school years. I did something similar in college, and it was a great way to become a more positive thinker. People have knocked you down, so you need to find the strength to stand back up. Coach Ukai and myself will be here to support you in every way that we can. I’m sure your teammates and families will be more than willing to lend you some strength as well until you find your own. I will be having a talk with the principal this evening about the behavior of the students these past couple weeks as it is inexcusable, and I would like to apologize for not being aware of the hateful behavior that has persisted these last couple weeks. I can’t promise we will find who is responsible for the list, but we will do our best. I ask that you bring any new issues to your captain, Coach Ukai, the principal, or myself.”

Coach Ukai dismissed them and everyone made their way to the club room. Yamaguchi changed silently beside Tsukishima. He couldn’t catch Yamaguchi’s eye and thought it best to leave the questions for later tonight.

“Hey…Hinata…would you maybe want to come over my house?” Tsukishima heard Kageyama ask. Both he and Yamaguchi turned so that both the setter and Hinata were in view. Hinata’s eyes were wide and he looked a bit startled.

“Your…your house? For, um, what?” Hinata was blushing and the words barely stumbled out of his mouth. Oh god this was painful to watch.

“To, uh, hangout or…or whatever,” Kageyama replied, now looking down at his feet to prevent Hinata from seeing how flustered he was. Hinata didn’t reply fast enough, so Kageyama quickly added, “I mean! I finally got Zelda and you were talking about it so I though maybe we could play it together or you play and I watch or I play and you watch or like whatever you want to do I just thought that would be fun for like a Friday thing you know? If you don’t want to that’s fine I didn’t really want to play it anyway looks kind of stupid. I just thought I would ask you know since you talked about it and I have it so you can like play it.”

Tsukishima was pretty sure Kageyama’s brain was short-circuiting. Someone definitely needed to turn that shit off and on again because all that was embarrassing. Tsukishima almost pitied the King because Hinata definitely didn’t understand what was going on even though it was painfully clear to the rest of them.

“Oh, sure, Kageyama, that sounds like fun. I’ll go home and shower then come over okay? Send me your address!” Hinata flashed him a big smile and left. Kageyama nodded but didn’t do much moving beyond that.

“Breathe, your majesty, don’t forget to breathe,” Tsukishima told him and rolled his eyes. Kageyama took a few exaggerated breaths, and Tsukishima realized he actually had forgotten to breathe. He was truly amazed those two had managed to survive as long as they had. 

Yamaguchi walked over and patted him on the back. “He seems really excited, Kageyama.”

“You think so?”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay low-key Kuroo and Kenma are one of my favorite ships, and I needed to have it. I've also always loved Yamaguchi and Hinata's friendship in fics. It's just so wholesome. Also Kuroo was totally teasing Yamaguchi that was not meant to be mean! Our dear Yama just doesn't know the things that Kuroo does so please don't hate him :(
> 
> See you all (hopefully) soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


	6. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I apologize for the wait but my laptop broke and then classes started so I haven't had the chance to write anything!
> 
> This chapter is also the longest so far, and I really loved writing it. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you all for the support, it means the world to me :)

Suga stepped out of the shower and the remaining steam that had been trapped inside rushed out behind him. He dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist. A hot shower felt good after a long week and a brutal practice match. Usually, Suga can come onto the court and calm everyone down. He usually has a new perspective and knows his teammates well enough to know what needs to be said, but this time Suga had nothing. He walked onto the court when Coach Ukai decided Kageyama wasn’t going to find his footing, but Suga couldn’t do anything to help. Karasuno wasn’t fighting the other team, they were fighting themselves. By the last set, even Daichi couldn’t offer many words of encouragement. Only Suga was able to see the worry and fear in Daichi’s eyes that he hid so well from everyone else.

Daichi hadn’t said anything while they were changing after the game. He was staring off into space and didn’t seem to hear anything Suga said in an attempt to start conversation. Suga knew Daichi was having a hard time with all of this. He felt the most responsible for his teammates and the treatment they were receiving at school. As their captain, he felt an obligation to do more to protect them and lift them up in hard times. Suga felt Daichi had very rightfully earned the nickname “Dad” from Tanaka and Nishinoya, even if Daichi hated being called that. He looked out for everyone, and Suga looked out for him. No one could read Daichi better than Suga, and right now Suga knew Daichi was on the brink of collapse. He knew Daichi felt hopeless and was carrying a large amount of guilt. He kept refusing to talk about it, but Suga knew he needed to get that stuff off his chest.

Suga invited Daichi to stay over since his parents would be gone for the weekend. He wanted Daichi to have a space where he felt comfortable to talk, and this was the first time in a while Suga could find them some alone time together. He’d already ordered pizza and had gotten loads of candy from the store on his way home from the practice match. Suga thought they both needed a night to just be stupid teenagers. Daichi would never admit this to anyone, but one of his favorite movies was _Legally Blonde_. Suga’s mom had been watching it one time a few years ago when Daichi was over, and Suga had come back from the bathroom to find Daichi sitting on the couch watching. Suga had seen a new copy in Daichi’s stack of DVDs in his room the next time he was over. Since then, Suga always suggested it when they had movie nights, and tonight was no exception. A little inspiration from Elle Woods couldn’t hurt.

After brushing his teeth, Suga stepped out into the hall and was about to head to his room when he heard a knock at the front door. He made sure his towel was tight enough around his waist before going to get the door. Daichi looked as if he were about to say hello until he saw Suga was only in a towel with his ash-blond hair still damp and askew from drying it off with a towel. Suga smiled widely at him and moved to let Daichi in. It took Daichi’s brain a few moments to register that he should probably stop staring and walk inside. Daichi choked out a “hey” that came out almost like a squeak. Suga turned to close the door to conceal the small smile on his face.

“Sorry, just got out of the shower. The pizza should be here soon. I’ll go throw some clothes on…unless you’d prefer me like this?” Suga said with his eyes innocently wide as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing.

Daichi just got redder and redder. “I um—er ye—no—uh—pizza is good.”

Suga winked at him and slipped past to get to his room. He threw on some gray sweatpants and a plain white shirt. He didn’t bother doing anything to his hair and just left it looking messy. Before he left his room, he grabbed the money his parents had left him for food for the weekend. He stopped in the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine he had gotten out and two glasses, and then he rejoined Daichi in the living room. Daichi still looked a bit flustered and the color hadn’t quite drained from his cheeks.

“Wine?” Suga asked arching the eyebrow opposite of his smirk.

“Oh, I don’t think we should…”

“I think after today we deserve to be stupid and careless. You don’t have to have any but I will be.”

“It’s your parents’ that would be rude of me.”

“Nah, my mom got this as a gift, and said she’d never drink it. We’re doing her a favor, Dai.” If anyone could convince Daichi to do something irresponsible, it was Suga. Not that Suga ever took advantage of that. He only convinced him to live on the edge a little and have some fun. Suga had taken Daichi to his cousin’s wedding the summer before, and Suga’s mom had let them have a little champagne to toast the newlyweds. In that moment, Suga had learned that a tipsy Daichi was irresistibility adorable.

Their entire second year Suga pretended he wasn’t aware of his own feelings, but that night he knew he was too far gone to pretend anymore. He didn’t know what Daichi thought, but Suga knew they fit together so perfectly. They balanced each other out and helped each other through hard times and celebrated each other for the good. When Suga had exciting news, Daichi was the first one he called, and it was the same for Daichi. They just seemed inevitable. The only problem was that Daichi was too embarrassed to admit how he felt. Suga wasn’t blind. He saw it in Daichi’s eyes, and he’d caught on to Asahi and Nishinoya’s jokes about Daichi’s crush on him. It didn’t feel right to ask him outright out he felt. Suga didn’t think they needed to rush anything, and he didn’t want to ruin anything by asking. Sure, Suga could admit how he felt but he was equally as scared. Daichi meant everything to him, and he didn’t want to push him too far and lose him.

Instead, Suga blatantly flirted with him any opportunity he could get. It was fun watching his usually composed captain turn into a blushing, stuttering mess, but it always just made Suga want to kiss him even more than he already did. Just pull him in and shut him up and feel those strong, muscular arms wrapped around his waist and then. . .

Suga was letting himself get lost again and pulled himself back to reality. He poured himself a glass of wine and sat back to look at Daichi who was definitely eyeing the bottle and probably debating whether he should have some or not.

“Ah, fuck it why not,” Daichi said and Suga smiled in response. Daichi poured some in his glass (definitely less than Suga had but he poured it nonetheless) and took a small sip. It was definitely cheap wine, and Suga could understand why his mom wouldn’t want to drink it. They were high schoolers, so they didn’t tend to be picky about the alcohol available.

The doorbell rang a minute or so later and Suga rose from the couch to go get the pizza. He came back in with the large box, and the warmth felt good on his arms. He hadn’t played that many sets in a while, so he was sure he’d be sore tomorrow. They took no time diving in and devouring more than half the pizza in a few minutes. Suga put on _Legally Blonde_ , and they just sat and enjoyed each other’s company for a while with the smell of pizza lingering in the room and a bottle of wine now half finished.

When they got to the part where Elle is invited to a “costume” party as a joke, Daichi sighed. Suga looked over at him inquiringly. Daichi just shook his head and said, “There’s always going to be people like that just targeting people because they’re jealous, entitled, bored, or whatever. Elle is so nice! I don’t understand why humiliating her would entertain Warner’s fiancée.”

Suga tilted his head and pursed his lips while in thought. “Reminds me of the people at our school.”

Daichi snorted. “Yeah I guess those kinds of people just exist everywhere. I’m glad Elle picks herself up and proves them all wrong. At first, yeah, she’s doing it to prove something to these people, but eventually all her hard work is for herself. That’s what I really respect about her. She’s a really strong person.”

“She definitely had support from her sisters and that lady at the salon to keep her from falling down too far,” Suga replied smiling now. He could tell Daichi was going somewhere with this, and he wanted to help him get there so they could finally have a conversation about everything.

“Yes! Their support and love were so essential. I mean in the end it was all her, but knowing she had people that loved her and wanted her to succeed is what made her keep going when she wanted to give up. Suga! We can’t let them give up! They’ve all worked so damn hard to be where they are to give it up now! Yachi is going to be an amazing manager and I’ll be damned if she gives up. Nishinoya is the Guardian Diety for fucks sake! Asahi loses his shit over how cute he is. This cat stuff is bull-shit. Yamaguchi is an absolutely wonderful person, and I honestly feel lucky to call him a friend. And when did freckles become a bad thing? They’re like little kisses from the sun! That’s rad as fuck! Hinata is this little ball of sunshine and energy. I know all of us wish, even Tsukishima secretly, that we could be half as passionate as him. Being around someone like that just makes you happier, you know? Tanaka? He has more courage than I ever will! I mean he went and asked a girl out in the middle of all this. I wish I could do something like that! I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to tell y—”

Daichi slapped a hand over his mouth and cleared his throat. He took a sip of wine in hopes of coming off as casual, which didn’t work but Suga was amused. He’d let that last part go because something more important needed to be addressed.

“We are their sorority sisters. We are and will be there for them whenever they’re about to give up. We won’t let them even think about it. Dai, we can’t fix this for them or change what happened to them. We’re going to stick up for them when necessary, but the most we can do now is be Delta _fucking_ Nu.”

Daichi laughed, and Suga could tell he was tipsy or drunk even because it was one of those full belly laughs Suga rarely heard. Suga would have laughed too but Daichi just looked so…happy. He hadn’t looked that happy in a while. Not since they won the spring tournament and realized they were going to nationals. Since, then he’d been a ball of stress from training for nationals and then the list, so it was nice to see him like this again. Suga’s heart was pumping out of rhythm and butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. He knew his feelings were probably plastered all over his face, but he didn’t care.

Daichi had definitely noticed because he stopped laughing and his mouth didn’t quite close and his eyes traced over Suga’s face. Suga felt like he could hear his heart, it was pumping so hard and frantically. Daichi was the one who leaned in first and Suga slowly brought his own face closer. They were mere centimeters apart and Suga could feel Daichi’s breath on his face. Daichi brought a hand up to Suga’s cheek and brushed Suga’s lips lightly with his thumb. He tilted Suga’s head slightly to the side and leaned in more to bring their lips together.

But before he could, Elle Woods shouted a loud “ME!” from the TV that startled them both. They sat back and looked from the other to the TV and back. Daichi’s blush went from neck to face to ears in a burning shade of red. Suga was sure he looked the same. What was _that_? They had never done anything remotely like that. And Daichi… _DAICHI_ was going to kiss him! Suga wanted to be upset, but he was sort of relieved. He wanted to kiss Daichi for the first time when they were both sober and not persuaded by alcohol’s tempting whispers. The desire he had a few moments ago was no different than how he felt every day, but he wanted to know it was what Daichi really wanted too.

Suga could have moved away but he didn’t. He stayed next to Daichi and they finished up the movie together. At some point, Suga had managed to rest his hand next to Daichi’s and hadn’t realized until Elle won her case at the end that Daichi had intertwined their pinkies.

When the movie was over, and they’d both eaten enough candy to make their stomachs hurt, Suga turned off the TV and turned to Daichi. “Hey, Dai?”

“Hmmm?”

“You know what would be a great idea? A team sleepover.”

________________________________________

Hinata pretty much sprinted the whole way home. He was trying not to get _too_ excited about the fact that Kageyama had asked him to hang out…to do something other than practice volleyball. Hinata was totally not overthinking this at all. He totally was not running to ignore the jumble of nerves that had set in his stomach. He just had a lot of energy. . .after a long, grueling practice match. . .and a full day of classes. . .He came in through his front door with a _bang_ and a _bam_ and a _whoosh_ and startled his mother who had gotten home early from work.

“Shouyou? Honey, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m great, mom! Kageyama invited me over tonight.”

“That’s nice. How was the practice match?”

“Oh, it was horrible,” Hinata said with indifference, scrolling through his messages to find that Kageyama had sent the address.

“I’m sorry honey,” his mom said and moved to give him a hug but stopped when she saw the look on his face. “Well you don’t look that broken up about it.”

“I was—I mean I am. It’s just…I don’t know I sort of forgot about it.”

Hinata’s mom smiled at him and ruffled his hair. She’d met Kageyama a few times when he’d come over to practice in their backyard or stopped by early Saturday mornings to pick Hinata up for a run. Hinata knew she liked him because she always offered him tea or invited him to stay the nights when their backyard practices ran too late even though Kageyama always politely turned her down. For a while it had seemed like they were more teammates than friends. Now, Hinata considered them friends, but he knew there was a part of him that saw…more.

Hinata’s phone buzzed right before he stepped into the shower. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kageyama’s name pop up on the screen.

From: **Bakageyama :p** [6:27 p.m.]

_I forgot to mention that you can spend the night_

From: **Bakageyama :p** [6:27 p.m.]

_If you want_

To: **Bakegeyama :p** [6:28 p.m.]

_Heck yeah!! Be there soon ^_^_

Hinata scrubbed himself head to toe and then did it again. He brushed his teeth and wrapped his hair in a towel like his mom always did because he thought it looked funny. He grabbed a second towel to wrap around his waist and walked briskly to his room. There was a pile of clean shirts sitting on his desk his mom had brought in earlier, so he grabbed the one on top and slipped it on over his head. He dried his legs up a bit more with the towel before pulling on a pair of jeans over his boxers. A sweatshirt was probably a good idea so he could put his hands in the pockets in case he got awkward and didn’t know what to do with them. He felt. . .awkward around Kageyama sometimes, especially when they weren’t playing volleyball. Hinata’s mind just went sort of blank and any words his mind managed to produce never made any real sense. Tsukishima would probably argue that the Hinata’s mind just wasn’t capable of producing anything that made sense in general.

Hinata grabbed his favorite hoodie, and felt a little less nervous with it on. He’d asked Yachi if he could put her design for the posters on a hoodie, and she’d enthusiastically agreed. That reminded him that he wanted to text Yachi and ask how she was doing. He hadn’t seen her much the last two weeks, and the last time he’d had the chance to speak with her was when he and Yamaguchi had found her crying. He sent a quick text her way before grabbing a backpack form the shelf in his closet. He stuffed some pajama pants and a couple extra shirts in it. To be honest, Hinata had absolutely no idea what to bring to Kageyama’s. He didn’t want to be unprepared because he’d feel awkward asking Kageyama for like...socks. He shoved five pairs of socks in the bag.

After walking around his room about three times and adding little things here and there (a phone charger, another pair of socks, a comb, deodorant, his wallet, batteries, gum, scissors, 3 crayons, a calculator, a pair of broken headphones, and strawberry chapstick. No, it wasn’t weird. He was just prepared! Maybe he should grab tape too. . .and napkins?

“Shouyou, you should probably leave soon. Oh, are you spending the night at Tobio’s?” His mother asked, leaning in his door frame.

“Uh, yeah, he told me I could. We’re gonna be playing Zelda, which is like long, so yeah. That just makes sense to do that, which is probably what he was thinking. I would think he asked his mom so it’s definitely okay if you were going to ask that. He would totally ask her first before telling me and if he didn’t I’m sure he’s asked by now so like nothing to worry about if that was something you were like worried about because you don’t need to worry because it’s okay. We’re playing Zelda and that’s takes time so that’s why I’m going to stay because otherwise I wouldn’t have to you know.”

Hinata’s mom couldn’t stop herself from smiling at least a little bit. “Of course, Shouyou. Have fun tonight, sweetie. Do you have everything packed?”

Hinata nodded. He’d used up all his ability to talk during his last ramble, so he picked up his back pack and moved towards her in the doorway. She placed a small kiss on the top of his head and he headed out the front door. He decided against taking his bike because he didn’t want to have to figure out what to do with it once he got there. The walk to Kageyama’s house had calmed him down a bit, but once he saw it come into view, his nerves reignited. He shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pocket in case his hands were shaking and followed the path up to the front door. One last deep breath and then he knocked softly on the door. After a few moments, he thought he hadn’t knocked hard enough so he raised his hand again to knock a bit harder. He was a bit too slow or maybe the person opening the door opened it a bit too fast because Hinata knocked on something that was very much _not the door_.

“Ow! Dumbass that was my nose!”

“Ah! Sorry Kageyama you opened it so fast.”

Kageyama huffed and took a step back to allow Hinata to come inside. Hinata hurried in and took his shoes off. Then, he just stood there awkwardly, waiting for Kageyama to start walking or say something. Kageyama just stood there for a few seconds looking at Hinata, which made Hinata feel even _more_ awkward. Did he have something on his face? That’s not possible he showered. Did his hair look bad? That was always a possibility. Maybe Kageyama was regretting inviting him over and was trying to figure out how to ask him to leave? Hinata wouldn’t be surprised.

Kageyama cleared his throat and looked away. “Uh I thought we’d eat dinner first.”

“Good idea!” Hinata followed Kageyama to the kitchen and tried to pretend he didn’t trip over his own foot. Kageyama’s house was simply decorated in a blue palette that matched Kageyama’s eyes, or at least that's what it reminded Hinata of. Kageyama’s mom had made enough food for what seemed like the entire team, but they finished it with no problem. Neither had really noticed how fatigued and starved for energy their bodies were.

Kageyama’s dad graciously relinquished the TV to them. Hinata sat on the couch and let Kageyama set up the game. Hinata expected him to sit on the opposite side of the couch, but was surprised when Kageyama sat right next to him with their legs almost touching.

“Do you want to try it out first?” Kageyama asked.

“Oh, no, it’s your game Kageyama you should play.”

“Well you’re the guest dumbass so here.” Kageyama placed the controller in Hinata’s lap.

Hinata wasn’t very good at the game, admittedly. All he wanted to do was run around and explore, while Kageyama begged him to start trying to find the towers.

“No, Bakageyama, I want to make all the horses my friends!”

Hinata held the controller above his head and out of Kageyama’s grasp. Kageyama was leaning over him and grabbing Hinata’s arms to try and get the controller. He made a cheap attempt of tickling Hinata which threw Hinata into a fit of giggles, but Hinata managed to hold onto it. They continued to struggle and Hinata was trying not to focus too much on all the places Kageyama was touching him in this wrestling match of theirs. When Kageyama almost pulled it out of Hinata’s hand, he pushed Kageyama’s face away with his palm in an attempt to push him back. Kageyama had much longer arms and definitely more muscle, so he wrestled Hinata onto the couch so that Hinata was lying flat on his back. Kageyama pinned him down with his legs and arms, and he was so close that Hinata was only a few inches from the pools of sapphire that were looking into his eyes. They sort of paused for a moment, once Kageyama had stopped Hinata from squirming.

Hinata could feel the heat rushing to this face. His breathing hitched when he realized how close Kageyama _still_ was. If a heart could beat through a chest, then Hinata was sure that’s what his was doing. Kageyama was just looking into his eyes, and the intensity of his gaze only intensified the reaction. Hinata tried so hard. He told himself _do not look at his lips, maintain eye contact_. He just couldn’t help it. Kageyama was so close, and… _on top of him_. Hinata’s eyes didn’t wait for permission, they moved on their own. Kageyama’s lips weren’t in a pout like they usually were; they were slightly separated and seemed to be coming closer.

Oh god. They _were_ coming closer.

Kageyama was lowering himself so that their faces were closer and closer until their noses practically touched, but then he paused. Hinata wanted to close the rest of the distance between them but couldn’t raise himself up. Kageyama’s eyes were closing and Hinata was starting to let his eyelids flutter close as well. He felt Kageyama shift again, but his lips never met Hinata’s. Instead, Hinata felt the controller be ripped from his hand and his eyes shot open.

Kageyama had moved off him and laughed breathily with controller in hand. “We’re playing how I want to play now, dumbass.” Hinata blinked at him and slowly sat up. Kageyama wasn’t meeting his gaze and kept his eyes locked on the screen.

“Uh, okay yeah you win,” Hinata said and managed to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He was sitting on the opposite end now with his chin in his hands. He wasn’t really sure what had happened. Was Kageyama teasing him? Did Kageyama want to kiss him? Did Kageyama know how Hinata felt??? Hinata was a ball of confusion and wasn’t really paying much attention to the game.

“Why are you sitting so far away?” Kageyama asked nonchalantly. Hinata looked over at him with bewilderment.

“Oh um I don’t know.”

“Move over here dumbass.”

Hinata did as he was told. He still left a few inches in between them and turned his attention to the screen. Kageyama sighed and shifted over until their legs were pressed against each other. Hinata’s heartbeat became erratic again and he did his best to keep his breathing under control. He looked over to peak at Kageyama’s face to find blue eyes already looking at him. Hinata finally noticed the blush spread over Kageyama’s entire face.

Kageyama cleared his throat. “I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable,” he said. Hinata’s mouth sort of fell open a bit and his eyebrows furrowed.

“That wasn’t—I mean I wasn’t—you don’t have to be—you don’t have to apologize! It was um okay—I mean good—I mean not uncomfortable.”

Kageyama nodded. “I would, um, like to you know.”

“Like to what?”

“Nothing, forget it.”

Hinata wasn’t sure what he meant, but didn’t want to push it. He was just glad things weren’t awkward and for some reason Kageyama wanted to be close to him.

They played Zelda for a few more hours, taking turns. Kageyama rolled his eyes when Hinata spent his turns playing with the horses, but said nothing. At some point when Hinata was playing, Kageyama’s arm had end up behind Hinata. Hinata hadn’t noticed until he handed the controller over to Kageyama and noticed Kageyama had to move his arm to take it.

Hinata wasn’t really sure what was going on, but he was enjoying it. Other than their almost-kiss and the frequent physical contact, nothing was different from how they usually were. Hinata got more comfortable the longer he was there. Kageyama’s mom had brought them tea and cake earlier, and she was super sweet.

“Tobio talks about you all the time. I’m glad we finally get to meet you.”

Kageyama had made a weird nose when she said that, almost like he choked on the mouthful of cake he had in his mouth. Hinata had only blushed in response. Kageyama talked about him _all the time_. Yeah, Hinata was going to file that one away for later use.

Eventually, they decided they wanted to watch a movie. They changed into pajamas first and Kageyama made popcorn. After getting dressed, Hinata had gone to sit back on the couch, but Kageyama grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

“Wha—where are we going? I thought we were watching a movie?”

“We are, dumbass. In my room.”

“Why would we do that?” Hinata asked and didn’t really understand the annoyed look Kageyama gave him over his shoulder.

There was a futon on the floor, that Hinata assumed was meant for him. Kageyama’s room was pretty plain. Their volleyball schedule was taped above his desk, but nothing else decorated the walls. A volleyball and some weights were sitting in one corner, and a dresser with a few picture frames on top was next to Kageyama’s desk. If Hinata had had to guess what Kageyama’s room looked like, it probably would have been something almost exactly like this.

Hinata noticed there was no TV. “Uh Bakageyama? Where’s the TV?”

“We’ll watch it on my laptop,” which Kageyama then grabbed off his desk. He sat down on the bed and motioned for Hinata to sit next to him. He was scrolling through some movie options.

“Pleaseeee no horror movies,” Hinata said leaning over to see Kageyama’s screen.

“Why not?”

“I get so scared! I don’t understand why people like them.”

Kageyama didn’t reply and clicked on a movie. Hinata didn’t see what it was.

“Wait what movie are we watching? I didn’t get to pick!”

“You don’t need to pick,” Kageayama said and pushed himself back on the bed to lean back on his pillows.

“I’m the guest!” Hinata

“So?”

“So, I should get to pick!”

“No. Come here, dumbass, the movie is starting.”

Hinata made a pouting face but crawled up the bed to Kageyama. He sat next to him and crossed him arms over his chest. The opening credits were just black and white pictures of a house with creepy music playing, and Hinata didn’t like it one bit.

“Kageyama…is this a scary movie?”

“You’ll like it.”

“I’m scared already this is creepy!”

“Come here.” Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to him so that Hinata’s back was laying against Kageyama’s chest and Kageyama’s arms were wrapped around Hinata. It definitely made Hinata feel less scared but this was very _new_. Kageyama was _holding_ him. Every cell in Hinata’s body was screaming, and he felt like he was going into sensory overload. He was hyper-aware of every inch of contact. Kageyama’s heart was beating rapidly and his breathing seemed shallower than normal. It made Hinata feel better knowing this affected Kageyama in a similar way. Smiling stupidly while watching the beginning of a horror movie was a bit strange, yes, but Hinata couldn’t help it.

The beginning wasn’t too bad. It was just a family going about their morning routine in a new house. The mom was investigating some weird noises coming from the attic. Hinata was on edge as soon as she went up into the dark attic and jumped when the furnace turned on.

Kageyama laughed and wrapped his arms a little tighter around Hinata. Just when Hinata relaxed, the door to the attic opened on its own for the young boy and he went up alone.

“Mmmpf.” The noise escaped Hinata to show his disapproval. The little boy ended up falling off the ladder and then weird crackling noises arose from the darkness. Hinata was shaking his head and moved his hands to cover his eyes.

“No, you have to watch.”

“Kageyamaaaaa it’s scaryyyy,” Hinata replied in a small voice.

Kageyama shifted a bit and Hinata felt Kageyama’s breath on his ear. “You have to watch,” he said in a low, deep voice right next to Hinata’s ear. His voice sent a heavy, warm feeling to a low part in Hinata’s stomach. 

The rest of the movie proceeded how you’d expect. There were too many jump scares, and Hinata had held Kageyama’s hands most of the movie. Towards the end, there was a scene with a demon thing that Hinata couldn’t bear to watch, and he’d turned to nuzzle his face into Kageyama’s chest, which Kageyama didn’t protest to. He had run his fingers through Hinata’s hair and told Hinata when it was okay to watch again.

When the movie was over, Hinata wiggled out of Kageyama’s arms and laid down on the futon on the floor. It only took a few minutes of lying alone on the floor in the dark for Hinata to get scared. This is why he doesn’t watch scary movies! He won’t be able to sleep for the next week.

“Kageyama?”

“Hmmm?” Kageyama already sounded half asleep, and Hinata decided he wouldn’t say anything after all.

“Nothing, goodnight.”

“You can sleep up here if you want. I know you’re scared.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

“No!”

“Dumbass, just come up here.”

Hinata didn’t hesitate. He made it back into Kageyama’s bed in one swift movement. Kageyama pulled the blankets over both of them. Hinata was facing Kageyama and could make out Kageyama’s eyes in the dark.

“You’re not annoying,” Kageyama said in the dark.

“What?”

“You’re not annoying. Not even close.”

“Oh,” Hinata shifted and placed his hands under his cheek on the pillow.

“You have this energy…that…I don’t know it’s like the sun. It radiates and touches everyone. Everyone is just happier being around you…I’m happier being around you.”

Tears were forming in Hinata’s eyes, and he couldn’t get words past the lump in his throat. Instead, he reached out with one hand and felt around for Kageyama’s hand. He grabbed it and squeezed it. After a few more moments, he felt capable of speaking.

“Thank you.”

They didn’t say anything else. Both drifted off to sleep with their hands still linked between them.

______________________________________

Everything was set up. Their favorite candy was stacked on Tsukishima’s desk and a stack of DVDs piled right next to it. They’d grabbed meat buns on the way to his house, and they’d taken turns showering. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had been friends since primary school, so sleepovers were second-nature.

Tsukishima tried not to laugh at Yamaguchi when he walked into his room with the towel wrapped on his head.

“What? I hate when my hair drips on my back you know that!”

“It’s a good look on you, truly.”

Yamaguchi punched him on the arm playfully and collapsed onto Tsukishima’s bed. Tsukishima tried not to think too much about how much he liked seeing Yamaguchi in his bed. He tossed Yamaguchi a pack of sour gummies and put the first movie on. Their sleepovers were tradition, so that meant they bought the same candy and watched their favorite movies of all time. The movie list hadn’t changed in years, and that was a big day when Yamaguchi had switched out _Aladdin_ for _Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse_. It had to go through many levels of approval to get finalized, but it ended up on the list.

They didn’t always make it through all the movies as one of them (Yamaguchi) usually fell asleep halfway through the third one. _Howl’s Moving Castle_ was always first because…it’s _Howl’s Moving Castle_. Enough said. Howl had been Tsukishima’s first crush, not that he’d ever told anyone that. His only other one was the fine beauty nibbling on sour gummies behind him. Tsukishima was probably like 13 when he fully realized that.

They watched the first movie in silence and just enjoyed each other’s company. The candy was mostly gone at the end, and Tsukishima tossed their wrappers in his trashcan when he got up to change the movie. As much as Tsukishima loved _Fantastic Mr. Fox_ , he needed to talk to Yamaguchi.

“Hey, Tadashi, can I ask you something?”

Yamaguchi looked over with surprise at the use of his first name and nodded.

“It’s about earlier today. Before the match started. When you came back into the gym with Hinata…your face was… what happened?”

Yamaguchi didn’t say anything for a few moments. Tsukishima knew he didn’t want to talk about it, but Tsukishima couldn’t just keep letting it go. Yamaguchi would never tell anyone how much he was hurting. He’d always been like that.

“It was nothing.”

“Yeah, I’m not buying it Tadashi. Please, tell me what’s going on.”

Yamaguchi sighed. “It’s stupid. Not worth mentioning.”

“If it makes you upset, it’s worth mentioning.” Tsukishima turned his body so that he was facing Yamaguchi to make it clear he wasn’t going to drop the subject.

Silence hung in the air for a minute or so between them, only interrupted by the movie that was still playing. Tsukishima was looking at Yamaguchi’s face, but Yamaguchi wouldn’t make eye contact. Tsukishima refused to say something before Yamaguchi, so he let the silence continue.

“It’s just the list…and I know it’s stupid. I know I shouldn’t let stuff like that get to me but it’s getting to me, Tsukki. That’s all everyone sees. I’m lame and boring and have _these_ ,” motioning to the freckles on his face, “and I can’t stop hating them and hating me for not being more.”

Tsukishima stared at his best friend with a frown. “More?”

“Yeah, more. I’m just not…enough. I exist to be the background of everyone else’s life. I’m not interesting or cool or attractive. I’m just _there_. And…and…I just wanted them gone. I wanted to wash them off and just have a normal face.”

Yamaguchi was crying now. Tears were falling from his eyes so fast Tsukishima had lost count. The sound of every sob cut through Tsukishima like a blade. Yamaguchi’s face was twisted with anger and sadness and pain. All Tsukishima wanted to do was take all the pain away and make everything better.

“No.”

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima with confusion. “What do you mean no? Tsukki, that’s all tru—"

“No. It’s not. So, stop saying it is. That’s all bullshit. You are so much more than that, and you might not see that but I do. Dammit, Tadashi, you’re my best friend. I would never be friends with someone if they were lame, so how could you possibly be lame? Everyone on the team loves you because you’re a great person. I’m writing my own goddamned list of cool as fuckers and you’re the only one on it. You hear me? You’re one cool ass mother fucker Tadashi and you better start believing that.”

Tears were still streaming down Yamaguchi’s face but a smile had sprouted sometime during Tsukishima’s rant.

“I’m a cool ass fucker?”

“The coolest.”

“Cooler than you?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Yamaguchi laughed. It was one of Tsukishima's favorite noises.

“I like your freckles.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes grew wide and a blush appeared behind the trails of tears that had stained his cheeks.

“You…you do?”

“Yeah they’re cu—uh they’re good. Look good. Make your face good—um—I mean your face looks good with them.”

Tsukishima wanted to fucking die. He pretended to be cleaning his glasses off with his shirt to have an excuse to look away. Yamaguchi was the only person in the world that could make him an inarticulate babbling idiot.

“You really think so?”

“TadASHI, if you ever got rid of them, I’d tattoo them right back on in your sleep.”

Yamaguchi wiped his cheeks and giggled. “Guess I’ll keep them then.”

“You better.”

They left the conversation there. Tsukishima handed Yamaguchi a few tissues, and they finished the movie.

_Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse_ was on next and Tsukishima decided to sit a bit closer to Yamaguchi on the bed when he sat back down. As expected, Yamaguchi fell asleep towards the end. His head had fallen onto Tsukishima’s shoulder like it did sometimes on the bus after long matches or training camps. The credits were rolling, but Tsukishima didn’t move.

He peeked down at his best friend, sound asleep on his right shoulder and smiled. Yamaguchi looked more innocent than he did when he was awake, which Tsukishima was sure was impossible. His cheek was squished by Tsukishima’s shoulder and a bit of drool had gotten onto Tsukishima’s shirt, but he didn’t care.

His favorite freckles still shone like little stars on Yamaguchi’s cheeks. It took a lot of restraint to not lean down and kiss every single one. Those kinds of things stayed in his daydreams where they belonged.

Tsukishima wasn’t really the cuddling type, but he wanted to hold Yamaguchi and keep him safe. In his arms, no one could hurt Yamaguchi or make him feel like he wasn’t enough. That had bothered Tsukishima more than anything; that Yamaguchi thought he wasn’t enough. In reality, Yamaguchi was every good thing Tsukishima had in life. All his best memories were with Yamaguchi. He brought so much light to Tsukishima’s life in ways he was sure Yamaguchi would never understand.

One year, a teacher had asked them to write what happiness was to them. Tsukishima had only been able to think of one thing that made him inexplicably and undeniably happy: Yamaguchi.

The moon may light up the night sky, but it would be a lonely night without the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DO NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE DRINKING but they're teenagers and it happens...and it'll probably happen...at some other point...in the future...not saying when!
> 
> Next chapter we have a team sleepover coming so stay tuned! I couldn't write a Haikyuu fic without one, so we're getting one. And do I have some good dares ;)
> 
> Kageyama with the ~moves~
> 
> Can you guess what horror movie Kageyama and Hinata were watching? Also, Hinata is me watching any horror movie because I'm a baby. There's no shame.
> 
> Does anyone else have sleepover traditions with their best friend(s)?   
> I think a lot of us can say Howl was one of our first crushes. The flavor. 
> 
> I will see you (hopefully) soon! Thank you so much for reading!


	7. The Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful wonderful people. I'm so sorry about the wait for this I just haven't been in the mood to write and then had no time to even try. I lost my grandpa a few weeks ago and then school has been relentless. Thank you so much for your patience and continuous support in my absence!
> 
> I finally found some time and energy to get back to this. I've been super excited to write this so I hope you all enjoy! Karasuno volleyball sleepovers are elite. 
> 
> Please read the end notes to vote on which ship you'd like to see more of in the coming chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The second Daichi said the words “team sleepover”, Nishinoya had a very terrible idea. This idea was whispered into Tanaka’s ear who snickered and gave him a fist bump in response. Now Daichi specifically said this could not get out of hand like it did last year. It wouldn’t! Nishinoya and Tanaka were only going to ask Tanaka’s sister for _three_ bottles of vodka this time, not _five_. Everybody wins! What is truth or dare without a little alcohol?

Nishinoya felt Suga’s eyes on him, but he avoided meeting his gave. The last thing he needed was Suga patronizing him. Being irresponsible every once in a while wasn’t going to _kill_ them. What’s the worst that could happen? Other than Tanaka daring Ennoshita to lick Ashai’s vomit off the floor? Nishinoya admits, they got a bit out of hand last year! But they were going to be far more responsible this time. Guaranteed or your money back!

The next week went by the same as the rest. Nishinoya ducked his head in the halls and pretended to not hear the hissing and _meows_ that followed him wherever he went. If he saw Asahi in the halls, he would walk the other way. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to let Asahi witness that bullshit he went through. Asahi would give him those big soft eyes full of pity and Nishinoya just didn’t want to fucking deal with it. He didn’t want to be pitied. This shit was embarrassing enough. The last thing he needed was for Asahi to see firsthand how much of a loser he was.

Nishinoya and Tanaka had been hanging out almost every day after school since the list came out. Sometimes they talked about it, other days they ignored the topic completely. At first, they pretended to not give a shit. Both acted like it didn’t bother them in the slightest. But after Tanaka got rejected by that girl, they’d been a lot more honest. It wasn’t worth pretending this shit didn’t suck complete ass.

Every day started the same, Nishinoya did his hair the same and told himself he wasn’t going to let these people shame him into wearing it flat. He would find some cat-related toy, accessory, or food on his desk when he arrived. There was a good chance he’d get a cat soon. He had gotten so much free shit out of this, he might as well. At first, he threw it away, but later decided to keep the “presents” he received. It became almost normal and definitely expected to see collars and catnip on his desk in the morning. He would pick it up and stash it in his bag unfazed. At some point during the day, some days earlier than others, he’d hear the comments about his hair start. The jokes were usually “anti-gravity”, “troll”, “Goku-lookin ass”, etc. As much as he hated to admit it, his hand would automatically drift up to his hair and start pressing it down in attempts to flatten it. Sometimes he’d stop himself, but most days he felt too self-conscious to let it go.

This whole thing really fucking sucked.

The promise of a team sleepover had gotten him through this bullshit of a week. On Friday, Coach Ukai let them out of practice a bit earlier than normal. Nishinoya and Tanaka wasted no time sprinting to get changed after throwing a bunch of equipment into storage, which earned them some angry shouts from Daichi about not cleaning up properly.

The walk to Tanaka’s house was filled with typical conversation revolving around Kiyoko-san’s new glasses and how many grapes Tanaka thought he could fit in his mouth at one time.

They tossed their stuff in Tanaka’s room and walked into the kitchen where Saeko was heating up some leftovers.

“Ryu, Nishi! How was practice?”

“Hi, Nee-san! It was alright,” Nishinoya said leaning against the counter and Tanaka proceeded to do the same.

At first Saeko thought nothing of it. She stirred her udon and hummed whatever song was stuck in her head. Eventually, she noticed their eyes were still on her, and they were far too quiet. Slowly, she turned to meet their eyes.

“What?” she asked putting a hand on her hip.

“Uh, what? What do you mean what? What?” Tanaka said nervously with his arms moving a bit too animatedly.

“What do you want, Ryu?” Saeko asked with a sigh.

“Oh, uh, well, we were going to ask uh…well we have our oversleep—I mean our sleepover—team sleepover tonight, and we were wondering if you could uh maybe…possibly…if you had time you know? To uh…”

“You need alcohol?” Saeko asked with an arched eyebrow and did her best to suppress a smirk.

“Um…yeah,” Tanaka answered.

“I don’t know Ryu I probably shouldn’t be supplying that stuff to you guys. Your captain wouldn’t be too pleased. You’re only in high school.”

“You used to drink all the time Saeko! That’s so unfair! We’re not children! We’re MEN,” Tanka retorted and crossed his arms over his chest. A scowl had replaced the blush on his face.

Saeko laughed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Ryu, but you have to promise me you guys won’t get out of control. You have to be responsible with this stuff if you want me to get it for you. I don’t want any trouble from your coaches or anyone’s parents.”

“Yeah yeah they’ll never know it was you. Can you get it or not?”

Saeko hummed thoughtfully and crossed her arms over her chest. “Last time, okay?”

Nishinoya and Tanaka nodded excitedly.

“Okay, I’ll run out now.”

“Only three this time please, Nee-san!” Nishinoya said. She laughed and shoveled the last of her udon in her mouth.

“Daichi is gonna kill us,” Tanaka said when Saeko left. Nishinoya nodded and patted Tanaka on the back.

“Well, better make the punishment worth it then, yeah?”

_______________________________________________

Yamaguchi had never been at a sleepover that wasn’t just him and Tsukki. Hinata had been talking about it all week long when he wasn’t talking about his and Kageyama’s almost-kiss. Yamaguchi was surprised Kageyama had taken things as far as he did on his own. He didn’t think the setter had it in him. Hinata’s spirits had been lifted for the week, which Yamaguchi was happy to see.

There had been many conversations about last year’s sleepover, but Yamaguchi had never been able to hear the full story. All he knew was that they had played truth or dare and things got a little wild. It’s a sleepover, though, so Yamaguchi wasn’t sure why Daichi was so concerned. That was until he realized Nishinoya and Tanaka were at the center of it, and then it started to make a lot more sense.

The sleepover originally was going to be at Ennoshita’s house, but Suga’s parents happened to be out of town for the weekend. Everyone, even Daichi, thought it would be best to have it at Suga so as to not disturb anyone’s parents, and Suga’s parents didn’t seem to mind.

Yamaguchi’s mom told him about thirty times to call her if he was uncomfortable or wanted to come home any time during the night to which he replied: “Mom, I’m in high school. I’ll be fine. These are my teamamtes! We’ve stayed together at tournaments and stuff.”

“I know Tadashi but it’s much different without chaperones present. If things get out of control, _call me_.”

“Okay! No need to worry. I’m heading over to Tsukki’s now, okay?”

His mom gave him a small kiss on the forehead as he walked out the door. The spring air of twilight was still cool but not uncomfortable anymore. The last deep reds and oranges were fading from the sky as Yamaguchi made his way to the Tsukishima residence. He waited by the front door and only a few moments passed before Tsukki joined him. The sky cast scarlet hues onto Tsukki’s hair and he looked like a torch ready for the night. Yamaguchi always walked a bit behind Tsukki whenever he could so that he could admire him without Tsukki’s inquiring eyes catching him.

They walked in silence for a bit. Yamaguchi knew Tsukki would get very little of that with Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka with them all night. The silence wasn’t awkward or anything. It was comfortable and Yamaguchi couldn’t think of any place he’d rather be than walking with his best friend with the smell of spring floating playfully through the air. Yamaguchi was content for the first time in a while, and he wished he could hold onto the moment a little longer.

The walk to Suga’s house was just a bit too short. It seemed Hinata and Kageyama had also just arrived. They were bickering about who had the better running technique. Based on fact that both of their faces were flushed, Yamaguchi was willing to bet they raced to get here.

Tsukki let out a characteristic exasperated sigh as he usually did when Hinata and Kageyama were up to their usual antics.

“Do you two ever wonder how much you contribute to global warming with all the CO2 you produce to say absolutely nothing of substance?”

“We can’t all photosynthesize like you, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi joked. Tsukki gave him a look that seemed along the lines of _whose side are you on?_

“Can we take turns climbing you like a tree, Stinkyshima?” Hinata asked innocently but Yamaguchi knew he was trying to make light of everything in the way Hinata does best. Personally, Yamaguchi found it funny, but that comment earned Hinata a glare from Kageyama whose scowl deepened past its normal point, and Tsukki was blushing awkwardly and, for once, had no sarcastic remark to shoot back with.

“Shouyou I don’t think you understand what that means,” Yamaguchi said with breathy laugh. Hinata looked at him confused. Yamaguchi shook his head and leaned past the him to ring the doorbell.

Suga was quick to answer the door, and he waved them in excitedly. They were the only ones there besides Daichi. Suga tricked Kageyama into helping him get the snacks together and Daichi was on the phone ordering a large amount of pizza that proably wouldn’t be enough.

Yamaguchi took a set on the couch next to Tsukki. “Hey, Tsukki, do you think we’re gonna play something like truth or dare? They did that last year.”

Tsukki shrugged. “I wouldn’t be surprised in Tanaka and Nishinoya-san bring it up. Why?”

“I dunno I’ve never played it before. I hope I won’t have to share anything embarrassing…”

Tsukki looked over at him with a strange look. “Like what?”

“Uh—er—well—nothing in particular I just imagine that’s how those things tend to go, especially someone like me who probably wouldn’t pick dare?” Yamaguchi was twiddling his fingers and looking away from Tsukki. Yamaguchi had seen people playing truth or dare in elementary school and one girl ended up confessing to a boy who ended up laughing in her face. Yamaguchi wasn’t prepared for that kind of situation.

“I think you should pick dare. You’d have more fun.”

Tsukki had been nicer to Yamaguchi as of late. Not that he was constantly mean to Yamaguchi but they usually had casual banter after Tsukki would say something sarcastic as he always did. Ever since their sleepover, Tsukki had been asking Yamaguchi how his day was and being more explicitly supportive, which was very very unlike Tsukki. Yamaguchi couldn’t say that he minded, but it was kind of freaking him out.

They didn’t have to wait long for everyone else to get there. Asahi showed up with an armful of 2-liter soda bottles and his hair falling in his eyes, complaining that he’d snapped his last hair tie. Ennoshita and Narita brought a stack of movies to get them through the night. Tanka and Nishinoya showed up a bit later than everyone else and were oddly quiet upon arrival. They shuffled their bags into a corner and kept asking Daichi if he needed help serving pizza to which Daichi replied multiple times “I think everyone can handle grabbing pizza for themselves.”

Yamaguchi and Suga exchanged a glance, and Yamaguchi knew they both had a very good idea as to why Nishinoya and Tanaka were acting the way that they were. Not that either one of them was going to say anything about it.

After pizza, mostly everyone agreed on watching _The Godfather_. Yamaguchi thought it was pretty good. Not good enough to make it onto his and Tsukki’s sleepover playlist, but still pretty good. Everyone had filled up on a little too much candy, and Nishinoya had proceeded to curl up on Tanaka’s lap.

Tanaka started petting his head, and Nishinoya let out a soft purr. “That I cannot do,” Tanaka started to say in an almost perfect impression of godfather from the movie. “I’ve known you many years but this is the first time you’ve asked for help.”

Hinata was rolling on the floor in laughter, and Nishinoya continued to sell his performance with a paw lick as Tanaka continued to stroke his hair.

“What movie do you guys want to watch next?” Daichi asked while picking up the trash around the room and tossing it into a large garbage bag.

Nishinoya replied with a hiss and Tanaka continued with his impression. “My dear Daichi. That I cannot do. Watch another movie you say? No no tonight, we do different. We play a game I like to call uh truth or dare.”

“Absolutely not,” Daichi replied.

Nsihinoya leaped off Tanaka’s lap and jumped onto Daichi’s back. “Pleaaaaaase Daichi pleaaaaaase! It’ll be so much fun! It’s our first sleepover this year!”

“I wanna play!” Hinata said, throwing his hand in the air. Kageyama grunted in agreement. Ennoshita looked like he was going to be sick, and Asahi looked about the same.

Tsukki readjusted his glasses and said, “Could be fun.”

Yamaguchi was completely taken aback and was gaping at Tsukki. Since when did Tsukki want to participate? Since when did he like spending time with the team unless forced?

Suga sat in the corner of the room chuckling. “Daichi, the kids wanna play.”

Daichi sighed, knowing he was going to lose this battle. “Alright, but if things get out of hand, it’s _over_.”

Nishinoya and Hinata squealed at exactly the same pitch, and everyone gathered around Suga’s coffee table.

“The rules…” Tanaka said and pretending to be reading an invisible book in front of him.

“We will spin a bottle to decide who is doing the truth or dare. The person before them is responsible for dishing out the truth or the dare. If one refuses to do the given dare or share the truth…the consequences are as follows…”

“Tanaka…” Daichi started to say.

“SHOTS!” Tanaka shouted. Daichi groaned.

“NO!”

“Don’t be such a party killer Daichi it’s just alcohol,” Nishinoya said.

“Do you remember last year?” Daichi asked, looking between the two of them pointedly.

“Of _course_ we do! That’s why we only brought _three_ bottles, not _five_ , Daichi! We learned our lesson!” Nishinoya said with a grin.

“I don’t think that you did…” Daichi said and pinched the bridge of his nose. Suga rubbed his back and was 100% holding in his laughter.

“If things get too out of hand, we’ll end it like you said. It won’t hurt to be a little rebellious, you know?” Suga said in his sing-song voice. Yamaguchi knew Suga’s words were pure sugar to Daichi and that Daichi had lost before he even admitted defeat.

“ _Fine_ , but things get bad, it’s _done_ and you two are running laps for _weeks_.”

“Booyah baby!” Nishinoya said and ran over to retrieve the bottles of vodka from their bags. Suga went to the kitchen to retrieve an empty bottle and some shot glasses for everyone.

“I will volunteer as the first creative mind to come up with a truth or dare. If it lands on me, then I relinquish this position to my trusty right-hand man, Ryu,” Nishinoya said and spun the bottle.

It landed on Daichi of course who sighed.

“Oh, captain my captain, first up eh? Well truth or dare my good sir?”

“Truth.”

“Ooooooof course. Hmmm…let me see here…who was your first kiss?” Nishinoya asked with an arched eyebrow.

Yamaguchi noted that Suga looked a bit _too_ interested in the answer. Daichi cleared his throat a bit awkwardly and said, “I haven’t had it yet.”

“WHAT. YOU? Daichi my good man how is this possible? You’re a catch!” Nishinoya said, shaking his head in disbelief. Daichi only shrugged and spun the bottle quickly to get the attention off himself.

It landed on Hinata next. “Truth or dare, Hinata?”

“Hmmm I would’ve gone dare but, no offense captain, I feel like you’d give me a pretty lame dare. I’ll go with truth!”

“That’s fair. Let’s see…who is your favorite player on another team?”

Without hesitation, Hinata said, “Kenma, of course!”

Kageyama’s sour face only got sourer at that. Yamaguchi noted the slight shift in his body language. Sometimes he wondered just how oblivious Kageyama actually was to how completely infatuated Shouyou was with him.

“This is a lame start. Everyone do a shot!” Tanaka said and started pouring the liquor into all the glasses. Daichi was about to protest until Suga shot him a look that said _relax_.

Everyone picked up their shot glass full of vodka. Yamaguchi had only ever sipped his mom’s wine at parties, so he knew he wasn’t prepared for this. Tanaka gave the countdown and everyone tipped the liquid into their mouths. Yamaguchi made the mistake of letting it sit in his mouth too long and almost gagged on it. He managed to swallow and grimaced as soon as it was all down.

“That was super gross,” Hinata managed to say in between gags, and Yamaguchi hummed in agreement.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Tsukki said and placed his shot glass back down on the table casually.

Hinata spun the bottle, and it happened to land on Tsukki, which Yamaguchi knew was the last thing Tsukki wanted to happen. Yamaguchi laughed anyway, which earned him a small punch in the leg from Tsukki.

“Well then, Stinkyshima, if vodka is so wonderful, take a five second chug! From the bottle!”

“ _Now_ we’re talkin,” Tanaka said.

Tsukki rolled his eyes and picked up the bottle. Hinata counted him down as the vodka poured into Tsukki’s mouth. Asahi handed Tsukki a cup full of soda to chase it with, which Tsukki took gratefully.

“Satisfied?” Tsukki asked Hinata and readjusted his glasses. Hinata nodded and sent Yamaguchi a small wink that Yamaguchi really hoped Tsukki didn’t see.

Tsukki then dared Ennoshita to say the alphabet backwards in one try. If he failed, which he did, he had to take a shot. Ennoshita dared Tanaka to put on a full face of makeup, which Suga went upstairs to help him with using his mom’s products.

Tanaka came downstairs with a full face and even false lashes. He did a little spin and started walking like a model back towards the table.

“What are you doing?” Tsukki asked, his words slurring slightly now that the vodka was starting to show its effects.

“I’m voguing you bitch.”

“Not gonna lie you look kinda hot, bro,” Nishinoya said.

“Damn straight. I look amazing.”

After taking a few selfies on his phone, Tanaka spun the bottle with a little vigor and it landed on Nishinoya.

“Oh, truth or dare my good friend?”

“I’ll take one of your finest dares!” Nishinoya said with a slight bow.

“Fabulous! Yuu, please meow like a cat after every sentence. Every time you forget, you must DRINK!”

Nishinoya laughed and punched him on the shoulder. The bottle spun around again and landed on Suga.

“Suga-san, truth or dare? Meow!”

Hinata giggled a bit and bumped shoulders with Kageyama, who blushed multiple shades of pink.

“We haven’t had a truth in a while, so I’ll do truth.”

“Okay, Suga-san, if you had to walk in on someone on the team naked, who would you rather it be? Meow!”

“That’s a tough one, Nishinoya. I’ll have to give it a bit of thought.”

Suga did indeed take a few moments to think it over before saying, “I would have to say my captain, but I’d be looking respectfully.” He looked over at Daichi and gave him a wink. Daichi could feel himself blushing and had to immediately break eye contact to maintain any source of dignity.

“Oh ho ho! Very scandalous gentlemen, very scandalous!” Nishinoya said. He ordered everyone to take shots in celebration after he took his one of his own for forgetting to say “meow”.

Suga shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully. Around again the bottle spun, and Asahi is its lucky next victim. Asahi is nervous by the look he catches in Suga’s eyes. He knows Suga has no intentions of taking it easy on him, and Asahi had a sneaking suspicion that Suga had prepared something terrible specially for him.

“Asahi! You big beautiful man truth or dare?” Suga said, his eyes glinting with mischief.

“Uh…” Asahi can feel the sweat forming on his forehead and his fingers mindlessly fiddle with the end of his shirt. If he picks truth, he’s afraid what kind of question Suga would ask. Suga knows far more than anyone else, especially the extent of Asahi’s feelings for one particular libero.

“…dare…” Asahi decides with a small smile. Suga looks slightly surprised by his decision and takes a few moments to think things over.

“Alright. Nishinoya?” Suga calls to the libero who had just opened a pack of sour gummies.

“Yes? Meow?”

“I’m going to need your cooperation on this dare if that’s alright with you?” Suga asks innocently. Asahi’s stomach was already filling with dread and regret. Suga wouldn’t push things too far, would he?

“Of course, Suga-san! Meow!” Nishinoya agreed with a big smile. The way his big eyes were lighting up flipped Asahi’s stomach in ways he was sure it probably shouldn’t be with the amount of vodka already in there.

“Excellent. Asahi, I dare you to bench press Nishinoya 20 times. Should be no problem for a whole man. Don’t you think?”

Nishinoya crawled over to Asahi so fast Asahi didn’t even have time to fully comprehend what Suga said. Nishinoya sat in front of him, eyes wide. The tiniest of smiles was on his face.

All Asahi could manage was nodding his head quickly a few times. No big deal. He only had to lift Nishionya. Put his hands on Nishinoya. Be in physical contact with Nishinoya. This was something he could do. Will totally not think too much into this because why would he do that? Oh GOD what if he DROPS Nishinoya?? That would be terrible. He’d probably break his own nose and injure Nishinoya as well. Could he lift Nishinoya? Well…probably. Was Nishinoya even comfortable with this? They hadn’t talked in weeks. Oh god did Nishinoya hate him? That was always a possibility. Well what if—

“Asahi!” Suga said, motioning to Nishinoya and pulling Asahi from his thoughts.

“Oh! Right, sorry…”

Asahi cleared his throat and laid down on the floor and put his arms in the air with palms face upward. Nishinoya crawled over and carefully climbed on top of Asahi’s hands. One hand held Nishinoya’s back and the other was towards his ankles.

Tanaka and Hinata had taken the liberty of counting rather loudly to twenty. Nishinoya was giggling the whole time and Asahi was really trying not to die of embarrassment.

After twenty, everyone cheered and Tanaka chest bumped Hinata, which sent Hinata flying backwards into Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

Ennoshita and Daichi helped Nishinoya stand up and as soon as Asahi sat up, he found Nishinoya right next to him.

“That was so sick Asahi-san! You’re super strong!” Nishinoya said and giggled. Asahi just blushed and pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear.

“Oh, it was nothing…”

Nishinoya was still giggling and leaning into Asahi. Asahi wasn’t sure what was happening but even in his drunken state he could tell he very much liked being this close to Nishinoya.

“It was a pretty good workout,” Asahi joked quiet enough so that only he and Nishinoya could hear.

“Oh, I think I could give you a pretty good workout,” Nishinoya said with a wink, which Asahi most definitely did not expect.

“That would be…yeah. We should work out together sometime,” Asahi said and his voice cracked in the middle. He had no idea where that came from, and he could only assume the vodka was talking for him now. If Asahi’s face got any redder, it was going to create a whole new color.

Suga was watching them with a knowing smile. His work here was done and now it was time to spin the bottle once more to discover the next victim. Asahi spun it half-heartedly, not wanting to move away from Nishinoya for too long. The bottle only spun around twice and it once again landed on Tsukki.

“Tsukishima, truth or dare?” Asahi asked, with Nishinoya now planted in his lap.

“I’ll do truth.”

“Okay…well…How about the fight you got in. Why did you punch that guy anyway?”

Yamaguchi’s head snapped up at that. He didn’t think Asahi would ask anything like that, and neither, apparently, did Tsukki who looked a little flustered at the question.

“Ah well it was because of um the bathroom. The posters. The stars—I mean freckles! Uh—er—Yamaguchi.” Tsukki managed to get out of his combination of stuttering and slurring.

Yamguchi’s eyes were so wide he was sure his eyes were going to just fall right out of the sockets. He couldn’t tell if his face felt hot because of the alcohol or if he was blushing really really hard. Tsukki was looking away and sipping the water in the cup Daichi had given to him to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

“Spin, Stinkyshima!” Hinata said.

The bottle landed on Kageyama for the first time, who had been fairly quiet the whole game. Tsukki looked a little too pleased at the outcome, and Yamaguchi was suddenly afraid for Kageyama’s life.

“Your majesty, truth or dare?”

There was an intense look being shared between them that could have struck down a hundred men. Kageyama finally decided on a dare.

“Okie dokie, well why don’t we have a you go around blindfolded and the first person you grab, you have to kiss.”

Yamaguchi had never once in his life heard Tsukki use the words “okie dokie” and had no idea how he felt about it yet. It was probably a very very positive response.

“Absolutely fucking not,” Kageyama said, looking disgusted. 

“Then drink, king.”

Kageyama picked up the bottle and was about to pour a shot when Hinata grabbed it out of his hand.

“No _way_ , Bakageyama. You’re being a coward! It’ll be fun!”

“No, it will not you dumbass.”

“You haven’t done anything! Come onnnnnnn.”

It was interesting watching Kageyama’s walls fall as quickly as they did in that moment. Only for one little orange-haired spiker. He huffed and put the shot glass back down. “Fine. Get me a blindfold.”

They ended up using an extra shirt and tying it around Kageyama’s eyes. Everyone dispersed and ran throughout the house so as to not be found first. Nishinoya decided to hop on top of the fridge and Tanaka had many failed attempts of trying to get _into_ the fridge.

Kageyama attempting to make his way through the house with arms outstretched. Suga and Daichi almost got caught but were able to escape quietly and without detection. He had almost grabbed Tsukki, who had chosen to stay on the couch, but Tsukki said, “I wouldn’t,” Even though talking was very much against the rules. It turned Kageyama away though, so Yamaguchi was a little relieved he wouldn’t have to watch Tsukki kiss someone else, even if it was just Kageyama.

Hinata wasn’t really trying to hide, but he didn’t want to make it obvious that he wasn’t. He obviously _wanted_ to be caught, but he didn’t want everyone to _know_ that.

He’d almost caught everyone else, Asahi almost three times, but he would always seem to turn around when he was near Hinata. Hinata couldn’t seem to figure out why.

Hinata eventually sat down in a room down the hall by himself. He was highly considering falling asleep right there on the floor. Alcohol made him so sleepy, why did people get so crazy?

A few minutes later, Kageyama walked in and Hinata squeaked in surprise. Kageyama stilled and walked slowly to where Hinata had made the noise on the ground. Once his toe hit Hinata’s leg, Kageyama bend down on his knees and reached forward. Hinata lifted his arm, so that Kageyama’s fingers wrapped around it.

“Caught you,” he said in a quiet, deep voice. Hinata’s heart felt like it was somewhere in his throat.

Kageyama took off his blindfold and cupped Hinata’s face with his hand. His thumb slowly stroked Hinata’s cheek and his eyes were focused solely on Hinata’s lips. Kageyama started to lean in and used his fingers to lift Hinata’s chin up.

“I still want to,” Kageyama said softly, and at first, Hinata wasn’t sure what he was referring to.

“I want to, too.” 

Slowly, Kageyama closed the distance between them and kissed Hinata so softly, it felt like a whisper. It lasted for only a moment, but Hinata felt electricity shooting through every nerve in his body.

Kageyama leaned in and pressed their lips together again but more forcefully this time. His hand moved to the back of Hinata’s neck and used it to push Hinata further into the kiss. Hinata reached up and his fingers found their way into Kageyama’s hair. The kiss got deeper and deeper and eventually, Hinata felt Kageyama’s tongue push its way into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata let out a small moan, and Kageyama pulled Hinata onto his lap so that Hinata was straddling his legs on both sides.

Hinata didn’t know how long it lasted, but things were going great until Suga walked in. “Oh! Well I guess you caught someone. What a catch he is, might I add.”

Hinata and Kageyama had sprung away from each other, but they knew Suga saw the whole thing. He winked at them before turning around to tell the others Kageyama had completed his dare.

They gathered back into the living room to continue the game. Daichi ended up shirtless, much to Suga's delight. Then, Narita had to sing Bohemian Rhapsody all by himself (flawlessly might I add).

The bottle finally landed on Yamaguchi. Narita was pretty long gone, as he and Tanaka had taken the liberty of doing a shot every time Nishinoya forgot to say meow after a sentence, which was much more now that he was talking Asahi’s ear off.

“Allllriiiiight Yams! Way to go buddy!” Narita said (or this is what everyone assumed he said as it was getting very hard to understand much of anything he or Tanaka were saying).

“Truther or darest?”

“Uh, dare!” Yamaguchi said, remembering what Tsukki had told him earlier. 

“Nice! So, what I would very much like to see is for you to slap Tsukishima like Pikachu did in the first Pokémon movie! I want you to mean it too!”

Kageyama snorted and Hinata snickered beside them.

“Uh…I don’t think so…” Yamaguchi said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“No, Tadashi, go ahead. I don’t mind,” Tsukishima said and turned to face him.

Yamaguchi shook his head again, but Tsukishima patted him on the head. “It’s a game Tadashi. It’s all a part of the fun. And I consent.”

Yamaguchi sighed and turned to face Tsukishima straight on. His first attempt wouldn’t even be classified as a slap. It was more like he just placed his hand on Tsukishima’s cheek. Narita and Tanaka roared in protest.

“Alright! I’ll do it…”

Yamaguchi took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and channeled just enough Pikachu energy. The sound of the slap cracked through the air and Yamaguchi flinched. He opened his eyes ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of his best friend in the aftermath. Tsukishima had had the sense to remove his glasses and now just had a red cheek and looked impressed for some reason.

“That was badass!” Tanaka said and shook Yamaguchi a few times.

“Way to put him in line,” Kageyama said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“I can’t believe Yama just did that!” Hinata said and fell back into Kageyama’s lap.

Yamaguchi finally met Tsukishima’s eyes, which were glittering with amusement.

“I’m sure you can hit harder than that, but thanks for going easy on me,” he said with a wink.

Yamaguchi, personally, had not drank that much compared to everyone else, but now he’s starting to wonder what the hell was in that vodka. Nishinoya was twirling Asahi’s hair and giggling non-stop at whatever story Asahi was telling him. Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Narita were debating whether the _Cats_ movie was real or just a fever dream. Suga was shamelessly flirting with a shirtless, drunk Daichi who was flirting back just as much. Kageyama would kiss Hinata’s hand when he thought no one was looking, while Hinata talked about _Zelda_ and _Insidious_ for whatever reason.

And now Tsukishima was acting strange. Yamaguchi felt almost dumb enough to consider the idea that Tsukishima was _flirting with him_?? But there’s no way. Then again, he did keep calling him Tadashi, which he rarely ever did.

Yamaguchi hadn’t noticed Tsukishima had gotten so close to him. Tsukki’s face was only a few inches from his own. Tsukki was examining his face rather closely, and Yamaguchi could feel his face heating up.

Suddenly, Tsukishima reached up and poked Yamaguchi’s cheek ever so softly.

“What was that for?” Yamaguchi asked his best friend.

“I was trying to figure out which one of your freckles is my favorite. I think it’s definitely that one,” and Tsukki poked the same spot on his cheek again.

“Tsukki…”

“I love all of them obviously, but if I had to choose it would be that one. You’re just so goddamn beautiful you know that?” Tsukishima said, his head falling slightly to the side.

“You’re very drunk, Tsukki. I think it’s time we went to bed,” Yamaguchi replied with a weird feeling in his stomach. Tsukishima was flirting with him, but he was drunk. Yamaguchi couldn’t be stupid and take all this seriously. Tomorrow they’d wake up and Tsukishima wouldn’t remember any of it. He doesn’t mean any of it, so why should Yamaguchi get his hopes up?

Tsukishima’s face fell a little but he nodded. It seemed everyone else had similar ideas. Futons were being pulled out. They had a limited number, so some people had to sleep in the beds. Suga had offered the guest room to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi earlier since they usually shared a bed during their sleepovers. Asahi was sleeping in Suga’s parents’ room, and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but notice Nishinoya had joined him.

Daichi took a futon into Suga’s room to give everyone else enough space in the living room, which was probably unnecessary now that Nishinoya had transferred rooms.

Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima down the hall with him and encouraged him to get changed. Tsukki ended up in his boxers and a t-shirt, which was good enough.

Yamaguchi pulled a trashcan to the side of the bed Tsukki was on and made sure he was laying on his side. He’d already brought in a cup of water and placed it on the nightstand next to Tsukki’s head. Yamaguchi plugged both of their phones in before climbing into the bed himself on the opposite side.

Tsukki’s breathing had already deepened and evened out, so Yamaguchi knew he was asleep. All Yamaguchi could think about were the words _You’re just so goddamn beautiful you know that?_

That and remembering how Tsukki’s eyes had filled with so much emotion and how vulnerable he had looked in that moment. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but think that Tsukki had really meant it.

Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukki. The moonlight was shining in through the window and illuminated Tsukki’s frame in the dark. Yamaguchi smiled to himself. In all the darkest times of Yamaguchi’s life, Tsukki was always the one to bring in light. He wasn’t bright and blinding like Hinata. No, Tsukki was the calm, soft light that illuminated the night. It didn’t try to force the night into becoming day. It made the night a little more livable. 

Tsukki had always and would always be his moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was super fun for everyone to read! I had fun writing it :)
> 
> stay tuned for the morning after! and we're gonna see our faves gain the confidence they deserve!!! Very fun bonding moments and also further development of our favorite ships. 
> 
> In the next chapter, I would like YOU the readers to decide which ship you'd like me to focus on! I have plans for everyone in the next chapter, but where would you like the fluff or drama to center around? I'll probably focus mainly on their perspectives as well. Let me know in the comments over the next week!
> 
> I'm not condoning drinking or anything but if you do (whether you're of age or not) please take care of your friends! Drink lots of water and know everyone's limits!
> 
> I honestly really like writing Nishinoya and Tanaka. I just think they're so fun and very much unlike myself. Sorry if the jumping of POVs was confusing but I didn't want to have to keep breaking it up after like two sentences and I think we'd all prefer to know everyone's reactions in the moment. I apologize for the lack of DaiSuga, but they'll have their moment! promise!
> 
> I hope the next one won't take me as long, but life is so unpredictable in these times! I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe! As always, thank you so much for reading and for the constant support!


	8. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So sorry for the wait! Classes are over for a while now, so I'm hoping to update more often and get this fic wrapped up!
> 
> The winning ship was AsaNoya! I added a little bit of the other ships as well, of course! I hope you enjoy some AsaNoya content with plenty more to come! 
> 
> For me, today marks two years clean from self harm! It's a special day, and I wanted to treat myself buy writing this chapter :) if anyone is going through something similar, please feel free to reach out. Your comments have constantly lifted me up these last couple months and I cannot thank you all enough for the constant positivity!
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter (it is a bit shorter than the last couple, but it seemed a bit awkward to start the next bit of the story with this chapter so I only did the morning after the sleepover!)

Nishinoya wanted to be grumpy. He wanted to groan and tell himself how stupid he was. His headache was absolutely horrid and the heavy nausea in his stomach promised a long day in the bathroom. However, he couldn't manage to focus on or do any of that with the strong, warm arms wrapped around him.

At first, Nishinoya wasn’t sure where he was. After a minute or so, the night before came rushing back to his working memory. The vodka. Truth or dare. Asahi’s big strong arms lifting him into the air—wait a minute. Whose strong arms were wrapped around Nishinoya. . .

Nishinoya attempted to turn slightly so as to not wake his sleeping partner. He strained his neck to gain a decent look but all he saw was a mess of long brown hair. It didn’t take long for Nishinoya to realize who that was. The puzzling part was _why were they sleeping in the same bed?_

Every cell in Nishinoya’s body was screaming. _Ohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigod ASAHI_. He was in bed with _Asahi_. Nishinoya promised every diety that he would die happy.

Asahi shifted a little in his sleep. His arms tightened slightly around Nishinoya’s waist and pulled the libero closer to his large, warm body. Asahi let out a small noise in his sleep that sounded something like “Yuu” but Nishinoya was pretty sure he was just hearing things.

Nishinoya was _sweating_. His whole body was in sensory overload. Just like what _the fuck_.

Asahi nuzzled his face into Nishinoya’s neck, and that was all Nishinoya could take.

“Fuck…”

He heard the door open slowly and couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with whoever was walking in, so Nishinoya decided to close his eyes and pretend to be asleep. 

“Oh shit.” He heard someone whisper. It sounded like Suga. “Daichi come here.”

“What Sug—holy shit!” Nishinoya heard Daichi exclaim quietly. This was bad. This was very very bad.

“Do you think that they…?”

“What? No! I mean I don’t know. We should leave them be.” Daichi replied.

Nishinoya thought he was in the clear until he heard someone else in the hall.

“Hey, senpai have you seen Yuu anywhere?” Tanaka asked, not realizing he should be whispering. Suga and Daichi attempted to shush him but the damage was done.

“What the fucking shit is that Yuu and Asahi?” Tanaka asked, excitement causing his voice to rise.

Asahi stirred behind him and Nishinoya was absolutely fucked.

“Mmmm?” Asahi stretched and opened his eyes. Nishinoya turned around to see his expression which was blank at first as his eyes adjusted to the morning light and took in the scene before him. It quickly changed to confusion and then panic when he realized everyone was looking at him snuggled against Nishinoya in a huge bed.

“Asahi—” Nishinoya began but was cut off by Daichi’s “We’ll be going now! Sorry for disturbing you!” and the slamming of the door.

The silence in the room that followed was unnoticed by Nishinoya because his heart was pounding so loud he was sure they could hear it at Shiratorizawa.

Asahi looked like he was going to throw up, and he still hadn’t noticed his arms were still very much wrapped around Nishinoya. Minutes passed without eye contact or a word, and it was driving Nishinoya crazy.

“Asahi…are you okay?” Nishinoya finally asked.

Asahi seemed to remember Nishinoya was still in the room and hadn’t moved either. Asahi suddenly became aware of his arms and pulled them away which made Nishinoya a little sad.

“I—I’m sorry—that was so embarrassing! I’m sorry! Are you—what do you—were you—I mean is this—do you remem—oh god I…” Asahi was frantic and his hands were gripping his hair and pulling at it anxiously.

Nishinoya reached up and grabbed his hands to still them. “Asahi, it’s fine. They were just looking for us. They didn’t take pictures or anything. Even though I’m sure Tanaka wanted to…But hey it was Suga and Daichi! They wouldn’t tell anyone!”

Asahi just shook his head. He knew them too well. They had been _waiting_ for something like this to happen. Asahi’s crush on Nishinoya was their favorite gossip. Sometimes Asahi wondered whether Suga shipped Asahi and Nishinoya more than he shipped himself and Daichi…which is saying a lot. On the surface, Suga is sweet and responsible. If you know him well enough, you know he loves drama and gossip more than anyone.

“Oh, they would.”

“Don’t worry about it! I mean we were pretty drunk last night everyone will think it’s pretty funny anyway,” Nishinoya reassured him.

“I wasn’t that drunk.”

“What?”

“I wasn’t that drunk,” Asahi repeated looking Nishinoya square in the face, his gaze unwavering.

Nishinoya was completely taken aback by Asahi’s assertiveness and didn’t notice he was blushing intensely. Asahi gave Nishinoya a little smile and shifted his gaze to his own lap where his fingers were nervously toying with the hem of his shirt.

“Oh…” was all Nishinoya could manage to produce. He felt like he had no air in his lungs. Asahi…had _wanted_ to sleep with him? _Cuddle_ him? Now Nishinoya _knew_ his face was scarlet.

“If you’re uncomfortable, I apologize. I-I maybe I was a little drunk? I don’t know you just came in and asked if you could sleep here. And we just kinda…oh god I’m so sorry. You hate me, don’t you?” Asahi’s gaze was still captivated by his fingers fiddling with his shirt.

“No…it was a nice way to wake up,” Nishinoya whispered. He was scratching the back of his neck nervously. Asahi’s eyes had shifted up to catch a quick look at Nishinoya. A smirk appeared on Nishinoya’s face, and Asahi’s mouth turned into a small smile in return.

____________________________________

Suga was internally squeeling. _Fucking finally_. Suga had watched Nishinoya and Asahi dance around their feelings all year. It was so damn frustrating. Hinata and Kageyama? Nishinoya and Asahi? Everyone seemed to finally be getting their heads out of their asses. Now if only he could get Daichi to…

Anyway! Suga is a wonderful senpai and vice-captain. He adores his team very much and most certainly looks out for everyone’s well-being. Suga firmly believed that he had a responsibility to keep everyone informed of important news! They were a family after all! Now he and Daichi had agreed they wouldn’t say anything, and he had no intentions of breaking that promise. However, Tanaka had made no such promise.

“Tanaka!” Suga wrapped an arm around his shoulder. They were the only two in the living room, as Daichi had gone to the kitchen to join Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita to get stuff out for breakfast.

“Yes, senpai?”

“That was unexpected!”

Tanaka tilted his head to the side. “Asahi and Nishinoya? Nah. They so obviously have the hots for each other. I’ve known for months.”

“Really, Tanaka? I would never have guessed!”

“Seriously?!? It was so in your face! Oh man I don’t know how you missed that one.”

Suga feigned looking contemplative. “I wonder…”

“Wonder what, senpai?”

“I wonder if everyone else is just as clueless. You could’ve told me yesterday they had feelings for each other, but I never would have believed you if I hadn’t seen what I saw this morning. I think you and Nishinoya are just so close that you picked up on his feelings better than the rest of us could have.”

“Holy shit! You’re right. Yuu and I are like so in sync! These bastards don’t know a damn thing! Oh, wait till they hear about this!”

Suga smiled at him and patted his head before making his way into the kitchen. His work was done. Now Suga would never spread gossip that would hurt anyone. Suga wasn’t evil, no no no. He was having fun, and everyone was obviously aware. It was impossible not to notice when Asahi misses spikes during practice because his attention is on a certain libero practicing off to the side with Yamaguchi or when Nishinoya not so subtly stared at Asahi's bare, muscular back in the club room when everyone was changing. Hell, even Kageyama had noticed. That’s when you know.

Daichi had put on an apron and was mixing up pancake batter. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita were busy trying to estimate how much milk they should leave for Kageyama.

Suga walked up silently behind Daichi and gently placed one hand on his waist. “Don’t you look very domestic?” He said. Daichi jumped a little and the red hearts on the apron ended up matching the color of the tips of his ears.

“Next time I’d like to see less under the apron though.”

Daichi almost dropped the whole bowl on the floor and Suga laughed. “I would like chocolate chips in mine,” he said and shot Daichi a wink before turning on his heel to get the bacon out of the fridge.

Suga could hear Tanaka eagerly explaining to Yamaguchi and a half asleep, incredibly hungover Tsukishima what he had seen this morning.

This was a good morning to wake up to.

_____________________________________

Tsukishima wanted to punch Tanaka square in the mouth. He just wouldn’t shut the fuck up and each word Tanaka produced seemed to bounce against Tsukishima’s head like a hammer. If his arms didn’t feel as heavy as Bokuto’s ass he might have managed to at least choke the air out of Tanka’s throat but sadly he had to resort to words as always.

“Would you kindly take your carbon dioxide exhaust elsewhere?”

“Aw, someone has a hangover!”

“Why don’t you go bother the other two dumbasses,” Tsukishima said and put on his glasses, which didn’t help his headache at all so he just left them off. Tanaka laughed and walked over to where Hinata and Kageyama were still fast asleep.

“Awww they’re so cute! They’re holding hands!” Tanaka had said before he left. Tsukishima only rolled his eyes in response.

“Are you okay Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked in a soft voice now that they were alone. His hair was sticking up in every direction and drool had dried on his chin. Tsukishima thought he looked fucking adorable.

“What do you think?”

“Sorry, Tsukki! I’ll go ask Suga-senpai if he can get you anything!”

Yamaguchi got up and walked briskly to the kitchen. Tsukishima sighed and attempted to remember anything about last night. There was the game and there was alcohol. That was all he could gather from his memory. Well fuck. Tanaka didn’t poke fun at him or anything, so he can only assume he didn’t do anything overly embarrassing.

Yamaguchi was back with two small pills and a glass of orange juice in hand. “Here you go Tsukki! Hopefully this helps.”

Tsukishima nodded his thanks and swallowed both pills and the entire glass of juice quickly. He wanted the headache gone as quickly as possible. He couldn’t think straight at all.

“Yamaguchi?”

“Yeah, Tsukki?”

“Do you remember last night?”

“Uh, yeah. Do you not remember?”

Tsukishima shook his head, brow furrowed. “Did I do anything stupid?”

“Do anything? No, not that I can remember,” Yamaguchi answered.

“Okay well did I _say_ something stupid then?” Tsukishima asked, not liking the way Yamaguchi responded.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened a bit. Oh god why did they widen?

“N-No! Of course not. Nothing stupid at all. You were…fine.” Yamaguchi shifted uncomfortably.

“You sure?”

Yamaguchi nodded, not making eye contact. Tsukishima did not like that at all. Did he say something? Oh god…what if he told Yamaguchi? Oh, fucking shit, what if Yamaguchi is freaked out by that? What if he had to reject Tsukishima and now feels bad even though Tsukishima can’t remember it. Fucking great.

“I’m going to help with breakfast! Want anything?” Yamaguchi said and stood up. Tsukishima just shook his head. What the hell was he supposed to do about that? He'd have to figure it out when his hangover finally went away. 

“NO WAY!” Tsukishima heard Hinata exclaim from across the room.

Tanaka was sitting in front of Hinata and Kageyama whose hands were still linked, Tsukishima noted.

“Hell yeah! Yuu is a man now!” Tanaka replied.

Kageyama looked uncomfortable, and Hinata’s eyes were as big as baseballs. “Wait, Tanaka-senpai…you mean they…?”

“Oh, I’m not sure I can say that…but all I can say is they were in the same bed and the shirt Nishinoya was wearing was most definitely _not_ his,” Tanaka said a little loudly. Ennoshita and Narita stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. Suga, Kinoshita, and Yamaguchi’s heads snapped up to where they were setting up the table in the dining room. Everyone had most definitely heard. 

Tsukishima noticed movement in the left corner of his eye. He put his glasses on to see Nishinoya and Asahi standing at the bottom of the stairs, frozen in place. Nishinoya’s head snapped down, and he pulled on the front of the shirt he was wearing to examine it. Asahi looked like he wanted to die and was staring at the ground.

“Wait a second this isn’t mine?”

Hinata gasped, and Suga’s hand flew up to cover his mouth. He wouldn’t have convinced Tanaka to tell everyone if he had noticed that or if he had known that Nishinoya and Asahi had…oh fuck he was the worst friend ever.

“Uh no, it’s mine. You sort of…messed up your shirt last night. So, I gave you my spare one…” Asahi said in a small voice.

“Oh, I thought I heard someone yakking last night. Was that you Nishinoya?” Narita asked.

“I guess…Oh wait. Now I remember. I threw up on my shirt on my way to the bathroom. You gave me one of your hair ties, Asahi, to tie my hair up, and you helped me…oh shit yeah. Sorry about that…”

Asahi blushed. “No problem. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Awwwwwwwww! That’s so cute!!!” Hinata said. “Kageyama would you take care of me like that?”

“Shut it dumbass,” Kageyama said, his cheeks tinted pink. Hinata pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Kageyama shifted himself so that they were sitting closer together and started tracing little hearts on Hinata’s thighs. Hinata stopped pouting.

“That’s sick! You must have drunk a shit ton. That’s badass,” Tanaka said.

Everyone laughed, and at the same time an oblivious Daichi came out of the kitchen and said, “Who wants pancakes?”

“Me, Dad-chi!” Nishinoya said and sprinted down the last couple stairs to be the first at the table.

“Don’t call me that…” Daichi mumbled.

“Darling, grab the maple syrup,” Suga said. Daichi, flustered, turned back into the kitchen. Yamaguchi giggled beside Suga who was far too pleased with himself.

Tsukishima was glad he had his glasses on. Yamaguchi’s giggles matched with the puffiness of his morning face scrunched into an adorable little smile was a sight to behold. Tsukishima would never admit this to anyone, but he really envied whatever the freak-duo had going on. They seemed to have figured out they’re the right kind of dumb for each other and weren’t trying to hide it from anyone. Ennoshita and Narita also seemed to have noticed because they were whispering quietly to each other and casting looks in the two dumbasses’ direction.

Tsukishima’s hangover decided that he needed pancakes and greasy bacon. And a lot of it. He stood up and stretched his long limbs for a few moments before making his way over to the dining room. Hinata arrived at the same time and Tsukishima put one his hands on Hinata’s head to push him back.

“Hey!” Hinata protested and swatted at Tsukishima’s hand.

“Children eat last.” Tsukishima said. Kageyama was giving him a death glare, which only made Tsukishima smirk.

“You can sit with your boyfriend at the kid’s table. It’s outside so we don’t have to watch you two make out.”

Kageyama scowled. That look would have other teams shitting their pants, but Tsukishima only found it hilarious.

“Shut up Stinkyshima. We can’t all be as miserable as you,” Hinata said and stuck out his tongue.

“If only,” was Tsukishima’s reply. He sat down beside Yamaguchi at the table who was looking at him weird.

“What?” Tsukishima asked.

Yamaguchi said nothing and turned away. _What the fuck?_ Tsukishima thought to himself. What the hell had he done to piss Yamaguchi off? No pissed off wasn’t it. Yamaguchi looked…disappointed? He always makes fun of those two dipshits this wasn’t anything different! Unless…oh. Tsukishima considered that perhaps he had come off a bit homophobic, which wasn’t his intention at all. He was so incredibly gay he wondered why girls even bothered confessing. It might have to do with the fact that he displays very little emotion in his day to day life, but either way he certainly wasn’t homophobic.

“Hey, simpleton.” Tsukishima called to Hinata who had taken a seat across from him and Yamaguchi.

“What Stinkyshima?” Hinata asked with venom in his voice. Everyone was so touchy today.

“No need to be so hostile, little one. I was only going to say I’m glad you and the other airhead finally figured out you were meant for each other. It was painful for us all to watch you two use half a brain cell to try and figure it out. Hope you guys are happy or whatever.” Tsukishima could admit the last part came out awkwardly. He wasn’t good at being…overly nice, especially with the dumbass duo.

“Whoa, Tsukishima you feeling okay? Why you being nice and shit?” Nishinoya asked from the head of the table. Tsukishima frowned at him.

“I’m only extending my congratulations to the two idiots for understanding what feelings are.”

Nishinoya laughed. “Do you even know what feelings are Tsukishima?”

Tsukishima’s frown deepened and he turned away.

“Anyway, congrats Shouyou!" Nishinoya said, shooting him a smile.

Hinata blushed and smiled at his senpai. Kageyama returned at that moment with a large glass of milk in hand that was already half gone (Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita realizing they had _definitely_ underestimated) along with a glass of orange juice for Hinata.

“Awww getting your boyfriend a drink!” Nishinoya said.

Kageyama blushed again. “Well…we’re not officially…dating or anything…” he said quietly, rather embarrassed. Hinata looked embarrassed too and nodded in agreement.

“Well why the hell not?” Tsukishima asked, surprising everyone, including himself.

“Yeah, why not?” Nishinoya agreed.

Kageyama looked at him for a few moments, confused. “Uh…we haven’t really talked about…none of your business!”

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows and shrugged, losing interest. He looked over at Yamaguchi who met his gaze almost immediately, but then Yamaguchi looked away quickly. Tsukishima had no idea why he was blushing.

“You okay?” He asked Yamaguchi quietly. Yamaguchi nodded quickly and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“grEAT, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi squeaked out. Tsukishima had no idea what his deal was now, but he thought it better not press him, especially now that Daichi was bringing out the pancakes. The third years emerged from the kitchen with Asahi’s blush still clinging to his cheeks following, Tsukishima was sure, a most interesting conversation with his two best friends in the kitchen.

Nishinoya and Tanaka fought over the largest pancake. Tsukishima put more food on his plate than anyone had ever seen him eat before. Narita and Kinoshita were having a sword fight with bacon at the other end of the table, while Ennoshita shook his head. Hinata had convinced Asahi to put some of his orange fluffy hair up in little pigtails with Asahi's hair ties, which made Kageyama blush a dark red color at the end result. Daichi brought out a separate plate with three chocolate chip pancakes, which he set in front of Suga. 

The morning ended with stomachs full of pancakes and a common feeling of contentment around the table. For some at the table, it was the happiest they had felt in weeks. For others, it was a relief to see their teammates looking and acting more like themselves again. A certain someone had woken up, looked in the mirror, and thought to himself that maybe his freckles were cute after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it :)
> 
> I've been watching a lot of Haikyu Tik Tok recently! If any of you have accounts I'd love to follow you for some good content :) I personally don't post but love going on to watch while I wait for the more episodes to come out. Also, how is everyone liking season 4 part 2?
> 
> COMING SOON
> 
> we're gonna see some confidence building! maybe a little insecurity from a firey libero? A little chaos from Hinata with another partner in crime (I'm not saying who!). Maybe some spicy captain, vice-captain romance? eventually... 
> 
> Stay tuned! I work the next couple days, but I hope to write a bit each day to get this story moving again! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around! Sending love <3
> 
> See you around!


	9. Say Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Aren't you proud of me, getting you a new chapter in only 9 days? It's okay you can say it, you're proud of me. 
> 
> This chapter was hard to write because I hate writing mean things, especially about Haikyu characters :( 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter and again I thank you all for continuing to follow me on this journey! It's so nice to read all your comments :)

Hinata spent all day Sunday procrastinating his math and literature assignments. Instead, he played Animal Crossing while on the phone with Kenma who was playing some weird indie game Hinata had never heard of. Hinata wanted to call and tell him about his kiss with Kageyama at the sleepover.

“I’m surprised it happened that fast. Are you two a thing then?”

“A thing?” Hinata questioned as he brought new fossils for Blathers to assess.

“Official and everything.”

“Oh…well not exactly. We never really got around to talking about it? Is that weird?”

Kenma paused for a few moments, which made Hinata nervous. “Everyone’s different and Kageyama doesn’t seem like someone who knows what to do in these situations. Kuroo didn’t even ask me he just told me we were boyfriends.”

“Yeah well it was a given considering you guys were sucking face in the hallway at training camp,” Hinata said, laughing.

“You never told anyone about that right?” Kenma asked, sounding nervous.

“Of course I didn’t! You guys can still date in secret or whatever. I don’t get why you guys do that.”

“It’s…complicated. When people know, they get weird and think they are entitled to know about your personal life. They want to know when we fight, if we broke up, if we’re having sex or whatever. People just create drama, and I don’t want that kind of attention.”

“Makes sense I guess. I just always feel so _gwahh_ around Kageyama. It’s hard to hold all that in you know?”

Kenma laughed. “Yeah, I know Shouyou. I think you should ask him yourself if he doesn’t bring it up. He clearly likes you. If you want to be with him, you have to tell him that. Kageyama seems pretty dense and probably is more nervous than you about this sort of thing.

“He wasn’t nervous about making out with me!” Hinata blushed at the memory of sitting in Kageyama’s lap with his long, elegant fingers grabbing and pulling at Hinata's hair.

“That’s one thing, but expressing your feelings and being vulnerable with words is a lot different. From what I’ve experienced myself and from what you’ve told me about him, he doesn’t seem that good at words.”

“Well…neither am I. I got an F on my last history essay.”

“I wouldn’t say that’s true. You always know the right thing to say to people, especially during a match. You lift people up all the time.”

“I mean… I guess…” Hinata said, frowning. He had been mindlessly running around his museum for the last few minutes.

“Tell him how you feel. You guys can’t keep trying to tell each other physically.”

“I guess he has sort of told me? I just thought he was doing that to make me feel better about the list.”

“Oh, yeah. That whole thing is fucked up. How’s that been going?” Kenma asked, his voice was even and cautious. Hinata hadn’t talked about the list for the last week or so, so Kenma had no idea how Hinata had been handling it.

“Eh. People are mean. Someone left a sign on my desk last week that said ‘Tangerines 50 yen’.”

Kenma sighed. “Why don’t these people just drop it?”

Hinata shrugged, then remembered Kenma couldn’t see him. “Dunno. I don’t know what to do.”

“Do something to retaliate.”

“I can’t fight the whole school!”

“Obviously, Shouyou, I meant make a statement. Dress up like a tangerine, talk in gibberish whenever someone addresses you, bark at them, tell everyone random facts about tangerines, or just something stupid.”

Hinata set down his controller and turned the idea over in his head. “What would that do?”

“It’s not fun for them if you fight back in some way. If they want to call you annoying, then be annoying on purpose. Make them regret saying the shit they say, or just shock them so much that they don’t know what to say.”

They stayed on the phone for another hour or so until Hinata’s mother came in and told him to go to bed. Talking with Kenma always made him feel better. Kenma was very level-headed and told Hinata what he needed to hear. Hinata had no idea how he was going to “fight back” as Kenma had put, but Nishinoya would probably have good ideas.

Hinata fell asleep quickly, his dreams filled with talking tangerines.

_________________________________________

Nishinoya had been up late thinking about the events of the weekend. The thoughts just wouldn’t stop, and he couldn’t stop himself from overthinking every little detail of that night and the following morning. As a result, he woke up late and got dressed so quickly that he didn’t even bother to tie his shoes. This was the first time in years that he didn’t style his hair into its signature look. It hung around his eyes the way it did after he showered. His grandfather gave him a weird look when Nishinoya walked into the kitchen.

“Yuu?”

Nishinoya grabbed a few apples and filled his water bottle, not meeting his grandfather’s eyes.

“Is everything alright?” his grandfather pressed.

Nishinoya didn’t make eye contact but replied, “Everything is fine why do you ask?”

“You just haven’t seemed yourself lately…and now…” his grandfather trailed off, taking a small sip of tea and analyzing his grandson over the edge of the mug.

“Weird. I’m fine, thank you for asking.” Nishinoya shoved the apples into his bag and said goodbye to his grandfather who watched his grandson’s back with a furrowed brow.

Nishinoya had a whole walk to school to continue brooding over the emotional turmoil he’d been dealing with all weekend. First of all, he woke up next to Asahi Sunday morning. He learned he’d spent the night vomiting on himself, which is lovely to visualize. Sunday morning, before Suga and Daichi had walked in, Nishinoya had allowed himself to think that just maybe Asahi liked him too. That Asahi felt _that way_ , but when Nishinoya heard he’d gotten sick he understood what happened. Asahi is a great guy, and he would have taken care of anyone the way he’d taken care of Nishinoya. Nishinoya wasn’t special. In his sleep, Asahi must’ve snuggled Nishinoya thinking it was one of his teddy bears or some shit. Just a normal occurrence in his sleep and not to be taken personally whatsoever.

In conclusion, Nishinoya was simping for this god-like man with the personality of a marshmallow who would never see Nishinoya _that way_. Asahi was too nice to tell a drunk, blacked out Nishinoya that he didn’t want him to sleep in the same bed. Asahi was too nice to let someone throw up on themselves and not give them something to change into. Asahi was too nice to tell Nishinoya that he was embarrassed the next morning when Suga, Daichi, and Tanaka found them together in bed. Nishinoya was sure the third years got a good laugh out of that.

Nishinoya made it all the way to the gym before he realized he had meant to bring Asahi’s shirt to return it to him. Well, fuck, now Asahi is going to think he’s _creepy_ and wants to keep it. At this point, Nishinoya would write the next list and just add every new reason he’s learned to dislike himself over the past month. It would just make it easy on the bastard that wrote the first one.

Everyone seemed to be running late this morning. Kageyama was fidgeting and glaring at the floor until Hinata finally showed up. Yachi walked in after everyone had already finished warming up and didn’t say a word.

Overall, everyone seemed to be in better spirits than previous weeks with the exception of Nishinoya and Yachi. Everyone kept giving Nishinoya weird looks, but said nothing. Hinata was going to ask about his hair before Tanaka put a hand over his mouth and dragged him to the other side of the gym.

Nishinoya avoided talking to Asahi and even just looking at him all practice. It seemed to make the most sense if he kept his distance and avoided making Asahi even more uncomfortable than he probably already was. Nishinoya just also didn’t want to hear Asahi give him some bullshit about how he didn’t regret at all what had happened and that it _meant_ something or whatever shit. Nishinoya didn’t want any fucking lies that were meant to spare his feelings. He could handle getting rejected. False hope was something he couldn’t deal with.

After practice, Nishinoya changed quickly, not wanting a conversation with anyone, especially Asahi.

The day started as it always did. Today, someone decided to bring in a laser pointer, which they shined in Nishinoya’s eyes to get his attention and then pointed it at the walls.

“Come on kitty! Get the little red dot. You can catch it!”

The whole class erupted in laughter, and Nishinoya only shrunk down further in his chair. He wondered if he kept making himself smaller, then maybe he would eventually disappear altogether. His teacher confiscated the laser pointer after the class calmed down.

Nishinoya didn’t bother paying attention to whatever his teacher was writing on the board. He busied himself with sketches of kittens in his notebook instead. Maybe he should just go get a cat at this point. His grandfather was getting gradually more confused with the stock of cat food, treats, and toys finding their way into the house.

As soon as the bell rang to dismiss them for first break, Nishinoya leapt up from his seat and was at the door before anyone else had even reacted. He wanted to find the most isolated area of the school and just have a few moments where he wouldn’t have to listen to or watch people’s horrible impressions of a cat.

Unfortunately, he ran face first into a wall as he rounded the corner, or that’s what it felt like at least. One second he was on his feet speed walking through the halls like a suburban mom and the next he was on his ass.

“Oh my gosh, Nishinoya, I’m so sorry!”

Just fucking great. It was Asahi.

“It’s fine, Asahi, don’t worry about it,” Nishinoya said, ignoring the hand Asahi offered to help him up. He got back on his feet and readjusted his bag on his shoulder.

“See you later,” Nishinoya said quietly and moved to walk around Asahi.

Asahi grabbed his arm. “Wait! Nishinoya, don’t go. I was looking for you.”

“Why?”

Asahi loosened his grip on Nishinoya’s arm. “I’m worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine Asahi don’t wor—”

“HEYYYYY look what we have here!” a random second year shouted in their direction. A group of people Nishinoya recognized from his weeks of torment walked up to where Nishinoya and Asahi were standing.

“Awww did you change your hair to impress Asahi?” one of the girls said, snickering.

“How pathetic,” another girl said.

“Asahi, I didn’t know you were looking to adopt a cat?” the first guy said sarcastically.

Nishinoya didn’t bother to stay and listen to what Asahi or anyone else had to say. He pushed past Asahi and kept walking down the hall, ignoring the hissing and laughter from the group.

He walked down hallway after hallway and straight out of the building. Nishinoya didn’t stop walking until he was home and in bed.

________________________________________

First break could not come quickly enough. Hinata raced through the halls to meet up with Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi out in the courtyard. Yamaguchi and Yachi were already there, discussing their favorite girl in red songs.

“Hey guys!” Hinata greeted them cheerfully.

“Hey, Hinata!” Yamaguchi said. Yachi gave him a small smile as a greeting, which quickly fell off her face. She hadn’t been smiling much lately. Yamauchi and Hinata had been talking about taking her out on a Saturday and doing all her favorite things to cheer her up.

They started talking about random things until Kageyama showed up with two cartons of milk, one of which he handed to Hinata.

“What’s this for?” Hinata asked.

“I was getting some, so I got you one. You need strong bones so you don’t get injured,” Kageyama replied, opening his bento box. Hinata blushed and mumbled his thanks.

“That’s really sweet, Kageyama,” Yachi said. Kageyama gave her a small smile, doing his best to not make it creepy.

Tsukishima came soon after, looking more annoyed than he usually did. He glared at Hinata until he shifted over enough so there was enough space for him to sit next to Yamaguchi.

“Hiya, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said cheerfully, looking over at his best friend. He noticed quickly that Tsukishima seemed in a particularly foul mood, so he thought it best to leave Tsukishima alone for the first few minutes.

The conversation carried on as Hinata explained to Yamaguchi the new progress he had made in Animal Crossing, promising to show him before practice. Yachi picked at her food, and Hinata offered her some pineapple that his mom had cut out into stars. This was usually the only time of day Hinata had the opportunity to check in on Yachi until practice. She continued to be as quiet as she had been in recent weeks, but Hinata could tell she felt her happiest during break with them. Most people didn’t bother them during breaks anymore since Tsukishima returned and stories of his fight in the bathroom made their way around the school. Everyone was pretty much terrified of him.

Today, they were not so lucky. A girl approached their little group, box of cookies in hand, and she was looking right at Tsukishima. _This is gonna be bad_ Hinata thought.

“Kei-kun?” she said. Tsukishima’s head shot up, face sour at being addressed so informally.

“You are?” he said, his tone a tad more venomous than usual.

“We’re in class together. I sit a few rows back from you,” she said, smiling confidently.

“So?” Tsukishima replied, rolling his eyes.

“Well I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Lucky me.”

She shifted a bit, seeming uncomfortable. “Would you mind if we talked over there?”

“I would mind.”

Her mouth hung open, and shock, confusion, and anger all flashed across her face in a matter of seconds. “You’re such an asshole! Maybe if you and Kageyama-kun would stop hanging around with these _losers_ you wouldn’t be acting like one yourself.”

Yachi leaned over to say something to Hinata, “Why did she—”

The girl rounded on Yachi. “Shut up! Can’t you see I’m talking? There is nothing you could possibly be saying that would be of interest to anyone. You’re so fucking boring why don’t you stop pretending anyone here actually enjoys being your friend.”

Yachi sat there, frozen. She seemed to curl up more into herself, and she looked away.

Hinata looked from Yachi to Tsukishima who had just stood up. He was looming over the girl with a murderous look in his eyes. “You are pathetic,” he spat in her face.

“You come over here to give me half burnt cookies and some ridiculous speech about how you think you’re in love with me when we’ve never spoken a day in our lives? You think she’s a loser? That’s hilarious, truly. She works her ass off every day to be a part of something greater than herself. She’s a fucking amazing graphic designer and one hell of a manager. What do you do on a daily basis other than pine after men who don’t know you exist? What a pathetic excuse for existence. If you ever talk to her like that again, I’ll make your life a living hell.”

Everyone sat there in shock for what seemed like ten minutes. Other people in the courtyard had stopped what they were doing and were staring too. No one had ever heard Tsukishima raise his voice like that before. The girl was frozen in place, unable to speak.

“Apologize to her. _Now_ ,” Tsukishima demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

The girl finally blinked and looked at Yachi who was looking at Tsukishima with awe.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry…uh…Yachi,” the girl stuttered. She wasted no time turning on her heel and running out of the courtyard.

Tsukishima took a seat back on the ground and resumed eating his food as if nothing had happened.

Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama just stared at Tsukishima like they didn’t know who he was. The bite of rice that had been in between Hinata’s chopsticks had fallen into the grass. Kageyama’s milk straw was still hanging halfway out of his mouth, and Yamaguchi was looking at his best friend with his mouth hanging open. 

“Thank you… Tsukishima,” Yachi said. That snapped the other three out of their state of shock, and their attention turned to Yachi.

Tsukishima glanced up at her for a moment before returning his gaze to his rice. “No need to thank me. No one should be talked to like that.”

Yachi nodded and wiped some of the tears that were running down her flushed cheeks. “I wish I could be brave like that and stand up for myself.”

Tsukishima stopped eating entirely and looked her square in the face. “You’re already brave. One day you’ll be able to tell people to fuck off, and I absolutely intend to be there to see it.” Then, he did something no one except Yamaguchi had seen him do: he smiled. There was no sarcasm or spite in it. It was a real genuine smile, and Yachi couldn’t help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys couldn't tell by now I'm in love with Tsukki. I just get these vibes that he'd be so overly protective of his friends because he's not good at making them, and I'm enjoying inventing this Tsukki/Yachi dynamic! Hope you guys are too :)
> 
> Insecure Nishinoya!! Hurts me :( hope I did okay with it
> 
> I apologize for the lack of Suga/Daichi content if you were looking for it
> 
> Coming up next!  
>  Hinata finds himself a partner in crime in order to fight back!  
>  Yamaguchi does...what now?  
>  Nishinoya! Gets a cat! Among other things...  
>  Yachi...finding the confidence she needs?  
>  Kageyama...drinking milk!
> 
> See you soon my lovelies! Not sure when with the holiday coming up, but I'll do my absolute best!


	10. And You Are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> I am back with a new chapter! I see us coming over the hill of the story and now hopefully we'll be focusing on these ships in coming chapters! It's very important to me to have each character build up their confidence on their own. You can have a million people in your life supporting you, but loving yourself is only something you have the strength and power to do. We all know these characters deserve the love :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as I had a lot of fun writing it!

Free period had come with a lot of unexpected surprises, and Hinata’s mind was working at full speed. Idea were coming into existence and bouncing against each other. For the first time in years, Hinata was thinking about something other than volleyball. To make it even more strange, he was inspired by Tsukishima of all people.

Even during practice, he seemed distracted, and Kageyama had to yell at Hinata more than once for forgetting to jump. To be fair, a lot of people were distracted with Nishinoya’s unexplained absence. Asahi hadn’t been able to get one spike over the net, even with Hinata half-assing his blocking. Suga and Daichi had tried getting Asahi to explain what was wrong, but he wasn’t willing to talk to anyone.

Once Coach Ukai told them to start cleaning up the gym, Hinata walked straight over to Yachi and helped her start collecting the balls.

“Hey, Yachi,” he said casually, careful not to make any intense eye contact.

“Yes?”

“I have an idea…about something, and I’d like you to be a part of it,” he said while tossing an armful of volleyballs into the cart.

“Oh? Why me?” Yachi asked quietly.

Hinata stopped collecting volleyballs and looked at her face, waiting for her to meet his eyes. His eyes searched her face and saw uncertainty and insecurity, but there seemed to be a little spark of something in her downcast eyes that he knew a certain blond middle blocker had lit earlier in the day.

“I think you’d look totally badass in blue,” he said, a smile spreading wide on his face.

Yachi’s eyes turned slowly up toward him, questioning. “Blue?”

Hinata nodded. “Both of us being louder is exactly what they’d expect us _not_ to do.”

“They?”

“The list people or person and everyone at school. I’ve had tons of people look down on me on the court and think I don’t deserve to be there, but I prove them wrong every time. We’re going to prove these people wrong too, and I want us to make a loud statement while doing it. We’re doing our own quick but without the volleyball. We’re gonna go _whoosh_ tomorrow.”

“I-I’m not sure if I’m following you, Hinata…” Yachi said, but her eyes betrayed her curiosity.

Hinata grinned and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Yachi gasped at what he said but after a few moments, she smiled too.

______________________________________

Monday nights are obviously for procrastinating homework and creating a Pinterest account—or at least that was how Yamaguchi was spending his Monday night. 

Kiyoko and Yachi had been talking about it the other day and how it always had cool makeup looks, skincare tips, recipes, and other stuff. Yamaguchi had filed the information away for later use if the need arose, and after today, that need had made itself known. Tsukki’s words today had greatly affected Yamaguchi. For one, he was extremely proud of his friend and knew 100% for certain he was incomprehensibly in love with his best friend. Beyond that, Yamaguchi realized something he hadn’t before—he was brave.

Every day as a child and again in his high school years, he was tormented for how he looked and for who he was. However, he made it through all those years and still became a caring friend, teammate, and son to so many people. He still gets up every day and goes to school despite knowing his day would be filled with more jokes at his expense or people coming up behind him in the hall to cover his face with a bag. It may have taken him years to get here, but lately, he hasn’t avoided looking at his reflection in the mirror. He would like to credit Tsukki for telling him his freckles were beautiful and what not, but that wouldn’t be entirely fair. A million people can tell you you’re beautiful but none of it will matter until you believe it yourself.

Yamaguchi had taken Coach Ukai’s words to heart, and had tried saying nice things to himself every day. He had never really thought of complimenting his freckles until Tsukki had. On Sunday morning, while his teammates were still sleeping in their various places around Suga’s house, Yamaguchi had gone to the bathroom to look and the mirror for his daily mantra. He was going to say what he usually said, which was something along the lines of “You are a nice person and you are loved”. However, that morning, all he could think of was what Tsukki had said the night before. Yamaguchi’s eyes rose up from the counter and met his own in the mirror and said to his reflection, “Your freckles are beautiful.” The words hung in the air for a few moments, and then Yamaguchi smiled and tears were spilling out of his eyes.

He actually believed it. He believed those words for the first time in his life.

Now on Monday night he was searching Pinterest for ideas on how to accentuate his freckles. He wanted to be brave and bold and stop sitting quietly as people said ugly things about him. Yamaguchi wanted them to know he didn’t care what they thought. His goal wasn’t just to not hate his freckles and go back to ignoring their existence. He wanted to fully embrace them and love them. After looking through a few articles and reference pictures on Pinterest for some inspiration, he decided he was going for a whole new look tomorrow. He still had about an hour or so until the store by his house closed, so he threw on a hoodie and told his mom he’d be back soon.

The store was only a few minutes away, and he quickly searched through the aisles to find the products he had written down on his list: a brow pen, tinted moisturizer, blush, bronzer, highlighter, and sheer BB cream. He found what shades the articles had said would look best with his skin tone and freckles and threw them in his shopping basket. He paid for them quickly and rushed back home to practice using everything. This would all be useless if he ended up making himself look like he was covered in dirt.

Yamaguchi watched a few makeup tutorials for the different products he was using, and attempted to contour his face at least 12 times before he managed to get it to look subtle and not full on Kardashian. He brushed some blush onto his cheeks and nose and then added highlighter on the tops of his cheekbones and the tip of his nose. Then, he used the brown pencil to fill in his brows and darken some of his freckles that had faded from lack of sunlight. He wanted them to be bold and to look like he had just been kissed by the sun.

When he was done, he admired his work in the mirror above his dresser. It took his mind a few moments to realize it was looking at his own reflection. His bone structure and freckles were more defined and the blush added warmth and playfulness. He was tempted to say he looked stunning.

He was sad to wash it all off, but he was excited to be able to share his new look with the world. Yamaguchi Tadashi was no longer going to hide and instead was going to embrace every last inch of skin on his body. The makeup was to show everyone his freckles deserved to be seen and that the last thing he wanted to do was cover them up. Instead, he wanted them to shine.

___________________________________  
  


Nishinoya woke up to his grandfather knocking softly on the door.

“Yuu? Is everything alright? How long have you been home?”

When Nishinoya’s eyes finally focused and adjusted to the light coming in through his windows from the sunset, he noticed his grandfather in the doorway, face etched with worry.

“I came home early. I wasn’t feeling that great. Don’t worry I think resting helped tons. Do you need help with dinner?”

His grandfather didn’t reply for a few moments. “Yuu, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m completely fine. I think I’ve just been working too hard at practice with nationals coming up and everything.”

His grandfather still looked skeptical but nodded. “I need to run to the store to grab a few things—”

“I can go!” Nishinoya said quickly and jumped out of bed.

“Are you sure? You said you weren’t feeling well. I don’t mind going myself,” his grandfather replied.

“Positive! I didn’t make it to practice so now I have all this pent up energy.”

His grandfather nodded and went to grab the shopping list from the kitchen. Nishinoya sighed and looked at his phone which was flooded with messages. He didn’t bother looking at any of them.

Nishinoya dressed and met his grandfather in the kitchen to get the list.

“I’ll make tea for when you return,” his grandfather said and placed a reassuring hand on his grandson’s shoulder. They both knew he didn’t believe Nishinoya was telling the truth, but they both knew Nishinoya needed to bring up the issue when he was ready.

Nishinoya put on his headphones so he didn’t have to walk to the store in silence. His mind wasn’t ready for silence right now. He didn’t want to think about the day’s events if he didn’t have to right away.

In front of the store was a box, but Nishinoya was too preoccupied with turning off his music and getting out the shopping list to notice when he walked in. He quickly found all the things they needed for dinner and checked out at the register. He paused outside the store to readjust one of the bags in his arm when he heard a little _meow_ on the ground below him.

In the box in front of the store was a box of kittens. Someone had written on the front _Please take_. Nishinoya was an impulsive person. It was one of the many reasons he was a great libero. It was also the main reason he ended upcarrying a kitten home along with the groceries for dinner.

At first, his grandfather noticed nothing. Nishinoya took the kitten to the bathroom and did his best to give it a bath while the kitten attempting many escape attempts. Nishinoya brought it back into the kitchen, wrapped in a towel. His grandfather was working on preparing dinner. Nishinoya was going to say something about the kitten, but the kitten decided to speak for him. It let out a little sound, and Nishinoya’s grandfather turned to find the source of the noise.

“Yuu? What is in your arms?”

“A kitten wrapped in a towel.”

His grandfather just stared at him. The kitten poked its head out a bit more and his grandfather’s eyes drifted down to the little fur ball.

“They had them outside the store. It was free, and I thought why not? You said a few months ago you wish we had a cat, right?”

Nishinoya was starting to think he probably should’ve talked this over with his grandfather first before just taking one. His grandfather walked over to him and unwrapped the towel to reveal the kitten.

“If you would like to keep it and promise to take care of it, then I agree. Why not?”

That was not the response Nishinoya expected at all.

“I can run to the pet store while you’re at school tomorrow to pick up some food and things,” his grandfather said, returning to dinner preparation.

“That…won’t be necessary, actually. I got a lot of that stuff from…classmates…”

“Oh? That’s strange. Why?”

Nishinoya paused. “Uh. Well…Ryu told someone I had a cat as a joke, so people gave me extra stuff they didn’t need or whatever.”

“Oh, that was nice of them. Ryu is a funny one. You should bring him over soon.”

Nishinoya nodded. “Yeah, he should meet the new addition to the family.”

They drank some tea and finished working on dinner together, while their new kitten napped on its towel in the corner. Thinking of a name was proving difficult for them, and they decided to take some time to think about it. Nishonya’s grandfather seemed to think Ryu would have the perfect name to which Nishinoya agreed with a laugh.

Nishinoya promised to clean up everything, while his grandfather helped set up a litter box for the kitten. Once all the pots and plates were scrubbed, rinsed, and dried, Nishinoya brought the kitten to his room. He played with it for a while on his bed and it chased and clawed the little toy in his hand.

Eventually, Nishinoya stopped and stared at the little kitten who was staring right back with caramel eyes. This was the first time he had gotten a good look at it, and he couldn’t help but notice something.

“Hey, you kinda look like me,” he said to the kitten. It had jet black fur all over except for its white paws and one brown spot at the top of its head. Nishinoya started laughing.

“Oh shit, you look _exactly_ like me. Maybe those bastards were right after all. Call me catwoman I guess.”

The kitten playfully swatted at him, and Nishinoya gave it some scratches behind the ear. Nishinoya walked over to his closet to pull out the box of cat toys, food, and accessories. He started sorting through to pull out the collars he’d gotten.

He brought them over to the bed and tried for figure out which one fit best. One of them was way too large for probably any cat. It would probably fit him it was so big. The orange collar he’d gotten last week looked more appropriate, so he clipped it around his kitten’s neck.

“Karasuno colors! Way to represent, buddy!”

The kitten let out a little squeak in response. Nishinoya picked the remaining collars back up and paused before putting the largest one back in the box. It was super thin and black, and it was made out of a soft, almost silky material. Only a super fat cat would need a collar like this. Without thinking, Nishinoya clipped the collar around his neck and looked at himself in the mirror and then down at the little kitten still watching him attentively.

“We’re looking pretty good, don’t you think?”

Nishinoya had an idea. It was probably extremely stupid, but before he knew it, he was rummaging through the storage closet in the hallway looking through old costumes. One year Saeko had made him and Ryu dress up as kittens with her for Halloween, and Nishinoya had put the ears somewhere in here among the fake swords, capes, and masks. When his fingers felt something soft and fuzzy, he grabbed a hold and pulled out his pair of black cat ears.

“Oh hell yeah.”

________________________________________

Hinata rolled out of bed Tuesday morning and went straight to the kitchen for breakfast. He’d forgotten to eat dinner last night and his stomach was growling louder than Kageyama snores on the bus.

His mother was already in the kitchen drinking coffee and cutting up an orange.

“Good morning, love. It turned out great.”

Hinata smiled at her and brushed his hair back with his hands.

“You think so?”

“You two are going to make quite the statement. Yachi seemed pretty excited about it as well, don’t you think?”

Hinata hummed in agreement and dished a couple orange slices and soft boiled eggs onto a plate. He ate it all quickly and downed a glass of water before running back to his room to get dressed. His new school jacket with fresh embroidery was tucked neatly into his bag. Yachi’s mom had made her learn to sew when she was a kid, so the stitch work on the words was exceptional. The sunglasses he’d also purchased were sitting on his dresser and he tossed them into his bag and gathered up all his things.

Natsu had made it into the kitchen by the time he returned to say goodbye.

“Shouyou! You look awesome!” she exclaimed, eyes glittering in awe.

“Thank you, Natsu. I’ll see you both later!”

Excitement and nervousness were filling his body, and he almost forgot he still had practice before school. The real event wasn’t until later, but he was sure they’d still be able to shock most of the team.

Yachi had said to meet at the Sakanoshita store so they could walk to practice together. She had said she would be too nervous to walk into the gym by herself.

As Hinata approached the store, he thought he had made it before Yachi until he realized she was standing right in front of it. He didn’t recognize her with the cobalt blue hair they both sported now.

“Good morning, Yachi! You are looking fantastic!” Hinata greeted her. She looked a bit startled, as if she hadn’t noticed him approach.

“Hello, Hinata. You as well.” She smiled at him, much larger than she had yesterday.

“Your makeup looks really nice. I like the new look.”

Yachi blushed and pushed some hair behind her ear. “Thank you. I watched a lot of videos and my mom offered to help as well.”

“What did she think of your hair?” Hinata asked as they began walking toward the school.

“I was surprised. She actually really liked it. She said something about me ‘really expressing myself’ and ‘finally being courageous’. I think that was supposed to be a compliment.”

Hinata laughed a little. “We are being courageous! But as Tsukishima said yesterday, you already are brave. You don’t need to prove that to anyone. Today we’re taking our stand!”

Yachi giggled. “Even if this doesn’t work, I had a lot of fun yesterday. This past month has been really hard.”

“Yeah, I know. You might not think so, but you really kicked ass. I know people have said and done horrible things to you, but you kept pushing through. You’re stronger than they’ll ever be.”

Yachi turned to him, tears in her eyes. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck to pull him into a hug. Hinata hugged her back tightly, and they stayed like that for a few moments before pulling apart and continuing on their way to the gym. 

Once the building came into view, Hinata’s stomach turned into knots. He knew the team would never be mean or make fun of them, but they had dyed their hair blue for crying out loud. They were definitely going to get stared at. Not to mention, they were definitely going to be the last ones there, considering the time. As they approached the door, Hinata could hear the sound of sneakers squeaking on the gym floor as people warmed up. He and Yachi paused outside the door and looked at each other. They shared reassuring smiles and opened the doors together.

A lot of heads snapped up to see who had entered. At first, there were no reactions as the brains processed the image their eyes had received. Then, they all came at once.

Narita ran into the volleyball cart and fell in face first. Asahi dropped one of the poles for the net he had just brought out of the storage closet. Tanaka spit out the water he had been drinking. Yamaguchi’s hands flew to his mouth to capture the gasp that had come out. Tsukishima’s face actually had an expression on it other than a smirk. Kinoshita ended up hitting a ball right into Ennoshita’s face since both had turned their attention to the blue-haired duo. Suga and Daichi stood together, staring with open mouths and wide eyes. Kiyoko stood next to Kageyama and both were looking with wide eyes and cheeks blushing bright red.

The only one that managed to say anything was Nishinoya. “Holy fucking shit balls! What the fuck? You guys look fucking cool as hell!”

Yachi was blushing and averting eye contact, while Hinata beamed at his senpai. “Thanks, Noya-senapi!”

Suga and Daichi walked over to the pair, seeming to have pushed aside some of the initial shock. Suga smiled warmly at them and said, “Blue was a nice choice. You guys look great.”

Daichi nodded in agreement and ruffled Hinata’s hair. “Go get dressed and start warming up. Yachi, I believe Kiyoko needed help with something.” Then, he winked at Yachi, which Hinata didn’t really understand. He ran up to the clubroom to change quickly and came back down to the usual scene. Everyone had continued warming up, but some paused to give Hinata a compliment or a thumbs up.

“You look awesome, Hinata. I’m glad Yachi did it too,” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima looked over at his best friend with a confused expression.

“You knew?” Tsukishima asked him.

Yamaguchi nodded a replied, “It was Hinata’s idea. He wanted to make a statement to tell everyone to ‘fuck off’ basically. Before practice yesterday, he mentioned wanting to include Yachi to help give her some of her confidence back.”

Tsukishima processed this and then looked at Hinata, who shifted uncomfortably under the blond’s gaze.

“That’s pretty cool of you, Hinata,” was all he said before walking away, leaving Hinata looking dumbfounded and Yamaguchi smiling in admiration.

“Did he just…say something nice to me? And mean it?” Hinata thought out loud. Yamaguchi giggled and ruffled his shorter teammate’s hair.

Then, Hinata heard someone clear their throat behind him. Hinata turned to meet a pair of eyes that matched his new shade of hair color. Through all the excitement, Hinata hadn’t really thought of how Kageyama might react to him with blue hair. Now that his not-boyfriend was staring at him intently, Hinata’s face started to flush.

“H-hey Kageyama…how’s it uh—going?” Hinata started awkwardly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Kageyama said nothing but took a step toward Hinata and lifted his hand up slowly. His long, elegant fingers brushed some of the blue hair out of Hinata’s eyes and came down to cup his cheek for a few moments before falling back down to Kageyama’s side.

“I like it,” Kageyama finally said, and Hinata finally remembered to breathe. Kageyama even offered him a small smile, which only made Hinata’s face create a new shade of red since none of the existing ones were appropriate.

“Oh? Y-you do? That’s—well—cool…yeah thanks! I hope you do…it’s temporary you know! So like if you hate it like it’ll go away…at some point. I hope at least. I can cover it up with hats so if it sucks then you know I can hide it so…yeah.”

Kageyama smirked and shook his head. “No need. I have a thing for blue hair.” He winked at Hinata and walked away to start practicing serves with Nishinoya and Yamaguchi. Hinata’s body was definitely short circuiting. Kageyama just fucking _winked_ at him. Since when was he not awkward enough to do that kind of thing? How was Hinata supposed to not just _die_ as a result of that?

Just when Hinata thought he might faint, Coach Ukai came up behind him and gave him a solid pat on the back that caused Hinata to fly forward from the force.

“Hinata! Liking the new look,” he said and blew the whistle to officially start practice.

________________________________________

Yamaguchi changed quickly into his uniform and raced out of the clubroom before most people had even made it in to change. He ran to the nearest bathroom in the building and pulled out his new makeup bag. He washed his face quickly and applied the tinted moisturizer. Once it had set, he applied his sheer BB cream, contoured his face with bronzer and blush, filled in his brows, and redid his highlighter as he had done the night before. After intense inspection of his freckles under the makeup, Yamaguchi used the brow pencil to accentuate the best ones.

He stood back and examined his work. His brows? Flawless. His contour? Sculpted with precision. Cheekbones? Pink perfection. His highlight? Ready to blind any and all bitches. His freckles? Bold and beautiful.

A giggled escaped his lips as he admired himself. Makeup really did do magic. Not to brag or anything but also to totally brag he looked hot as hell. He readjusted his tie and smoothed out his jacket before turning on his heel and walking toward his classroom.

Honestly, he hadn’t given much thought to what everyone else’s reactions would be. Until now he really had only been thinking that this is something he wanted to do for himself. He wanted to appreciate his freckles and decided to do a whole makeup look. His inspiration had come from Hinata, of course. If Hinata was going to do something about all the shit so was Yamaguchi. Their goal was not to change anyone’s minds. They weren’t trying to prove anything other than the fact that they really didn’t give a shit what people wanted to say about them. Yamaguchi was embracing and highlighting something people wanted to make fun of. It wouldn’t matter if they all wanted to keep making fun of him because Yamaguchi knew that he loved his freckles. No one could change his mind.

Yamaguchi could have told everyone to shut the hell up or punched someone in the face for making fun of him, but he decided to say it without words. He chose to come to school looking like a bad bitch.

He walked into the room and even paused for effect to give everyone enough time to look at him. One girl’s mouth fell open at the sight of him. He smirked and winked at her before taking his seat. For the first time in a month, no one had anything to say to him. No one gave him a paper bag to put over his head or concealer to mask his freckles, and no one made snoring noises when he participated in class. Yamaguchi noticed the confusion on their faces, and it made him happier than it probably should have. They had no idea how to react to this at all.

Yamaguchi walked to the courtyard during free period looking like he was going down the catwalk of a Saint Laurent fashion show. He noticed some people whispering as he turned the corner of a hallway and noticed what had earned everyone’s attention.

Two blue heads with matching embroided school jackets were walking down the middle of the hallway, walking in sync. Yamaguchi called to Hinata and jogged to catch up. Hinata and Yachi turned around, sunglasses covering both of their eyes. They pulled them off together at the same time to greet Yamaguchi. They looked totally badass. If Yamaguchi wasn’t friends with them, he would be intimidated.

“Yamaguchi?!? Whoaaaa!!!!!!” Hinata said, eyes growing wide.

“Hey, guys!” Yamaguchi replied, grinning from ear to ear.

“Your makeup looks amazing!” Yachi said.

“Hecking ya! You look like a model!” Hinata exclaimed.

Yamaguchi blushed and ducked his head a bit. “Thanks, guys. You guys look great, too. What do your jackets say?”

Hinata turned around so Yamaguchi could see the words and said, “ ‘ _We are going to nationals, and you are…?’_ ”

Yamaguchi laughed. “That’s great. You guys look pretty badass with the glasses too.”

Yachi and Hinata smiled at him. “These people seemed to have forgotten how awesome we are! So we decided to give them a little reminder,” Hinata said as they both put their sunglasses back on. They looked famous, and Yamaguchi was happy to see his friends walking around with confidence.

All three of them walked to the courtyard together and drew quite a lot of attention to themselves along the way. No one said anything mean or tried to do anything to embarrass them. They made it all the way to the courtyard untouched and unbothered.

As they approached Tsukishima and Kageyama who were already seated in their normal spot arguing about something (probably pointless), the two glanced up quickly. They both immediately did a double take at their friends. Kageyama choked on the milk he was drinking and dove into a coughing fit, while Tsukishima sat there staring at Yamaguchi like he was looking at the sun for the first time.

Yachi and Hinata both turned and pointed at their jackets so Kageyama and Tsukishima could read them.

“What do you think?” Hinata asked. Kageyama snorted, but Tsukishima hadn’t even looked.

Tsukishima’s attention had been entirely given to his best friend. His eyes hadn’t left Yamaguchi for second, not even to blink.

Hinata pushed his sunglasses down a bit on his nose and his hands went into his pockets and looked down at his friends. He smirked when he noticed Tsukishima was entranced and his mouth was hanging open a bit.

“Doesn’t Yamaguchi look great?” Hinata said.

Kageyama nodded and elbowed Tsukishima in his side. That seemed to bring his mind back to Earth, since he shot Kageyama a death glare.

“You’re drooling a bit I think,” Kageyama snickered.

Tsukishima blushed and averted eye contact. Hinata and Yachi dove into their story of last night’s events to which Kageyama listened intently. Tsukishima couldn’t bother to even try to listen as every neuron in his body was firing and alerting him of Yamaguchi’s now closeness as he had taken a seat next to Tsukishima.

“You look…er—well—your face—um—nice.”

Yamaguchi giggled and blushed at Tsukki’s attempt at a compliment. “Thanks, Tsukki. You don’t think it’s a bit weird that I’m wearing makeup?”

Tsukishima lifted his head to look at his best friend. He started to slowly shake his head as his eyes traced over every last inch of Yamaguchi’s face.

“You look…” Tsukki trailed off and his eyes found Yamaguchi’s, and they stayed there locked in a trance.

“Tsukki…?” Yamaguchi whispered breathlessly.

Tsukishima’s face moved closer, millimeter by millimeter until Yamaguchi could feel his breath on his cheek. Then, Tsukishima tilted his head to move his mouth closer to Yamaguchi’s ear and whispered, “You look beautiful.”

Yamaguchi produced a small gasp, and he was blushing from head to toe. Tsukki had just _said_ that to him. Not in a dream. Not as a joke. Not even drunk. He said that and _meant_ it. No one could read Tsukki like Yamaguchi could, and Yamaguchi was certain Tsukki was being dead serious. Yamaguchi was going to die right there in the courtyard.

Yamaguchi turned slightly to meet Tsukki’s eyes once again. Tsukki held his gaze steadily and smirked at him, but it wasn’t one of Tsukki’s sarcastic, condescending _you’re such an idiot_ smirk. It was something new, and Tsukki’s eyes flicked down to look at Yamaguchi’s lips.

He leaned back, remembering they were in the school courtyard with too many people around. The last thing Tsukishima wanted was Kageyama and Hinata there when his kissed Yamaguchi for the first time. He’d been telling himself for years now that there was no way Yamaguchi felt like that about him, but Yamaguchi didn’t look disgusted or uncomfortable when Tsukishima leaned in close just then. They’d never been that intimate before or not that Tsukishima could remember. Yamaguchi seemed nervous, yes, but Tsukishima saw it in his eyes. He saw the desire that betrayed itself in those beautiful goddamn eyes. Yamaguchi wanted it too, but he was too afraid to do anything about it.

Tsukishima would be patient and leave very obvious hints for his best friend, but he knew Yamaguchi too well. Yamaguchi would need it spelled out explicitly for him before he’d even let himself believe that Tsukishima had feelings for him and was _very much_ attracted to him.

“Want to get dinner after practice?” he asked Yamaguchi casually, switching his attention to the book in his hands.

Yamaguchi was silent, and Tsukishima knew it was because his brain was still processing everything. He gave him some time to respond and just smirked to himself.

“…wait what?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Did you want to get dinner after practice?” Tsukishima repeated.

“Dinner?”

“Yes, Yamaguchi, dinner. You tend to eat that every night. My question is if you would like to have it with me?”

“Oh…like at your house? Sure, I haven’t seen your family in a while. Is your brother home or something?”

“No. Not at my house. Would you like to _go out_ for dinner?”

“Oh! Uh…yeah—yes!”

“Great. I’ll be by your house around seven to get you. Make sure you look pretty,” he said and decided to throw in a wink at the end. Yamaguchi got even redder and his eyes went wide. Tsukki, now satisfied with his work, went back to reading his book.

Yamaguchi had no idea what had just happened. They were going to dinner. They did that. Sometimes. Not really in the middle of the week. Tsukki usually would only do that right after practice and wouldn’t specifically ask Yamaguchi to go. He’d just tell Yamaguchi he was going to get food, and Yamaguchi just tagged along. This was…different. Like a date? Well Tsukki didn’t say it was a date, so Yamaguchi didn’t want to think it was. That would be way too embarrassing if it ended up just being dinner.

Hinata and Kageyama’s conversation finally came to Yamaguchi’s attention now that Tsukki was back to reading his book. They were arguing about the difference between sewing and knitting while Yachi sat next to them with an anxious look on her face. Yamaguchi felt bad leaving her to deal with them on her own.

“Well they both use needles!”

“That doesn’t make it the same!”

“Close enough!”

“No, it’s n—hey is that Noya-senpai?” Hinata said suddenly. Everyone’s head moved toward the direction he was pointing.

On the other side of the courtyard was a familiar spikey head, but there was something else…ears. Nishinoya came into view as soon as people cleared out of the way, as a result of him…hissing at them. Hinata started laughing and waved to Nishinoya who ran over.

“Noya-senpai! What’s going on?”

“Hello, my little kohai. I am merely giving the people what they want. I have transformed into my final form.”

Nishinoya had the black cat ears on his head and he had worn the black collar on his neck as well. He’d seemed to have paired all that with hissing.

“You’re pretending to be a cat?” Hinata asked.

“I look kind of cute, don’t you think? I was inspired by my own little kitten.”

“You have a kitten?”

Nishinoya nodded, looking proud. “Got one yesterday. It’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. I was looking at its tiny little face and thought, you know what? Cats are cute as fuck, and I’m fucking adorable. The whole hissing thing really weirds people out, too. They always just walk away from me. Overall, I think it’s going well.”

“Look at us! We’re all fighting back!” Hinata said, pumping his fist in the air. Nishinoya looked at the group and seemed to notice they’d all been inspired in their own way.

“Yamaguchi? You’re lookin like a snack! _Goddamn_ boi! Someone better snatch you up, or I will.”

Yamaguchi blushed and giggled at Nishinoya’s flirting. Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitched with jealousy and he scowled.

“Hinata, Yachi, you guys look like you work undercover for a government agency. Wait what does your jacket say…holy shit that’s hilarious. Honestly, though. We’re going to fucking nationals and these people think they’re better than us? Bullshit I say! You guys look badass. Yamaguchi looks like he’s ready to be the next Timothée Chalamet, and I look adorable as fuck. Now where’s Ryu, we need to find him some inspiration…maybe the vice principals toupée…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was fun for everyone. I'd love to see Hinata and Yachi with blue hair :) 
> 
> I know we all want the date that is so totally a date in the next chapter so expect it ;)
> 
> I will be getting in some AsaNoya and DaiSuga content in since it's been lacking since the sleepover. I hope you're all still very much enjoying this story! It's so much fun to write! 
> 
> Ciao!


	11. Moon and Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Hello there everyone! I apologize for my absence, but I am back again with the LONGEST chapter yet! It honestly might be my favorite one idk. I really love this story I'm so sorry.
> 
> Thank you for continuing to drop the Kudos and comments as they always encourage me to write. Shout out to LE for leaving that comment yesterday because it really pushed me to get this chapter done. 
> 
> Love you all for sticking with me! Please enjoy!

Yamaguchi had been listlessly walking the halls after school ended trying to make sense of Tsukki’s invitation. _Was it a date?_ he thought to himself.

 _Make sure you look pretty_. Tsukki’s words bounced around in Yamaguchi’s head. _That_ certainly wasn’t platonic. I mean, friends compliment each other, but no one had said something like that to him. Tsukki had _never_ said anything even remotely like that before… except… well… during the team sleepover when Tsukki was drunk off his ass.

Yamaguchi just didn’t want to let himself believe it. Maybe Tsukki was just being nice to make Yamaguchi feel better about his makeup? Trying to show support? Dinner wasn’t really necessary for that sort of thing…and Tsukki hated going out in the middle of the week when they had practice. Tsukki was also in the middle of a book, so Yamaguchi had really no idea why he would want to waste so much time going out to—

To have—

TO HAVE DINNER

_WITH HIM._

“Oh my god…Tsukki…asked me out on a fucking date,” Yamaguchi said out loud, coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

“Oh shit…Oh…SHIT! What the fuck?! He…and I was thinking he wanted it to be at his house?! I’m a fucking idiot! Oh my god…He was flirting with me! Oh fuck. I’m gonna die. Where’s Yachi? I need Yachi…”

Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and dialed Yachi’s number. She was probably already on her way to the clubroom to help with setting up. It rang for a few moments before she picked up.

“Yamaguchi? What’s up?”

“Hey…Yachi…I need to talk to you for a bit before practice. Would you mind meeting me outside the first year’s bathroom?”

“Sure! Everything okay?”

“Yeah! Totally fine…I’m just freaking out a bit. But like good, ya know?”

He heard Yachi giggle a bit on the other end. “Yeah…well I’ll be there in a bit!”

They hung up and Yamaguchi changed his course toward their meeting location. Yachi had beat him there, and Yamaguchi still couldn’t get over the fact that her hair was blue. It suited her really well.

“Hey, Yachi.”

Yachi turned and smiled at him. Her head tilted to the side a bit in question, waiting for Yamaguchi to explain.

“So…during lunch today Tsukki asked me to go out to dinner with him. And he called me beautiful. And I thought he was just being nice you know? I mean, that’s overly nice for Tsukki, but you know whatever. I mean, at the sleepover he said something like that…he like said my freckles were beautiful or whatever, but he was drunk so I just let it go. But he said this to me today during lunch so definitely not drunk. And he also told me to look pretty? That really caught me off guard. I was walking around after class just thinking it through, and I think he may have... asked me... on a date?”

Yamaguchi finished his rant all in one breath and sucked in some oxygen as soon as he was done. He could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest and his palms were starting to sweat. Now that he’d said it all out loud, he was starting to _really_ freak out.

It took Yamaguchi a few moments to finally meet Yachi’s eyes and was surprised to see her smiling almost knowingly at him.

“Yamaguchi…Tsukishima _likes_ you. I’ve seen it all over his face from the day I met the team. He definitely asked you out on a date. I think he’s wanted to for a long time,” she said warmly.

Yamaguchi’s mouth fell open a bit, slightly taken aback. “He-he does? You…you noticed that? I’m probably way more obvious…do you think he’s known this whole time that I…I like him? Oh god that’s so embarrassing…”

Yachi laughed softly. “No, Yamaguchi, I don’t think he knew at all. Watching you two mutually pine for each other was cute. Hinata and Kageyama have a bet going to see who would make the first move. We’re you’re closest friends! Of course we notice things like that. You two were so painfully oblivious to the other. I’m really excited for you guys.”

A smile found its way onto Yamaguchi’s face, and his heartbeat had returned to its normal pace. “I’m going on a date…my first date…”

“What are you going to wear?” Yachi asked pulling his hand, and they started walking in the direction of the gym.

“Oh god. I have no idea. He didn’t even say where we were going?!”

Yachi giggled again. “He said to look pretty, didn’t he? I’m sure we can find something.”

“Will you come over and help me?” Yamaguchi asked, his nervousness apparent in his voice.

“Of course, I will!”

Yamaguchi bumped hips with Yachi playfully and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a half hug.

They walked in silence for a bit before an idea came to Yamaguchi.

“Hey, Yachi?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you think it’s safe to say that most people don’t know when it’s obvious that the person they like clearly likes them back even though it’s obvious to everyone else?”

“Hmm…well…I guess so! Noya-san and Asahi-san definitely like each other, but I don’t think either of them know the other one likes them back. They would be so cute together! I’m glad Kageyama and Hinata figured it out, though.”

“Anyone else?” Yamaguchi asked Yachi, pointedly.

Yachi seemed to give the idea some serious thought. “Well, I’ve always liked to think Sugawara-san and Daichi-san have a thing for each other, but that could just be me!”

Yamaguchi nodded. He saw it. However, Yachi clearly didn’t realize the point of this conversation.

“Anyone _else_? Maybe…I don’t know…Kiyoko-san?”

Yachi seemed to almost stumble upon mention of Kiyoko, which made Yamaguchi laugh a bit internally.

“Oh! Um…Kiyoko-san…well I don’t really think she likes Tanaka-san in that way, but he definitely likes her. Why, do you think she likes him?”

“No, I don’t think so. I always thought she liked someone else,” he said and looked at Yachi meaningfully.

“Oh? Who?” Yachi asked and stilled when she noticed Yamaguchi was staring at her.

“Wh-What?” Yachi looked from side to side nervously.

Yamaguchi sighed and continued to look at Yachi with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Um…Ennoshita-san?” Yachi asked, doubt certain in her voice.

“No, Yachi. I don’t think Kiyoko-san likes Ennoshita-senpai.”

“Th-Then who?”

“Yachi.”

“What?”

“Yachi,” Yamaguchi repeated.

“Why do you keep saying my name?”

“Because she likes _you_ , Yachi!”

Yachi gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as if to trap it. Her eyes are wide and suddenly she starts shaking her head slowly and then much quicker.

“No…I don’t think she…likes me like that, Yamaguchi. Kiyoko is too…pretty you know? And smart. I’m not someone she would like.”

Yamaguchi shook his head at her words. “You’re smart, too, Yachi, and you’re really cute. I’ve seen how she acts around you. She doesn’t look at or talk to anyone else like that.”

Yachi blushed. “Well—well I’m the only other girl! She probably just feels way more comfortable with me!”

“I’m sure that was true at first, but, Yachi, I think she has a crush on you. She was blushing when you walked in this morning and could barely formulate any sentences when talking to you. Kiyoko has _never_ acted like that before, and you look really good. Kageyama reacted the same way to Hinata, so what does that tell you?”

Yachi nibbled her fingernails for a few moments, deep in thought. “I…I don’t know.”

Yamaguchi gave her a small smile and put his hands on either side of Yachi’s face, leaned in and said quietly, “Yachi, I know it’s difficult to let yourself believe it, but I really do think she likes you.”

“Even if it’s true…I don’t think…I couldn’t…I’m not Tsukishima or Kageyama. I can’t just tell her how I feel or ask her on a date or find the courage to kiss her.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Yeah…that stuff is terrifying. I don’t know how they did it, but you probably won’t have to. Kiyoko is pretty sure of herself, but I don’t think she wants to make you uncomfortable. You could do small things to show her you like her without having to actually confess, you know?”

“That seems pretty cowardly…”

“I guess you could see it that way, but it’s also your way of subtlely showing her ‘hey I like you’ so she can feel confident that it’s something you want. I think my biggest fear was losing Tsukki as a friend if I ever told him. Kiyoko is probably the same way.”

Yachi nodded. “Yeah…I could like bake her things? Or ask her to go shopping or hang out but not like as a date? She really likes tenmusu…maybe we could like go get some or something?”

“That sounds like a great idea, Yachi.” Yamaguchi smiled warmly at his friend as the gym came into view. He was feeling better having someone confirm that he wasn’t crazy and that this was indeed a date. It would also be nice to have Yachi there helping him to get ready because Yamaguchi was absolutely hopeless at this sort of thing minus the whole makeup thing as of recent.

Yamaguchi smiled to himself, thinking about how his previously assumed unrequited crush had ended up being very much requited. It was as if a weight he’d been carrying for years was finally gone, and he could breathe easier. He thought back to all those moments of doubt over the years and even those more recent. Kuroo had obviously been teasing Tsukki about his crush on Yamaguchi right in front of him, and Yamaguchi had thought Kuroo was making fun of his freckles. He would probably try and be nicer to the Nekoma captain next time the two teams crossed paths.

Now, all Yamaguchi had to do was make it through practice.

* * *

Practice was…different. Daichi wasn’t sure what to make of the dramatic shift that had happened today, but he tried not to panic. Everyone was in high spirits, at least.

Yamaguchi came in with a full face of makeup, which had Suga oogling and asking what products he used. That only made Daichi picture Suga with makeup, which did not help him stay focused. At. All.

Tsukishima seemed a bit flustered every time Yamaguchi was serving, and he never managed to get any blocks in. Daichi would have been worried had he not noticed Tsukishima blushing every time Yamaguchi entered his site line. Eventually, Daichi had Yamaguchi go work with Hinata, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita so they could practice receives on his float serve to prepare them for the possibility of the Miya twins at Nationals. Tsukishima seemed to focus a bit better.

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Kageyama was struggling to get his sets to Hinata. It was definitely the blue hair. Kageyama wasn't yelling at Hinata at all and just kept apologizing, which was definitely _not normal_. Daichi could sense Coach Ukai’s stress about the first year freak-duo possibly falling apart right before nationals. It would worry Daichi too, but he knew they’d figure it out before then. They’d worked through so many conflicts together and faced innumerable challenges.

Also, Daichi was pretty sure Kageyama was just flustered by his partner’s new look. Daichi would never personally dye his hair, but he had to admit that Hinata looked great. Yachi too, of course. Kiyoko seemed to agree, which made Daichi smile a bit. Kiyoko had let it slip to Suga at some point that she thought Yachi was cute, and, obviously, Suga told Daichi right away. Such a slut for gossip, honestly.

Suga with blue hair…now that is something Daichi wouldn’t mind seeing. Blue hair with makeup…those big lashes fuller with mascara fluttering around those beautiful hazel eyes…

“Daichi look out!”

Daichi turned in time to see a volleyball barreling toward him. It hit him square in the face, and his head snapped back. His hand immediately flew up to his nose as soon as he felt warm liquid running out.

“Oh SHIT.”

Daichi heard footsteps rush toward him. He opened his eyes to find the hazel ones he’d just been daydreaming about.

“Shit, Daichi are you okay?”

“My nohs iss bhleedeng,” Daichi said, fingers still pinched around his notrils and his other hands cupped below to catch any excess blood.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Suga said and laughed. “Kiyoko? Hey Kiy—KIYOKO! Sorry to interrupt you and Yachi but would you mind bringing some tissues?”

“Way to fucking _go,_ Tanaka, you fucking killed Daichi _again_ ,” Nishinoya said.

“Language!” Coach Ukai and Takeda said in unison.

“Daichi, are you okay? Are you feeling any dizziness?” Coach Ukai said, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Kiyoko finally ran over with handfuls of tissues, which Daichi took gratefully.

“No, just a bloody nose.”

Coach Ukai nodded and directed Daichi over to the bench. “Alright, everyone needs to _focus_. We don’t need anyone getting seriously hurt right before Nationals.”

Suga had followed Daichi over to the bench and kneeled in front of him. “You looked a little zoned out back there, captain,” he said playfully.

“Oh—er—yeah I was just thinking of stuff you know?”

Suga’s eyes sparked with mischief. “Stuff? Anything of interest?”

Daichi blushed and lowered his eyes, pretending to focus on the tissues. “No…not really. I just got distracted worrying about everyone else being distracted.”

Suga nodded, a smirk still playing on his lips. “Yes, well try not to fantasize about me too much as you watch from the bench and be sure to look out for any incoming balls,” Suga teased and winked before standing up and joining Asahi and Kinoshita to set them some balls for spike practice.

That man was going to be the death of him. Daichi didn’t know what was wrong with him. Suga constantly flirted with him and made it painfully obvious that he was into Daichi, but Daichi still couldn’t find the courage to ask him out on a date. Obviously, they hung out all the time, but Daichi wanted to take him on a _real_ date.

Kiyoko brought Daichi some wet paper towels to start wiping off the dry blood on his face and hands.

“Kiyoko?”

“Yes, Daichi?” she asked as she wiped his left cheek.

“I need some advice.”

“What about?”

“Well…there’s someone that I have…well feelings for. I feel like they return those feelings, but I can’t bring myself to just ask them out even though I’m pretty sure they would say yes.”

Kiyoko’s hand stilled for a moment and she made eye contact with Daichi. Her gaze was understanding.

“I…I know what you mean. It’s sort of terrifying being the one to change things? You know by asking that you’re creating this monumental shift in your relationship that can’t be undone.”

Daichi nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s exactly it. I’ve never put it into words like that before, but that’s exactly it.”

Kiyoko offered him a small smile and tossed the soiled paper towels into the trash. “Let’s go wash off in the clubroom.”

They walked across the gym and to the clubroom. Daichi caught Suga’s eyes, which carried a look of curiosity and little bit of something else…but Daichi couldn’t place what it was.

Kiyoko wash washing her hands, and Daichi leaned against the wall beside her.

“You should ask him.”

Daichi looked at her questioningly. “Ask who?”

Kiyoko looked at him and raised an eyebrow as if to say _We both know who_. Daichi laughed. “Is it that obvious?” he asked her.

“Obvious enough. You’re also not the only one who has decided to talk about this certain situation.”

Daichi ended up choking on his saliva at her words. It took him a coughing fit or two before he was able to say, weakly, “Suga…he…talked to you about this?”

Kiyoko smiled and turned off the water. “Like I said, you should ask him. We’re graduating in a few months, and time is running out for you two.”,

It really hadn’t occurred to Daichi that in a few months Suga wouldn’t be a constant in his life anymore. Daichi probably wasn’t going to university, and Suga had been focusing on entrance exams for weeks now. Daichi had spent so much time terrified of things ending up going poorly and ruining the relationship with his best friend. It really hadn’t occurred to him that if he did nothing, he’d probably lose Suga anyway. They’d go down different paths with nothing but memories to connect them. Suga would probably find a hot college guy to date and forget all about Daichi. If Daichi and Suga dated and everything went to shit, school would be over and Daichi wouldn’t have to dread going to school every day and they'd drift apart just the same.

But if he asked Suga out and things didn’t turn to shit, they could build a future together. They could get a shitty little apartment in the city Suga went to school. Daichi could get a couple jobs to occupy his time and make enough money to support them both. He might even try to apply to the police academy. He was in shape for it, and Suga always said he liked a man in uniform. He could learn to cook and always have dinner ready for when Suga came home after a long day of classes.

Daichi didn’t want a future that didn’t have Suga in it. He wanted a life with Suga. He wanted mornings, afternoons, and nights with those hazel eyes and teasing remarks. He wanted to hear the gossip Suga had about the baristas at his favorite coffee shop or the girls in his group projects. He wanted to have movie nights whenever they wanted with all the junk food they said they’d stop eating. He wanted go to college parties together and stumble home drunk just to eat cookie dough on the kitchen floor.

“Shit…why did I…wait so long?” Daichi finally said.

“I think it shows how important he is to you. Your friendship is something you weren’t willing to lose, but there has to come a time when you need to be selfish enough to want to risk it. You need to recognize that you want more and to ask for it. Daichi, you’d have never been satisfied with letting him go.”

Daichi smiled at the floor, knowing she was right. “Are you satisfied?”

Kiyoko looked at him, confused. “Am I satisfied with what?”

Daichi moved to the sink and started washing his hands, making sure to get all the blood in between his fingers.

“Letting her go.”

He met Kiyoko’s eyes in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were widened in shock.

“I—who—how did you…”

Daichi gave her the same knowing look she gave him earlier. “Kiyoko, we’ve known each other for how many years? Give me some credit, at least.”

He heard Kiyoko sigh, and she was smiling so softly that she looked…sad almost.

“We’ve had less than a year together. She’ll be in high school, and I’ll be at university. It’s just not realistic.”

“Love isn’t meant to be realistic. You’ve never formed that kind of connection with anyone before, Kiyoko, I _know it_. Are you really going to just let the last couple months go by and do nothing?”

“I…I don’t know. I don’t want to hurt her.”

Daichi nodded. “I know why you’re scared. The distance if you end up going to a university that far, but, Kiyoko, don’t you think it’s a bit unfair that Yachi doesn’t get to have a say in all this?”

“Unfair?” Kiyoko questioned, her brow furrowed.

“You’re scared because you don’t want her to get hurt if you guys end up breaking up, or maybe you’re more scared that you’ll get hurt?”

Kiyoko’s eyes widened and then her gaze dropped down to the floor.

“Either way, Kiyoko, you guys should talk it through together. I promise you that you will regret not telling her how you feel because we both know she doesn’t have a clue. Let her decide if this is something that she still wants despite all the challenges the future holds. Decide for yourself later if you think this is something you guys could try. Would you really not regret even trying? Sometimes getting hurt is worth it for everything you risked heartbreak for. I think Yachi is worth it, and I think you think that too.”

Daichi’s words hung in the air for a while. He could tell Kiyoko was processing his words. They were so similar and Daichi had never realized it. In love with their best friends and too afraid to change things but also terrified of letting them go.

“You’re right, Daichi. You’re right. I…shouldn’t be the one deciding this for her, and I keep projecting my own fears onto her. She’s just so important to me, and I’ve been trying to figure out what the best chances are of keeping her in my life after graduation. It just would never be enough, and I don’t want to regret not telling her. Life is just too short to not tell people how you feel.”

Daichi smiled at her and she smiled back. They hugged each other for a few moments, and Daichi could feel the relief they shared.

“I’m going to ask Suga out on a date. I’ll have to make it super dramatic, though. I’ve made him wait so long, and he loves that kind of attention.”

Kiyoko giggled and nodded in agreement. “Bigger the better.”

“And Yachi?” Daichi asked as they walked toward the clubroom door.

“I’m going to walk her home after practice, and I’ll tell her then.”

They shared another smile and then returned to practice. Suga was looking at Daichi with suspicion.

“What took you guys so long?” he asked as they lined up for a receiving drill.

“Oh, we were chatting,” Daichi said, avoiding eye contact.

“Chatting? About what?”

“Oh, you know. The future,” Daichi replied and looked at Suga. He held his gaze for a few moments and then flicked his eyes down to Suga’s lips for a moment or two before meeting Suga’s eyes again.

Suga was blushing a bright pink from Daichi’s intense stare and couldn’t manage to push for more information. Daichi gave him a wink and returned his attention to the drill.

Suga smiled to himself. Maybe…just maybe…he wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

* * *

Yamaguchi got dressed quickly after practice and almost ran out of the clubroom before he realized he should probably wait for Tsukki.

Tsukki had just pulled on his t-shirt and turned to look at Yamaguchi, smirking. “No need to wait for me. I know you need extra time to get all pretty. I’ll see you at seven.”

Yamaguchi blushed and nodded. “Okay, Tsukki. See you then!”

He found Yachi outside of the gym talking to Kiyoko. “Oh, well, I’m actually not walking home I’m—oh hey Yamaguchi!”

Yamaguchi looked between Kiyoko and Yachi. “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“Oh, no! Kiyoko was offering to walk me home since she has to drop off some homework for a sick friend on my street, but I was just about to tell her I was going over to your house.”

Yamaguchi took in the information and looked at Kiyoko. She was blushing and was fidgeting as if she were nervous or uncomfortable. It only took him a few moments to understand what was happening.

“Oh, you know what, Yachi, don’t worry about it. I’m not as nervous as I was earlier. You don’t have to come over!”

He could see Kiyoko visibly relax out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh! Only if you’re sure, Yamaguchi. I really don’t mind.”

“Nah, I’ll be alright! It’s just Tsukki, right?”

Yachi nodded slowly. “Yeah…that’s why I thought you were worried?”

Yamaguchi laughed. “True. I promise I’ll be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

He waved at the two managers and started his walk home. He was alone with his thoughts until he reached the Sakanoshita store and he heard loud footsteps behind him. Yamaguchi barely had time to turn around to see who was approaching so quickly before Hinata launched himself onto Yamaguchi’s back.

“Yamaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Hinata, boke! You’re going to push him over!” Kageyama shouted as he slowed down to a stop next to Yamaguchi.

“Sorry, Yams! I’m just so excited for you! Stinkyshima told us about your date, and I had to come catch up to you!”

Yamaguchi’s hand went to the back of his head in nervous habit. “Haha yeah…he asked me during lunch.”

“Oh my goddddd!!! Yama! You didn’t say anything!"

Kageyama snorted and poked Hinata in the side.

"Ow! What, Crappyama?"

Kageyama reached out his hand and Hinata rolled his eyes and huffed. He reached into his pocket, pulled out some money, and handed it over to Kageyama who looked pleased and mouthed the words "I knew it". 

"Anyway, do you need help getting ready?” Hinata asked.

“Well, Yachi was supposed to help, but it seemed she had something important to do with Kiyoko.”

Hinata wiggled his eyebrows and Kageyama rolled his eyes at his…boyfriend? Yamaguchi had no idea what they were. 

“Sooooo what I’m hearing is you need some assistants?” Hinata asked, eyes sparkling.

“You guys don’t have to help,” Yamaguchi said, feeling like this wouldn’t be Kageyama’s thing.

“We’re you’re friends! Of course, we’re going to help! Stinkyshima is a tough guy to impress, but I think you’re probably the only one that can do it!”

“Uh, only if you’re sure,” Yamaguchi replied, looking at Kageyama with emphasis.

Hinata nudged Kageyama, and by nudge I mean he elbowed him full force in the ribcage.

“Fuck, Hinata!” Kageyama rubbed his side. “Yeah…we want to help.”

Yamaguchi could see he was being pretty honest based off the look in his eyes and didn’t expect him to be overly excited as Hinata about the whole thing. They were good friends. They were loud and bickered a lot, but they were still really good friends.

The three of them walked to Yamaguchi’s house together, and Yamaguchi allowed himself to be distracted by Hinata’s energy and their bickering. It helped him to stop thinking about his date, which he was still totally freaking out about. So many things were changing as a result of today. Kiyoko was walking Yachi home (it was pretty obvious to everyone except Yachi that Kiyoko didn’t have to give anyone missed work), Hinata was sporting a new obnoxious color of hair, Kageyama was being way more affectionate in front of everyone (Yamaguchi knew that made Hinata really happy), and now Yamaguchi was going on a date with Tsukki.

“How did all this happen?” Yamaguchi voiced his thoughts out loud, not really expecting a response.

“Kinda crazy don’t you think?” Hinata said, linking his pinky with Kageyama’s.

“I mean, if you checked the tags for the fic, none of this would’ve have surprised you,” Kageyama added.

“That’s true,” Hinata agreed.

Once they were at Yamaguchi’s house, they all left their shoes by the front door. Kageyama and Hinata left their bags on the bench and followed Yamaguchi into the living room.

“Hi, honey how was—oh! Hello!” Yamaguchi’s mom greeted them.

“Hi, Yamaguchi-san! We apologize for the intrusion!” Hinata said cheerfully.

“No problem at all! Are you all staying for dinner?”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “Actually, mom, they’re helping me get ready for…a…uh…date.”

His mom looked way more surprised than he would’ve liked. “A date?! With who?”

“Uh…Tsukki…” Yamaguchi was avoiding eye contact and his response had come out as almost a whisper.

“Oh, Kei-kun finally asked you on a date? That’s so nice! I’m so excited for you boys. Don’t let me keep you! Better get in the shower!”

Yamaguchi’s head snapped up and met his mom’s eyes, which were full of love and happiness. He’d never told her that he was gay, but this is probably the best way coming-out could’ve gone.

“Right…thanks, mom.”

They walked up to Yamaguchi’s room, and he flicked on the lights. He was happy he’d decided to clean his room the weekend before. Hinata took a seat on the bed and Kageyama opted to sit in Yamaguchi’s desk chair.

“We’ll wait here while you shower!” Hinata said. Yamaguchi nodded and dropped his bags on the floor. He made sure to take his makeup bag out and brought it with him to the bathroom.

He grabbed two towels from the hallway closet and made his way to the bathroom to start the shower. He set his makeup bag on the counter and waited for the water to heat up. Once some steam was spilling out the sides of the curtain, he hopped in.

Now that he was alone, he was overthinking everything. What if he was awkward? What if he looked ugly? What if Tsukki was doing this as a joke? What if this wasn’t _actually a date_? What if Yamaguchi overdressed? What if he underdressed? What if Tsukki thought his hair looked stupid? What if Yamaguchi spilled his water all over the table?

_Oh god this was going to be a disaster._

After Yamaguchi had thoroughly cleaned his hair and body twice over, he shut the water of and wrapped his hair in a towel before drying the rest of the body off with the other towel. Once he was satisfied, he pulled on a pair of clean briefs he’d brought in with him. He grabbed the robe he had hanging on the back of the bathroom door and threw it on.

He could hear Hinata and Kageyama bickering as he approached his bedroom door and laughed to himself. Upon entering the room, Yamaguchi saw a good portion of his wardrobe laid out haphazardly around the room. Kageyama looked at him apologetically before continuing his argument with Kageyama.

“What do mean brown and black don’t go together? This combination is great!”

“No, dumbass it doesn’t. That’s like the number one rule of fashion or whatever. I’m pretty sure,” Kageyama said, moving the tan sweater away from the black trousers Hinata had in his hands.

“Ugh! Bakeyama what do you know about fashion? All you ever wear is sweatpants!”

“That’s not true! I have nicer clothes!”

“Oh? Well, I’ve never seen them. Every outfit you put together is black or gray sweatpants with the same three sweatshirts!”

“That’s not true!”

“Yes, it is!”

“I can wear nice outfits!”

“Prove it!”

“Fine! I’m taking you out to dinner on Friday!”

“Fine—wait what?” Hinata’s frame relaxed as he realized Kageyama was asking him on a date.

“We’re going to dinner on Friday. Somewhere nice…and I’ll show you I know a lot about fashion or whatever.”

Hinata was blushing, and Yamaguchi shook his head fondly at his two friends as he surveyed the outfit combinations they had laid out for him. Of course, their argument would turn into a date. It was so…them.

“Oh…that sounds…nice,” Hinata said. Kageyama nodded and looked pretty flustered now that he seemed to remember that Yamaguchi was in the room.

Yamaguchi surveyed his options and gave his situation some thought. Tsukki wouldn’t just take them to the same shitty places they always went but he also would hate the idea of them going to some stuffy upscale restaurant. He’d probably pick some place Akiteru knows that only college kids go to, so Yamaguchi needed to look cool.

“I want to look cool but not like I’m trying too hard,” Yamaguchi said.

Hinata came over to stand next to Yamaguchi and studied the different pieces he and Kageyama had pulled from the closet. Kageyama ended up turning down all of Hinata's suggestions before standing up and picking some things out himself.

They ended up picking black pants with a black turtleneck and a dark emerald corduroy jacket that was a bit oversized for Yamaguchi (Kageyama told him he would look trendy).

Yamaguchi took the outfit to the bathroom and got dressed. He did his makeup, which was becoming easier every time he did it, and style his hair so that, hopefully, the pieces up top wouldn’t stick up.

He returned to his room to show off his outfit, and Hinata cheered while Kageyama gave nods of approval. Yamaguchi pulled his black platform high top converse out of the closet and put them on. Now that the look was complete, he finally looked at himself in the mirror.

Yamaguchi was fairly positive he had never looked this good in his entire life. His outfit was a combination he never would have tried on had Hinata and Kageyama not suggested it. His makeup looked better than it had for school, which Yamaguchi was pretty proud of. He’d even put some highlighter above his top lip like Yachi told him to. He felt confident in how he looked for the first time in a long time.

“Yams, you’re gonna kick Stinkyshima’s ass with that outfit. He’s gonna show up with overalls on and wonder how he ever got you to go out with him,” Hinata said, putting the remainder of the clothes back on their hangers and in the closet.

“Why would he own overalls dumbass?”

“I don’t know! I was thinking of something lame!”

“Overalls are kinda in right now,” Kageyama replied.

“How do you know so much about fashion? This seems unfitting!” Hinata exclaimed.

Yamaguchi found himself laughing yet again at his friends’ banter. It was really helping to calm his nerves. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time to find that it was already 6:58 pm. Tsukki would be there any minute.

“Well, Tsukki said he would be here at seven to—”

“Tadashi! Kei-kun is here for you!”

Yamaguchi felt his heart start racing, and he was frozen in place.

“Yams? Aren’t you gonna go?” Hinata asked.

“I—um, yeah. I just…I’m really nervous.”

Hinata and Kageyama smiled at him (or Kageyama tried to). Hinata walked over and wrapped Yamaguchi in a hug.

“You got this Yamaguchi! Tsukishima is probably just as nervous as you. I knew he was like in love with you the first day I met you guys.”

Yamaguchi blushed at that and nodded. It was so weird this is something that was just fact to so many people when he’d convinced himself for years that Tsukki would never have feelings for him.

Yet, here he was about to go on his first date with his best friend. It would be so strange if this was all just some dream. . .but this isn’t that type of story.

Tsukki was standing in his living room, and Yamaguchi’s mother was talking his ear off about their date. Their date that hadn’t even happened yet.

Yamaguchi almost tripped over his own feet when he saw Tsukki. Since when did Tsukki have _style?_ Yamaguchi always thought he looked hot, but tonight he looked _sexy?_ Sweat was building up on his forehead, and Yamaguchi was prayed it didn’t show.

Tsukki was wearing fitted dark jeans that made his long legs look _FINE_ , white slip on Vans, and a loose, short-sleeved button up shirt with vertical black, white, and blue stripes that was tucked loosely in the front of his pants. He’d left the top button undone so that a bit more of his chest was exposed. He looked relaxed and stylish. Yamaguchi wondered if he’d also had his own Kageyama helping to pick out a trendy look for their date.

“Well don’t you boys look wonderful!” Yamaguchi’s mom exclaimed, which didn’t help the blush on Yamaguchi’s cheeks _at all_.

“Thank you, Yamaguchi-san,” Tsukki said to her before turning back to look at Yamaguchi. He adjusted his glasses, so Yamaguchi knew he was nervous. A tinge of pink was noticeable on his cheeks, and Yamaguchi knew Hinata was right. Tsukki was just as nervous even if he didn’t show it as explicitly as Yamaguchi.

“Hey, Stinkyshima! Lookin good!” Hinata complimented him. Tsukki looked like he wanted to roll his eyes like he usually did when Hinata said anything, but he restrained himself.

“Thanks.”

Kageyama nodded in agreement. Tsukki’s eyes flashed between the two and then narrowed for only a moment.

“Well, I guess we should get going, right, Tsukki?”

Tsukki turned his attention back to Yamaguchi and nodded. “Yeah. It was nice seeing you Yamaguchi-san and…you two.”

Hinata flashed him a smile and Kageyama scowled. Yamaguchi laughed and grabbed his coat off the hook by the front door, and Tsukki did the same.

“Thanks for your help guys! I’ll text you when we’re on our way home, mom.”

“Have fun!” Hinata and his mom said in unision. Kageyama gave a small wave before the four of them walked out the door.

Once they were outside, Hinata grabbed his bike, and he and Kageyama started walking in the opposite direction. Yamaguchi knew Hinata was probably looking behind him to sneak glances at him and Tsukki walking, but it wasn’t like they were going to stop and make out in the middle of the street or anything. Well, probably not? Yamaguchi wasn’t quite sure how the whole first date thing worked. Movies were confusing and probably inaccurate.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. After a while, the nerves wore off and it felt like their normal walk to school. Just walking beside his best friend and enjoying the calmness of the evening.

It was nice to think this would be completely normal, but as soon as Yamaguchi turned to say something to Tsukki, he saw how good he looked and all the words got stuck in his throat. Okay, so Yamaguchi had definitely spent way too much time check out Tsukki’s…well…body earlier because he had completely missed the fact that Tsukki had actually styled his hair and was wearing new glasses. Tsukki had _never_ worn those before. The frames were bigger and they were tortoise brown. He looked older with them and more attractive somehow. Tsukki had skipped his last haircut, and Yamaguchi had teased him about it. However, now that it was sort of pushed back and styled, Yamaguchi kind of wondered whether he grew it out on purpose.

“You look—uh—you’re pretty…um…oh no—well—you are but—I mean—not what I meant but kind of is…hi.”

Yamaguchi wanted to pass away. Could he have been anymore awkward?

Tsukki was smirking at him, and looking at him out of the corner of his eye. “Hi. Would you like to try again? Maybe with a full sentence this time?”

A nervous laugh escaped Yamaguchi’s mouth from Tsukki’s teasing, and he took a deep breath. “I uh just wanted to say that you look great. Your outfit is super cool. Your hair looks really good like that too. And new glasses?”

Tsukki nodded and took them off his face to examine them for a few moments before putting them back on.

“Yeah, I had an eye doctor appointment last month, remember?”

Now that Yamaguchi thought about it, he remembered Tsukki missing part of practice after school one day.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn’t realize you had gotten new glasses.”

“Yeah, well, I was ready for a change…and you may have mentioned how much you liked Chris Evans’s glasses…so I thought that, uh, I don’t know... that maybe I should get a pair like that.”

It was Tsukki’s turn to be awkward, and he readjusted his glasses even though they were sitting perfectly find on his nose. Yamaguchi smiled and felt his heart do a little flip in his chest. Tsukki had gotten new glasses to impress _him_.

“And the hair? Do you plan on keeping it long?” Yamaguchi inquired.

“Uh not sure. Just didn’t feel like getting it cut.” Tsukki cleared his throat awkwardly, and Yamaguchi raised his eyebrow with suspicion.

“Any inspiration behind that change?” Yamaguchi pressed, smirking.

He heard Tsukki grumble something and he knew he got him. “Sorry, what was that Tsukki? Didn’t hear you.” Yamaguchi feigned innocence.

“Nanami…”

“Oh? From Jujutsu Kaisen? I think I mentioned he was my favorite character, didn’t I?”

Yamaguchi was having way too much fun with this.

“Yes…you may have mentioned that…”

“Oh, you know what! I remember saying I thought he was pretty attractive. His hair and everything, ya know?”

He heard Tsukki make a _tch_ sound, which only made Yamaguchi giggle.

“I’m just teasing you, Tsukki! I’m flattered, really.” Yamaguchi bumped their shoulders together playfully.

“Well, I couldn’t have you being the only one looking good.”

Tsukki had slowed down a bit and made a point to thoroughly check Yamaguchi out, which made Yamaguchi extremely flustered.

“I like this outfit. Wear it again.”

“O-oh, thanks.” Yamaguchi still wasn’t used to Tsukki complimenting him like this.

As they walked under a streetlight, Tsukki grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop. Yamaguchi turned in surprise and confusion and found himself inches from Tsukki’s face.

Tsukki reached a hand up and his right palm cupped Yamaguchi’s cheek. His eyes were surverying every inch of Yamaguchi’s face. It was so intimate and Tsukki was so close. His lungs completely forgot to move.

“This whole makeup thing. I really like it. You look fucking hot.”

Tsukki brushed his thumb against Yamaguchi’s lips slowly, and Yamaguchi could feel his legs getting weak. It felt like they stood there forever, and Yamaguchi probably needed someone to tell his heart that it needed to start pumping blood again or he was going to die. 

Finally, Tsukki took a step back with his signature smirk on his face. “We’re almost there.”

He didn’t wait for Yamaguchi before he started walking again. It took Yamaguchi a few moments to get some oxygen in his body and shake his head to hopefully jump start his brain. _What the fucking hell? If this is what dating Tsukki is going to be like I’m gonna combust_. There was no possible way Yamaguchi was going to survive if Tsukki was going to be doing things like _that_ at random.

They made it to the restaurant without Yamaguchi having heart failure. He had been right, they were at some trendy restaurant with college-aged kids. They seemed to match the vibe well enough other than the fact that they were first year high school students. Yamaguchi was happy he’d let Kageyama pick his outfit because he would have stuck out in the worst way possible in something he would have chosen for himself.

It was a good thing they were both tall because no one really sent them a second glance. Some indie band was playing through the speakers, which gave the whole restaurant a chill vibe. Small, circular tables with velvet armchairs were scattered throughout the main room and a bar took up the whole right side of the restaurant.

A short girl with a choppy jet-black bob and sharp winged eyeliner came up to greet them.

“Hi guys, how can I help you?”

“We have a reservation for two,” Tsukki answered, his voice confident and deep.

“The name?”

“Tsukishima.”

“Alright! We have you right over here.” She took them to a table in the corner of the room, and Yamaguchi decided to take the chair facing the wall so no one could watch him being a blushing, stuttering mess throughout this whole date.

“Will you be having wine?” she asked. When Tsukki shook his head, she grabbed the glasses, put down two menus, and left them alone.

“This place is really cool,” Yamaguchi said, picking up his menu.

“Akiteru suggested it. He said the food was pretty good.”

“Oh? Is he home?”

Tsukki nodded. “Yeah…he uh helped me pick out my outfit.”

Yamaguchi smiled behind his menu. “He did a great job. Those pants, um, look really good on you.”

Tsukki raised his eyebrow at him and laughed silently. “You think so?”

Yamaguchi nodded enthusiastically.

“Why was the dumbass duo at your house, anyway?”

“Oh, well, Yachi was supposed to come over and help me get ready, but Kiyoko looked like she wanted to talk to Yachi about something. I was walking home, and Hinata and Kageyama caught up to me and offered to help. Kageyama actually picked my outfit. He, surprisingly, has really good taste.”

Tsukki snorted. “Guess the king has something in his head other than volleyball. Good for him.”

Conversation wasn’t as hard as Yamaguchi thought it was going to be. They were talking like they normally were, but Tsukki was making a point to look Yamaguchi in the eye more often and ask questions. He wasn’t just passively listening anymore, which Yamaguchi found he really liked. They ended up getting some chawanmushi with shrimp to start and champon for their main course. The food was honestly amazing, and the atmosphere wasn’t as intimidating as some upscale restaurant full of middle aged couples. Everything was perfect.

Tsukki paid for dinner and shut down any attempt Yamaguchi made to slip him some cash. They walked around for a bit in the little college town and talked about random things. Eventually, they wondered into an ice cream shop where Tsukki yet again paid much to Yamaguchi’s frustration.

“I asked you out on the date, so I’m the one that gets to treat you.”

“But we always split it!” Yamaguchi whined.

“Well those weren’t dates!” Tsukki responded.

Yamaguchi pouted, but, internally, all he had was butterflies. “Fine, but I get the next date!”

Tsukki paused for a moment. “So…you want to go on another date?”

“Oh, um, yeah?”

“You don’t have to. This could have been weird or whatever and you could prefer to just be friends. That would be fine.”

Yamaguchi shook his head vigorously. “Definitely not. Unless you would prefer to be just friends…?”

Tsukki shook his head in response. “That’s not what I’m saying. I was just saying if you didn’t really have a good time then we didn’t have to do this aga—”

“Tsuuki!”

Tsukki’s mouth snapped shut and he looked at his best friend with wide eyes.

“This is one of the best nights of my entire life. I really really like you, and I don’t think I could be just friends. Not anymore.”

A smile smile appeared on Tsukki’s face and pink had crept its way into his cheeks. The yellow light from the shop windows was illuminating the gold in his eyes and revealed something vulnerable that Yamaguchi hadn’t noticed all night.

It hadn’t really occurred to Yamaguchi that Tsukki had also been concealing these feelings and pining for his best friend for who knows how long? This was the first time Tsukki had ever been willing to admit he had feelings for somebody. This was his first time opening up as more than a friend, a classmate, or a teammate. Tsukki spent most of his time behind walls he had built as a kid to avoid caring too much about something only end up hurt and disappointed.

In that moment, Yamaguchi could see see Tsukki trying to break part of his walls down to let Yamaguchi in. For their entire friendship, Yamaguchi had peaked through a crack and did his best to understand Tsukki. Yamaguchi could feel a lump in his throat, and he held back the tears that were brimming in his eyes. Tsukki was trying. It wasn’t going to happen in a day, but Yamaguchi was willing to wait. One day, Tsukki would be able to let him in.

“I’m really happy you asked me out on a date,” Yamaguchi said.

“I’m really happy you said yes,” Tsukki replied with a breathless laugh. The softness in his eyes remained as his gaze lingered on Yamaguchi.

They finished their ice cream and started walking back to Yamaguchi’s house. When they got close, Tsukki pulled him onto a bench and they sat side-by-side. Tsukki’s head tilted up to look at the night sky, and Yamaguchi followed suit. They did this all the time when they were kids; looking up at the stars and pointing out constellations together.

“The moon looks beautiful tonight,” Yamaguchi said softly, his gaze no longer on the sky.

“So do the stars,” Tsukki said, meeting Yamaguchi’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to get Yachi and Kiyoko's ship sailing because I'm literally obsessed with them. Also, I like to think Kiyoko and Daichi are good friends and recommend each other books or whatever. I enjoyed their little bonding moment, and I hope you all did too!
> 
> How was the date? I tried not to make it too mushy or whatever. I apologize if the end was cheesy, but ROMANCE IS CHEESY. I'm also a little obsessed with the moon and stars analogy if you guys couldn't tell. I was going to give them their first kiss, but...I like to make you guys wait for everything! Sorry!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for continuing to read and support this fic! I have no intentions of abandoning it. I will finish this thing! Right now, I'm just sort of coming up with ideas at random...like...this whole chapter was NOT planned other than the date, but the details of that were nonexistent lol. I just get in the mood to write and BAM 8,000 words. 
> 
> Hopefully inspiration strikes again soon!
> 
> Until then, stay gold, stay beautiful, stay you. Later!


End file.
